Tear
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: CHAP 14: Spring Day/Jangan pergi/incest, OCs, OOC, Omegaverse!AU, MPREG, DLDR
1. Chapter 1 Fake Love

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Fake Love and Tear belongs to BTS and BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 1: F** ake **L** ove

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Aku muak dengan cinta palsu ini_

Unsui mulai merasa bahwa dunia ini membencinya.

Tidak, dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa adik kembarnya adalah seorang jenius. Toh sekarang mereka sudah berjalan di jalan sendiri-sendiri. Mereka sudah menjadi diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dia juga sudah belajar caranya untuk menerima kenyataan hidup yang menimpanya, tak peduli sebanyak apapun masalah yang adiknya itu perbuat-yang syukurlah sudah berkurang semenjak mereka lulus universitas. Ia juga sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya akan jauh lebih dipandang karena ia seorang alpha dan ia seorang omega. Iya, dia sadar itu.

Tidak, tidak. Adiknya tak punya andil apapun dalam hal ini. Tapi Unsui masih mempertanyakan bahwa apakah dunia ini benar-benar membencinya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya. Tak peduli melihat berapa kalipun tak ada yang berubah. Jangan salah, Unsui adalah orang yang logis. Dia tahu kemungkinan hal ini terjadi padanya sangat banyak. Namun sisi emosionalnya yang belum mampu menerima kenyataan tersebut membuat kepalanya pening. Ia menghela napas. Merasa percuma mengurung diri di kamar mandi, ia melemparkan benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan memutuskan untuk ganti pakaian dan berangkat kerja seperti biasa.

~~oo00oo~~

"Unsui- _san_ baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya pucat sekali."

Unsui mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan kertas nilai yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia tatap Ikkyu, mantan rekan satu timnya saat di Shinryuuji dahulu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Unsui sekenanya. Ya ia pusing secara fisik namun beban mentalnya juga memperparah kondisinya.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak terlihat sehat. Apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat?" alpha bertubuh kecil itu juga ikut memeriksa absensi. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan di ruang guru SMA Shinryuuji. Ikkyu menjadi guru olahraga sedangkan Unsui guru sosiologi. Mendengar itu, Unsui hanya tersenyum dan kembali menilai kertas-kertas ulangan di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Unsui. Ya, dia baik-baik saja

Setidaknya dia pikir dia baik-baik saja.

"Benar nih?"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Monta?" Unsui cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik. Kazuo juga-Unsui- _san_ mengalihkan pembicaraan, nih!"

Unsui tertawa sementara Ikkyu mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu."

"Bener nih baik-baik saja?"

"Iya."

"Yasudah, aku harus menemui orang tua muridku. Sampai nanti, Unsui- _san_."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

Unsui kembali memperhatikan kertas-kertas di hadapannya, berharap bisa mengalihkan pikirannya barang sedikit.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan

Ya, memastikan tak ada salahnya kan

Entah sudah berapa kali Unsui merapalkan hal itu di kepalanya. Di sanalah ia, berdiri di depan sebuah gedung rumah sakit. Unsui menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

Nuansa putih dan bau antiseptik menyapanya. Setelah menyambangi meja resepsionis, ia duduk di ruang tunggu. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Matanya menangkap sosok kakek tua dengan seorang anak muda di sampingnya. Ada juga seorang anak kecil yang berjalan-jalan dengan sosok pria muda di belakangnya memegang infus. Beberapa suster lalu lalang dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

Suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Unsui menghela napas dan mengusap tengkuknya. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau udara menjadi sangat dingin.

Pikirannya berkelana jauh. Setelah ia memastikan apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apapun pilihannya, rasanya semakin membebani Unsui dalam berbagai hal. Apa pengaruh pilihannya pada hidupnya nanti, pada hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, hubungannya dengan orang itu.

Hal ini bahkan tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak teman-temannya yang melewati masa ini, tak pernah sedetik pun hal ini hinggap di kepalanya. Lalu sekarang apa? Semakin dipikirkan malah membuatnya semakin frustrasi. Terkutuklah keputusannya untuk menyambangi rumah sakit ini. Alisnya mengerut seiring dengan pikirannya yang makin kalut. Keringat dingin mulai menetes hingga ke dagunya. Perlahan rasa pusing kembali menghampiri diikuti dengan sensasi mual. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini. Ingin rasanya ia lari dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"...an… - _san…_ Kongo- _san_!"

Suara lembut menyadarkannya dari pikiran kalutnya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang suster berambut cokelat sebahu. Suster itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Unsui mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Suster itu memandunya menuju ruangan. Ia disapa dengan sebuah ruangan serba putih bertirai putih pula. Ada sebuah meja dokter di satu sisi ruangan dan sebuah ranjang. Di sana, seorang dokter paruh baya tersenyum menyapanya.

"Selamat sore, Kongo- _san_. Saya Umemura." Ujar dokter itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah…iya. Sore." balas Unsui sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. Dokter itu tersenyum dan mulai membuka-buka file laporannya.

"Jadi… apa keluhannya?" dokter itu menyiapkan pulpen di genggamannya.

"Ng…belakangan ini saya sering muntah. Juga lebih cepat lelah dan pusing."

"Hmm…selain itu?"

"Selain itu badanku juga sering pegal. Tapi kupikir itu karena kelamaan duduk saja."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan mencatat seiring Unsui bicara.

"Emm…maaf bila pertanyaan ini lancang, tapi kapan terakhir kali anda _heat_?"

Memang tidak kentara, tetapi mata Unsui sedikit melebar. Melihatnya, dokter itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Seorang omega bisa tau omega lain hanya dengan sekali lihat kan?"

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, dokter di hadapannya ini memang memiliki bekas gigitan di lehernya. Tubuh Unsui kembali rileks. Ia menghela napas dan mengelus lengannya.

"Terakhir kali bulan lalu."

"Apa kau bersama seseorang waktu itu?"

Unsui menelan ludah. Ia sudah tau pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan. Tak peduli seberapa ingin ia menguburnya jauh dalam hati. Mau tak mau dipertanyakan lagi meski ia coba lupakan. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremat lengan baju yang ia kenakan. Melihat Unsui sedikit tidak nyaman, Umemura berdehem.

"Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi saya membutuhkan informasi ini untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Unsui menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Ya."

Umemura mengangguk. Ia kembali mencatat dan menatap Unsui.

"Aku tak akan menanyakan apapun lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Sekarang, kami akan menjalankan beberapa tes. Mungkin akan memakan waktu, jadi anda bisa menunggu sebentar."

~~oo00oo~~

Ia tidak siap

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu mantap melangkahkan kaki kemari sebelumnya namun sekarang ia malah dihantui kekhawatiran. Tak peduli berapa kali ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, kekhawatiran itu selalu kembali.

Ia menampung air dengan tangannya dan mencuci wajahnya. Sesekali ia tepuk wajahnya, berharap dengan itu kekhawatirannya hilang. Ia atur nafasnya sebelum beranjak dari toilet.

Tak disadari, ia sudah kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya. Di hadapannya, dokter Umemura sudah membawa sebuah amplop cokelat bersamanya.

"Jadi, aku sudah membawa hasil tesmu." Umemura memecah keheningan. Unsui hanya mengangguk. Seolah seluruh suaranya ditarik darinya.

"Jadi, berdasarkan hasil tes ini… dinyatakan anda hamil tiga minggu."

Hening.

Umemura berdeham. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ah…soal itu aku sudah tahu. Aku emngeceknya lewat test pack pagi ini dan hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Ah, begitu…" Umemura tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang, saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan USG. Silahkan berbaring disini."

Unsui sudah tidak peduli lagi. Badannya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Kekhawatiran yang sudah susah payah ia usir kini kembali lagi seenaknya.

"Ah," suara dokter Umemura mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. Unsui menatap Umemura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Mereka kelihatan sehat."

Unsui mengangkat alis. "'Mereka'?"

"Ya, mereka." Dokter Umemura menunjuk ke arah layar. "Satu, dua, dan tiga. Bayi anda kembar tiga."

Rasanya nyawanya dicabut entah kemana. Pikirannya kosong. Sementara dokter Umemura membereskan peralatannya, Unsui duduk diam di atas ranjang, mencoba memproses informasi yang masuk padanya.

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Yang ingin ia lakukan? Justru itu yang membuatnya kalang kabut sejak tadi. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia belum menyiapkan kemungkinan bila orang itu tak mau berada di sisinya lagi. Ia tak bisa membesarkan tiga anak sendirian. Tapi menggugurkannya juga terdengar jahat baginya.

"Anda masih bisa memikirkannya, tapi waktu anda tidak banyak. Pikirkan dulu sebaik mungkin dan ajak diskusi pasangan anda." Dokter Umemura memberikan amplop cokelat kepadanya. Ia mengintip sedikit isinya. Ada berbagai lembaran hasil test dan tiga lembar hasil foto USG.

Sekarang ia harus apa

Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Baik tubuh maupun pikirannya sudah letih. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan tidur hingga pagi.

Ia terus melihat ke bawah sampai ia menabrak orang lain. Berkas yang dibawanya berjatuhan di dekat kakinya. Unsui meringis sambil sesekali meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, sampah!"

Gerakan Unsui terhenti. Ia amat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sudah menemaninya bahkan sejak ingatan pertamanya. Ia susah payah menelan ludah dan mendongak ke atas. Iris abunya bertemu lagi dengan iris yang identik.

"Agon…"

Sial, kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui?! Cobaan apa lagi ini?!

"Kau itu kenapa, sih hah?! Bosan hidup?!" tantang Agon.

"Kecilkan suaramu! Dan ini tak ada urusannya denganmu!" desis Unsui. Agon mendecak kesal.

"Wajahmu seperti tak tidur tiga hari."

Tubuh Unsui menegang. Kedua tangannya meremas amplop cokelat yang diberikan dokter padanya. Ia mendengus, terdengar agak kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau khawatir padaku?"

"Hah? Memang aku bilang aku khawatir? Naif sekali, Unko- _chan_ ~"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Minggir."

"Begitu sikapmu pada orang yang sudah kau tabrak, hah?!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf, dan kecilkan suaramu!" balas Unsui tak kalah kesal. Ia melengos meninggalkan Agon, tak sadar ada sesuatu jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Ooyy, Unko- _chan_ barangmu jatuh nih." Panggil Agon namun tak dihiraukan. Ia mendecak kesal dan mengangkat selebaran seperti kertas, tidak, lebih mirip foto tersebut. Matanya meminai foto tersebut sebelum alisnya bertaut.

"Apa-apaan…"

Sementara Unsui terus berjalan menembus keramaian. Bahkan tak sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari iris abunya.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kenapa kau sedih? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu_

~~oo00oo~~

Keesokannya, hari berjalan seperti biasa. Unsui bahkan belum memutuskan untuk memberitahu siapapun. Ia bahkan tak bertemu Ikkyu seharian.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di sekolah karena ingin membuat soal untuk tes dadakan. Lama ia mendekam di mejanya, tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara klub olahraga yang sedang berlatih.

Unsui membereskan barangnya dan segera berjalan pulang. Matanya nampak fokus ke jalan namun pikirannya mengawang entah kemana. Harusnya Unsui belajar dari pengalamannya kemarin. Tak memperhatikan langkahnya, lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." Ujar Unsui. Orang yang ditabraknya malah tertawa.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu, Unsui."

Lagi-lagi suara yang ia kenal. Unsui membuka matanya dan menatap orang di hadapannya. Sosok tinggi jangkung dengan rambut pirang-hampir oranye dan bermata biru laut. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

"Aishi. Lama tak bertemu."

Itou Aishi merupakan mantan kapten tim sepak bola Universitas Enma. Ia satu angkatan dengan Unsui dan Kurita, namun mereka baru dekat di tahun-tahun terakhir karena mengambil kelas yang sama. Mereka juga beberapa kali bertemu saat pertemuan kapten klub universitas. Entah kenapa ia mulai mendekati dan berteman akrab dengan Unsui. Saat ditanya dia hanya bilang 'Habis kau menarik' dan tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh. Sikapnya yang hangat dan santai juga membuat Unsui tak keberatan berada di dekatnya.

"Kau guru di Shinryuuji? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku, padahal kantorku dekat sini." Keluh Aishi. Unsui hanya terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin bertemu Aishi disini, terutama dengan beban pikirannya sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau kerja di dekat sini."

"Heehh… dinginnya. Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak menghubungiku sejak lulus."

Unsui terus menatap ke bawah. Pikirannya semakin mengabur. Ditambah orang di hadapannya ini…

"Kita masih pacaran kan?"

~~oo00oo~~

Agon menggedor pintu di hadapannya dengan kasar. Seolah ingin menghancurkan pintu sialan yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara cempreng dari dalam. Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok pendek dengan plester di hidung, lengkap dengan seorang bocah berusia tak lebih dari satu tahun bergelayutan di kakinya. Melihat Agon, sosok di depannya langsung merinding seketika.

"A-A-Agon- _san,_ ada apa? Tumben sekali…" sosok di hadapannya terbata. Agon mendecih. Sampah yang bernama Raimon-Hosokawa- Taro di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Mana Ikkyu?"

"Ikkyu? Ada di dalam baru saja pu-"

Tidak menunggu Monta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Agon langsung mengeloyor masuk. Monta buru-buru menutup pintunya dan menggendong bocah yang sedari tadi menempeli kakinya. Dibawanya ia ke dapur.

Ikkyu yang baru saja mengambil segelas air dikagetkan oleh Agon yang menggebrak meja makannya. Ia menjerit sesaat sebelum menatap Agon keheranan. Ia lebih heran lagi melihat apa yang disembunyikan di bawah tangan Agon.

"A-Agon- _san_ , itu apa?"

Monta ikut Ikkyu duduk di sisinya. Tak peduli berapa banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk diam karena Agon nampak sangat kesal. Agon menghela napas kasar dan memindahkan tangannya, membiarkan Monta dan Ikkyu melihat benda apa yang dibawanya.

Hening satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"HUWAAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan terkejut dari duo reciever itu menggema. Urat Agon rasanya ingin putus saat itu juga.

"A-A-A-Agon- _senpai_ , siapa yang sudah _senpai_ hamili?!" TWITCH. Pertanyaan Monta memunculkan satu kedutan di dahi.

"L-l-lagipula bukannya ini dibicarakan dulu dengan Unsui- _san_? Kenapa-"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU, SAMPAH!" Agon berteriak kesal.

Monta dan Ikkyu auto mingkem. Agon berdecih kesal dan mengambil kembali hasil USG yang dibawanya.

"Ini milik Unko- _chan_."

…

"HAAAAAHHH?!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Unsui, nomormu masih yang lama?"

"Iya, masih."

"Lain kali pergi minum bareng yuk! Aku traktir deh!"

Unsui tersenyum getir. Mereka duduk di taman tak jauh dari apartemennya. Angin malam membuat tubuhnya menggigil, ditambah suasana yang sangat sepi. Entah Tuhan merencanakan apa untuknya.

Apa ini cara agar ia bicara?

Bagaimana ia harus bicara?

"...akhirnya aku dapat kerjaan. Eh, Unsui dengar nggak?"

Unsui mengerjap. Ia gelagapan dan buru-buru mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau gak apa-apa? Sepertinya kurang sehat…" ujar Aishi. Unsui susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Unsui selalu bertindak logis dan jujur. Karena itu ia tidak bisa lari selamanya.

"Aishi… boleh aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Unsui.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja."

Unsui mengepalkan tangannya. Meski lidahnya kelu, ia coba melawannya. Ia tak bisa sembunyi terus. Lagipula jika ia ingin semuanya berlanjut, cepat atau lambat Aishi juga pasti tahu. Dan ia tak ingin Aishi maupun teman-temannya tahu dengan cara terburuk.

"Aku…hamil."

Sudah dikatakan.

Unsui bahkan tak berani memandang Aishi. Tak peduli meski setan entah darimana membisikinya untuk menatap langsung mata seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sama sekali tak ada respon, membuat Unsui makin khawatir. Tapi ia takut akan kehilangan kewarasannya bila ia memandang langsung pada Aishi.

"...apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Aishi membuka suara. Unsui mendongak karena merasakan suara Aishi yang tak biasa.

"Apa apanya?"

"Kau main-main di belakangku?" alis Aishi mengerut. Mata birunya menatap Unsui dengan tajam.

"Hah? Tidak, aku-"

"Kalau tidak lalu apa?! kau baru bertemu denganku dan ini yang kau katakan?! Kau berbuat itu dengan siapa, huh?"

"Aishi, kau ini bicara apa?! kau yang menemaniku saat _heat_!"

Mendengar itu, Aishi langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari Unsui. Tatapan matanya seolah penuh kebencian, rasa kalut, dan jijik.

"M-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu! Kau salah orang!"

"Aishi, aku _heat_. Bukannya mabuk. Aku sadar sepenuhnya." sanggah Unsui dengan nada dingin. Aishi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempangnya.

"Hah, mana mungkin aku terperangkap alasan begitu." Aishi makin mundur menjauhinya. Unsui masih menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tak peduli kau bilang itu alasan atau apa. Aku hanya mengatakannya padamu, mengingatkanmu atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat."

Nada bicara Unsui yang dingin dan tajam membuat Aishi berjengit. Kepalan tangannya langsung menyapa wajah Unsui. Tubuh Unsui agak oleng, namun refleks ia tahan tubuhnya ke bangku taman. Aishi meludah kesal.

"Orang gila…" desisnya sambil melengos.

Aishi berbalik dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Unsui di taman. Tubuh Unsui lemas dan kepalan tangannya mengendur. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Ia menghela napasnya yang terasa dingin.

Sekarang apa?

 _Cinta, apa itu cinta?_

 _Semua ini cinta palsu_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Apakah Lala benar-benar menggunakan judul album BTS untuk judul fanficnya? Iya

Apakah Lala benar-benar memakai judul lagu dan penggalan lirik lagu tersebut dalam satu chap? Iya

Apakah Lala akan terus menggunakan lagu tiap chapter? Mungkin saja

Apakah Lala menyesal? Tidak

HAHAHAHA HALO SEMUAAA LALA BALIK LAGI NIH MUMPUNG LAGI LIBUR (SBMPTN lu gimana La?)

Ehehe gimana? Udah nge-feels belom? (nggak. Ini abal banget)

Latar belakang terciptanya FF ini adalah saya merasa FESI bener-bener sepi dan saya mendadak kepikiran FF bertema omegaverse belum banyak marak di FESI jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya dengan OTP kesayangan~~ ehehe. Meski alasan sebenarnya adalah saya bosen dan pengen nyiksa chara… #ditabok

Ettoo…feelsnya kurang ya? Uhuhu maaf banget… dan mungkin di chapter-chapter kedepan bakal banyak OOC

Oh iya saya bikin Ikkyu sama Monta disini karena sebuah post di tumblr yang gak sengaja kutemukan. Lucu juga sih wkwkwk~ dan lebih tepatnya karena aku males bikinin OC buat mereka. Capek tau ngurusnya (HEH)

Jadi, bersediakah anda me-review?


	2. Chapter 2 Waste It on Me

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Waste It on Me and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 2: W** aste **I** t **o** n **M** e

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Aku tahu tidak bisa memperbaiki ini_

 _Dan aku tahu tidak bisa mengubah pemikiranmu_

Setelah beberapa menit duduk sendirian di taman, Unsui memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, seolah mengejeknya. Untunglah besok hari sabtu jadi ia bisa beristirahat sedikit.

Begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia langsung meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan dan menggelar futon di dekatnya. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Tatapannya terfokus ke atap di atasnya.

Setelah Aishi meninggalkannya, pikirannya sudah kosong. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya ke perutnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tinggal memutuskan ingin berbuat apa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Matanya memejam. Ia ingin membicarakan hal ini. Tapi dengan siapa?

~~oo00oo~~

Suara grasak-grusuk membangunkan Unsui dari tidurnya. Ia buka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap, memproses cahaya yang masuk. Ia bangun dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok orang sedang menggeledah lemarinya.

Matanya memicing. Sial, pandangannya kabur. Yang ia tangkap adalah sekelebat ungu. Setelah ia bisa memfokuskan pandangannya, barulah ia bisa melihat siapa sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Agon? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Agon menoleh. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sarden kalengan.

"Bangun juga kau, Unko- _chan_."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati padahal aku mendobrak pintumu. Kau sendiri bisa-bisanya meninggalkan pintu tak terkunci semalaman."

Mata Unsui membelalak kaget. Begitu sampai ia langsung tertidur saking lelahnya. Ia juga ingat tak menyalakan lampu atau mengganti pakaiannya. Seragamnya masih menempel utuh di tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengunci pintumu dengan benar akan ada alpha mesum yang masuk seenaknya lho." Ujar Agon. Ucapannya memang benar, tapi…

"Alpha mesum. Terdengar sepertimu."

CTASS urat kesabaran Agon putus dan tanpa sadar meremukkan kaleng sarden di genggamannya.

"Ah, itu kaleng sarden terakhirku-"

"Berisik! Nanti kubelikan lagi!"

"Kok marah sih?"

"Kau berharap aku tidak marah, hah?!" Agon berbalik dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di hadapan Unsui. Unsui berjengit sedikit, tapi masih memasang tampang datarnya.

"Agon, kau ini kenapa sih?" Unsui menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dengan bingung. Adiknya memang tempramental, tapi ia jarang marah-marah besar tanpa alasan.

Agon merogoh kantungnya dan menunjukan sebuah foto pada Unsui. Melihat itu, Unsui membelalak.

Hasil USGnya

"Jelaskan apa ini, sampah."

Tangan Unsui mengepal. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

Sial, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Kemarin Aishi, sekarang Agon. Apa memang ia tak ditakdirkan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun?

"Dengan siapa?"

Belum sempat Unsui membuka mulut, Agon sudah lebih dulu menginterogasinya. Unsui menatap Agon yang hanya dibalas tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Unsui menunduk kembali dan menghela napas.

"Aishi."

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Sudah kemarin."

"Biar kutebak, dia tak mau tanggung jawab."

Sial. Unsui makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu, tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan?"

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

Mau apa dia sekarang. Pertanyaan ini lagi. Ia sudah muak mendengarnya. Baik dari dokter Umemura, maupun dari dirinya sendiri.

"Agon. Kuberitahu satu hal, ini tak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Kau mau aku tidak peduli?"

Mendengar nada bicara Agon, tubuh Unsui berjengit seketika. Ini bukan kali pertama Agon bicara dengan anda seperti itu. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi instingnya seolah meneriakkan tanda bahaya. Ditambah lagi entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi feromon Agon seperti menguar begitu saja dengan liarnya. Refleks tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya. Seolah menahan apa yang ingin keluar.

"Oy Unko- _chan_. Kau kenapa?" tanya Agon. Hasil USGnya sudah ia taruh di tengah-tengah mereka.

Unsui bangkit perlahan. Tangan masih menutupi mulutnya. Ia melirihkan maaf dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandinya. Setelah ia masuk, ia langsung mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot turun dan terduduk di lantai.

Susah payah ia atur napasnya. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya sementara tangan kanannya terkulai lemas. Ia melirik ke sebelah kirinya, benda sialan itu masih ada di sana.

Test pack yang menunjukan hasil positif

Andai hasilnya tidak positif hidupnya tidak akan jungkir balik sekarang

Rasa mual kembali menyapanya. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk setidaknya menuju toilet dan memuntahkan apapun yang abru saja masuk ke tubuhnya. Meski akhirnya ia hanya memuntahkan air. Kalau diingat lagi, kemarin ia juga langsung tertidur tanpa makan apapun.

Tak pernah seumur hidupnya Unsui akan berpikir dia akan jadi orang tua yang buruk

Setelah menyiram toilet, Unsui segera keluar. Dilihatnya Agon masih di posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Unsui segera duduk kembali di hadapan Agon.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

Unsui masih terdiam. Tatapannya lurus pada hasil USG di hadapannya. Ia membuka mulut sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi. Agon memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Gestur Unsui sangat mudah dibaca untuknya. Gestur ragu-ragu yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Agon mengangkat alis. Ya, ia tak berharap mendapat jawaban langsung. Unko- _chan_ nya memang selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Tapi mengingat kejadian ini, ia tak bisa melihat kakaknya itu sebagai sosok yang berhati-hati.

"Lalu? Kau mau diam saja?"

"Aku tak bilang aku akan diam saja."

"Kau ragu."

Unsui meremas celana yang dikenakannya. Tatapannya beralih menuju mata Agon

"Kau tahu apa? Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan ini."

"Hoi, aku datang baik-baik untuk membicarakan ini denganmu-"

"Kau datang kemari seenaknya membawa kembali hasil tesku, kau kemari hanya untuk menertawaiku saja, kan?!"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERPIKIR AKU AKAN MENERTAWAIMU?!"

Raungan Agon seolah membisukan Unsui. Tubuhnya mundur sedikit dari kemarahan adiknya. Dari balik _google_ yang dikenakannya, Unsui tahu Agon sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan paling membunuh.

"Kau selalu berpikir aku datang untuk menertawaimu, untuk meremehkanmu. Lalu kau menjauh begitu saja, kau sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Unsui mengatupkan bibirnya. Keheningan diisi oleh suara napas Agon yang memburu. Tangan Unsui terulur dan menyentuh wajah Agon. Ia dapat merasakan Agon berjengit, namun Agon malah menatapnya balik.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf."

"Hah?"

Unsui tak menjawab. Tangannya masih tetap di wajah Agon, bahkan ibu jarinya mengelus wajah adiknya pelan.

Agon tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka sedekat ini. Kapan terakhir kali tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Kapan terakhir kali mereka masih sering memakai baju yang sama

Kapan terakhir kali Unsui berjalan di sisinya

Unsui menarik tangannya kembali dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, cukup untuk membuat Agon sedikit kecewa. Ingat, hanya sedikit

"Lalu kau kemari untuk apa? Hanya ingin mengembalikan ini?"

Agon berdecak. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya sembari tangan kanannya mengacak gaya rambut dreadnya itu. Unsui masih memperhatikannya, cukup untuk membuat Agon masuk posisi awkward.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Unsui mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tak tega menggugurkan mereka."

"Lalu? Kau ingin membesarkan mereka sendirian, begitu maksudmu?" seldiik Agon. Unsui mendengus.

"Memang aku harus apa lagi?"

Agon memicingkan matanya. Unsui sontak menelan ludah. Ia tidak merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Lantas…

"Unko- _chan_ , kau gila?"

Unsui mengerjap.

"Syukurlah aku masih waras. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak buta." Agon menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Dari foto itu, berapa anakmu? Dua, tiga. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendirian?"

Unsui semakin menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Memang aku harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi?"

Agon ingin terjun saja dari lantai dua apartemen ini. Sifat Unsui yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain bisa membuatnya gila cepat atau lambat. Melihat Agon yang sepertinya malah tersulut emosi membuat Unsui makin bingung.

"Oke. Begini saja." Agon menarik napas. "Anggaplah aku membantu bebanmu sedikit. Aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan kau tidak bisa pergi kerja. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa jauh tangga Shinryuuji kan."

Unsui mengerjap. Matanya mengatakan seolah ia sudah paham.

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau mau atau nggak?"

Unsui terdiam. Tak disangka Agon berbuat sejauh ini untuknya. Satu sisi di kepalanya berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi dan manusia di hadapannya ini bukan Agon.

"Kau diam, aku anggap itu iya." pernyataan Agon menyadarkan Unsui dari pikirannya.

"Jangan putuskan seenaknya!"

"Berisik. Kau tidak menolak juga."

Unsui menghela napas. Ia agak tidak enak kalau adiknya harus terlibat, tapi di satu sisi entah kenapa ia ingin melihat apa yang akan Agon lakukan. Unsui terkekeh pelan, asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yah, tak peduli seberapa kurang ajar sikapnya, Agon tetap adiknya. Dan Unsui akan terus menyayanginya.

"Oh iya, Ikkyu dan si monyet itu sudah kuberitahu duluan."

Tarik kembali, Unsui ingin sekali menghajar adiknya itu sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka?!" Unsui berteriak kesal.

"Mana kutahu, kupikir Ikkyu sudah tahu!"

"Tak kusangka kau bisa sebodoh ini."

"Aku bukan orang yang dengan naifnya percaya pada alpha yang tidak menandai omeganya!"

"Oh, diamlah!"

Unsui bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membuka kulkas kecil dan mencari apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dimasak untuk sarapan. Agon sendiri kembali duduk dan menatap ponselnya.

"Mereka khawatir. Lebih baik kau cepat beritahu mereka."

Gerakan Unsui terhenti. Ia melirik sedikit pada adiknya sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku akan memberitahu mereka nanti. Kau mau sarapan disini?" tawar Unsui.

"Hm, boleh."

Unsui mengeluarkan dua butir telur dan membuat omelet sederhana. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat SMA dulu.

Entah kenapa sebagian kekhawatirannya lenyap seketika

 _Jika bagimu cinta hanyalah membuang waktumu_

 _Maka buanglah padaku_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*bangkit dari kubur* #La

YAHOOOO LALAAA TUMBEN UPDATENYA CEPAAATTT #heh Iya ini karena saya ditagih. Dan kebetulan dapet ide pas tadi pagi kejedot tembok. Jangan tanya hubungannya apa

Harusnya saya bisa update jam 5 tadi sore, tapi pas ngerjain saya malah joget-joget lagu Waste It on Me HAHAHA MAAFKAN

Oh iya soal Agon disini, aku make teori yang sempat kubuat di FB beberapa waktu lalu. Yang mau monggo bisa cek disini . /media_set?set=a.1324545637678657&type=3

Makasih untuk yang udah fav dan follow~~ aduh kaget ada yang mau aja baca fanfic incest nista begini #La

Dan untuk **shunshines** OHOHO MAAFKAN SAYA BUKAN SAYA DONG KALO MOTONGNYA GAK PAS RAME. INI UDAH UPDATE. GIMANA?

Tapi jadi pendekan ini sih. Duh maafkan

Akhir kata, review?


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Untold

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, The Truth Untold and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 3: T** he **T** ruth **U** ntold

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Ini takdirku_

 _Jangan tersenyum padaku, menerangiku_

Unsui mulai menyesali keputusannya

Disinilah ia, di depan pintu apartemen Ikkyu dan Monta. Dengan Agon di sampingnya, menunggunya menekan bel.

"Agon, kau saja yang tekan belnya."

"Haah? Gak mau. Kau yang setuju memberitahu mereka hari ini!"

"Tekan bel saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Itu kalimatku!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ikkyu yang menenteng kantung sampah, masih dengan kaus hitam dan celana jogger.

"Ah, Unsui- _san,_ Agon- _san_. Selamat pagi." sapa Ikkyu yang dibalas sapa juga oleh Unsui dan Agon hanya menatap Unsui

"A-anu, soal kemarin…" ujar Ikkyu sambil menelan ludah. Agon memicing dan menyeret Unsui masuk ke dalam. Unsui membisikkan maaf dan hanya disambut tawa canggung dari Ikkyu.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan dengan tuan rumah. Unsui memainkan celananya gugup, Agon duduk dengan tangan direntangkan ke kepala sofa, sementara Ikkyu dan Monta duduk menunggu penjelasan. Kazuo duduk di dekat meja, memperhatikan keempat orang dewasa itu sambil menggumamkan bahasa bayinya.

"Anu… Unsui- _san_ , soal yang kemarin…" Monta akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ya, kalian sepertinya sudah tahu dari seseorang," Unsui menatap Agon tajam yang disapa oleh decihan kasar. "Dan ya, itu hasil tesku."

"J-jadi Unsui- _san_ benar-benar hamil?" tanya Ikkyu. Unsui menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk.

"Maaf, bukannya aku kepo atau tidak senang, sih… tapi kok bisa?" tanya Monta yang dihadiahi geplakkan di bahu.

"Kalau nanya yang peka sedikit bisa gak sih?!" bisik Ikkyu

"Aku kan nanya!"

"Ya kau pikirkan perasaan Unsui- _san_ juga, dong!"

"Ah, benar juga! M-maaf, Unsui- _san_!" Monta buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, tidak apa kok. Tapi aku memang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Hanya ingin memberitahu saja." Ujar Unsui. Agon meliriknya dari ujung matanya sebelum menggumam sendiri.

"Ng… ya, apapun yang terjadi atau apapun keputusan Unsui- _san_ , kita semua akan mendukungmu kok!" Ujar Monta lengkap dengan cengirannya. Ikkyu juga tersenyum dan menatap Unsui.

Unsui menunduk. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia bingung kenapa ia harus khawatir sebelumnya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, temannya tak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

"Ya…terimakasih."

"Unsui- _san,"_ suara Ikkyu membuat Unsui kembali mendongak. "Apa Unsui- _san_ ingin memberitahu yang lain, atau aku bisa memberitahu mereka?"

"Ah, sebisa mungkin aku ingin memberitahu mereka sendiri. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Tanpa sadar Agon selalu memperhatikannya.

Setelah berbicara ini-itu, Unsui mengajak Agon pulang. Mereka pun pamit pada Ikkyu dan Monta sebelum berjalan beriringan. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Agon teringat mereka belum makan siang. Baru ia ingin membuka suara, Unsui sudah bicara lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin memberitahu ayah."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kau tahu aku tak bisa_

 _Menunjukan diriku, memberikan diriku_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon mulai merasa Unsui betul-betul sudah gila. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kehilangan urat takutnya. Entah ia dihampiri setan macam apa saat Agon tak melihat atau kepalanya terbentur apa karena memberitahukan hal ini pada ayah mereka tidak terdengar sebagai ide yang bagus.

Tapi, bukan Unsui kalau level keras kepalanya bisa disejajarkan dengannya. Karena itu, kini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah lama mereka. Di rumah tempat mereka tumbuh besar bersama.

Rumah itu tak banyak berubah. Posisi furnitur yang masih sama, benda-benda yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka meninggalkannya, sebuah altar kecil di sudut ruangan juga masih sama.

"Jarang sekali kalian datang berdua." Sosok pria berumur dengan rambut yang sudah hampir seluruhnya memutih menaruh dua cangkir teh di hadapan mereka. Pria itu pun duduk dan tersenyum. Senyumannya masih sama, ditambah kerutan di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku yang mengajaknya kemari." Ujar Unsui. Tangannya lagi-lagi mengepal di lututnya.

"Yah, sudah kuduga. Agon tidak akan mau inisiatif datang." pria itu tertawa sementara Agon hanya mendecih.

Kalau boleh jujur, pria itu-ayah mereka jarang memperhatikan Unsui. Ia berdalih bahwa ia mempercayai anak tertuanya itu karena sikapnya yang tenang dan dewasa. Tapi satu sisi dalam diri Agon berfirasat bahwa ia mengabaikan Unsui karena dia omega. Unsui menyangkal bahwa tidak mungkin ayah mereka seperti itu, tapi Agon masih merasa kakaknya itu terlalu naif.

"Jadi, apa kalian ada perlu sesuatu?"

Unsui menengguk ludah. Tangannya meremas celananya dan sedikit gemetaran. Tanpa sadar, Agon menepuk bahunya. Unsui menoleh dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ayah mereka. Unsui menatap balik pria yang sudah mengurusnya bertahun-tahun itu dan menghela napas.

Tangannya meremas bajunya di bagian perut, seolah melindungi apa yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Ia sekali lagi menghela napasnya yang bergetar.

"Aku hamil."

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar. Tapi Agon tau diam-diam Unsui ketakutan setengah mati. Sejak dulu ia sudah dikenal sebagai tipe anak yang penurut dan bijak. Mendengar kabar tak terduga seperti ini, siapa saja pasti akan kaget. Terbukti dari ekspresi ayahnya yang dari khawatir berubah menjadi lurus.

"Sungguhan?" nada bicara ayahnya mendingin, membuat tubuh Unsui berjengit seketika.

"I-iya…"

Ayahnya menghela napas kasar. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya seolah frustrasi.

"Ayah, maaf-"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" tanya ayahnya tajam. "Kau tidak menghancurkan hidupku."

Unsui menunduk. Cengkraman tangannya menguat. Sekilas, Agon dapat melihat Unsui menahan tangisnya.

Ia tahu ayahnya tak pernah terlalu peduli padanya, tapi Unsui menghormatinya. Karena itu mendapat perkataan tadi pasti sama saja merenggut hati Unsui sejadi-jadinya.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Pada akhirnya kau hanya omega yang membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu kan? Membiarkan mereka mengawinimu, menyerahkan dirimu seperti kau tak punya harga diri." Lanjut ayahnya. Unsui hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menjawab.

Agon bangkit. Tanpa kata-kata, ia menarik tangan Unsui dan mengajaknya pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan ayahnya yang kebingungan akan sikap putranya tersebut. Unsui sendiri keheranan namun tubuhnya entah kenapa mematuhi Agon begitu saja.

Agon melepas tangan Unsui begitu sampai di _genkan_. Dia langsung memakai sepatunya sementara Unsui menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Agon, apa-"

"Ayo. Kita pulang."

"Ap-kenapa-"

"Tidak ada artinya juga kau memberitahu pak tua itu. Ayo cepat." Agon langsung membuka pintu dan keluar rumah. Unsui juga terburu-buru memakai sepatunya dan meminta maaf pada ayahnya sebelum mengikuti Agon.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Agon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sementara Unsui menggenggam pegangan ranselnya.

Sosok Agon sekarang menjadi misteri baginya. Sikapnya tidak mungkin berubah dalam semalam, lagipula tabiatnya masih sama. Dan lagi Unsui tahu, lebih tahu dari siapapun, Agon bukan tipe yang akan berbuat sesuatu atas dasar kasihan. Lantas kenapa Agon berbuat sejauh ini untuknya?

Hati keci dan instinglnya berkata untuk mempercayai Agon, tapi kecemasannya membuatnya merasa harus waspada.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya menghentikan langkah Unsui. Ia membuka pesan masuk yang rupanya dari Sena

 _ **Unsui-san. Lama tidak jumpa. Aku sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak Enma yang lain. Ah, ada Akaba-san, Hiruma-san dan Mamori nee-san juga karena diajak Suzuna. Apa Unsui-san mau ikut? Kita ada di kafe dekat pertokoan Deimon.**_

Kafe dekat pertokoan Deimon. Tempat yang dahulu hampir dihancurkan Kotaro dan Mizumachi saat mereka pulang latihan. Tempatnya tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang. Ia melirik Agon yang juga sedang memeriksa ponselnya, namun buru-buru memasukannya lagi ke kantung celananya. Agon berbalik dan menatap Unsui.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, terdengar kasar. Namun Unsui merasakan ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja?

"Mau ikut ke kafe dekat Deimon? Kobayakawa- _kun_ mengajakku ke sana."

Agon terdiam, namun ia berjalan lebih dulu dari Unsui.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Dan aku tahu_

 _Bahwa semua kehangatanmu itu nyata_

~~oo00oo~~

Memberitahu teman-teman mereka sama mudahnya dengan memberitahu Ikkyu dan Monta. Meski reaksi yang didapat lebih bervariasi. Misalnya Kurita yang menangis senang, Suzuna yang melompat kegirangan dan tak henti mengucapkan selamat, Sena yang nyaris pingsan, Mizumachi yang ikut kegirangan, Kotaro yang menganga sambil menjatuhkan sisirnya, Akaba yang ber-fuuh ria, Hiruma yang entah mengapa tertawa setan, dan Mamori yang tersenyum lembut dan memberi berbagai macam saran, mengingat ia sendiri juga punya seorang putri dengan Hiruma.

Setidaknya Unsui bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka.

Unsui kembali ke apartemennya saat hari mulai sore. Unsui merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mencari kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku kesana-sini." Ujar Unsui. Agon hanya menguap santai.

"Aku menginap disini." Ujar Agon seakan sudah tahu Unsui sebentar lagi akan mengomelinya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Sebelum Unsui sempat membuka mulut, Agon sudah mengeloyor masuk.

Apartemen Unsui tak bisa dibilang luas. Lebih tepatnya, hanya sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dapur serta ruangan lain yang merupakan kamar mandi. Benar-benar hanya cukup untuk dihuni Unsui sendiri.

Unsui menghela napas. Protes pun Agon gak akan mendengarnya.

"Ada futon cadangan di dekat futonku. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu." Unsui pun mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan hendak memasuki kamar mandi namun sebuah tangan memegang bahunya

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Agon.

"...hah?"

"Buka bajumu."

"KAU INI MIKIR APA?!" Unsui melempar pakaiannya yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Agon.

"Kau itu yang mikir apa. Aku hanya menyuruhmu buka baju." Balas Agon santai.

"Maaf setelah apa yang terjadi aku tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu."

"Aku sudah melihatmu telanjang berkali-kali! Sudah cepat!"

"Ta-"

" **Unsui.** "

Bulu kuduk Unsui berdiri seketika. Jujur ia sudah tak pernah mendengar Agon memanggil namanya, ditambah dengan suara memerintahnya itu. Tangan Unsui bergerak perlahan, membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu sebelum melucutinya ke lantai.

Agon menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Saat merasakan tangan Agon di lengannya, mata Unsui otomatis memejam. Namun, Agon hanya membalikkan badannya.

Bekas gigitan kecil bertaburan di sekujur tubuh Unsui, terutama di leher. Kebanyakan sudah hampir memudar, beberapa membekas menjadi keunguan.

"Agon, apa-"

"Kau tidak membiarkannya."

Unsui kebingungan. Agon melepaskan lengannya dan menatap langsung ke iris keabuan Unsui.

"Kalau kau pasrah kau sudah ditandai sekarang. Tapi hanya ada bekas gigitan kecil yang bahkan tidak berhasil diselesaikan."

Unsui mengambil kemejanya di lantai dan menyampirkannya asal di bahu, yang penting bisa menutupi semua tanda yang Agon katakan tadi.

"Maksudmu apa-"

"Kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu." Agon memotong perkataannya. "Kau diperkosa."

Unsui menatap lantai, tak berani menatap langsung mata kembarannya. Agon mendecak dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tahu tapi diam saja dan menerima perkataan pak tua itu-"

"Ucapannya tidak salah, Agon."

"Kau sudah melawan!" Agon meninggikan suaranya. "Setidaknya kau tidak terjebak dengan orang bodoh itu selamanya. Kalau memang kau memilih ingin melahirkan anak-anak itu, lantas itu salahmu?!"

Unsui menghela napas. Genggaman tangannya pada kemeja semakin erat.

"Hal itu…sudah tidak penting lagi."

Unsui berbalik dan memasuki kamar mandi. Suara pintu terkunci menggema. Agon menghela napas kasar dan duduk di atas futon. Ia benci ketika kakaknya menerima segala hal buruk yang menimpanya. Ia benci ketika kakaknya tak menyangkal perkataan buruk yang dilayangkan padanya.

Ia benci itu karena semua itu membuat Unsui lemah perlahan.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku takut, aku lelah, aku sangat takut_

 _Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi_

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah makan malam, Unsui dan Agon sudah tidur di futon masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya Unsui sudah tertidur. Agon masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Agon memutar kepalanya ke samping. Wajah tidur Unsui sebegitu dekat dengannya. Tenang, tanpa pertahanan.

Hanya sedekat ini saja ia bisa lihat raut kelelahannya. Ia menanggung begitu banyak beban di pundaknya, namun yang ia tahu Unsui selalu berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia selalu berkata ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum. Senyuman ramah yang selalu ia ingat.

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan senyuman itu setiap pagi.

Tangan Agon terangkat, sedikit menyentuh pipi kakak kembarnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Ia menggerutu pelan dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh bahunya.

"Kakak kembar bodoh…"

 _Seandainya dulu_

 _Sedikit saja_

 _Aku memiliki keberanian untuk berdiri di hadapanmu_

 _Apakah segalanya akan berbeda?_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*jedukin pala ke laptop* /La

HALOOO LALA BALIK LAGII iya bosen bat kan sekalinya balik malah muncul mulu. Kelakuan emang

Dan aduh ini apaan sih ini JELASIN KE SAYA INI APAAN MASYAALLAH OOCNYA UDAH PARAH INI *tenggak kunyit asem*

Dan sekali lagi, ini saya harusnya update dari pagi, tapi bagian awalnya susah ngebangunnya :' maapkeun lama ga nulis fanfic Eyeshield jadi gini.

Also, aku nyempilin HiruMamo sedikit disini AWKWKWKWKWKWK dan AkaKota kalo kalian menyipit sedikit.

Dan sekadar info lagi mungkin saya bakal lama lagi updatenya. Mungkin ntar sabtu atau minggu kalo kesambet saya bisa update sebelum resmi bakal hiatus update lagi karena udah masuk sekolah, PM, UPRAK, USBN, UN, SBMPTN dan kawan-kawannya. Derita kelas 12 begini amat ya :") #heh #gakusahcurhat

Makasih lagi buat yang udah sempetin diri baca sampahan hasil mimpi aneh saya suatu malam~ dimohon untuk para sider mulai memunculkan diri ya. Saia gak gigit kok (emang ada yang baca, La?)

Dan untuk **shunshines** , OHOHO IYA DONG~~ BOSEN TAU GANTUNG MULU. Kali ini ada brother fight lagi doongg hshshs aku suqa /yha Ini mungkin chapter depan nyeritain Unsui yang bakalan cuti ini sih. Apakah angst? Lihat saja ntar /ditampol

Akhir kata, RnR?


	4. Chapter 4 Forever Rain

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Forever Rain and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 4: F** orever **R** ain

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Aku harap setiap hari hujan_

 _Karena aku ingin seseorang menangis untukku_

Akhirnya setelah beradu argumen panjang dengan Agon, Unsui memutuskan untuk meminta cuti. Menurut hasil pemeriksaannya juga, ia harus mengambil cuti karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menurun.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sehari sebelumnya

~~oo00oo~~

Mentari sudah mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Udara yang cukup dingin membuat kondisi semakin nyaman untuk terus berbaring dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut yang hangat. Ditambah, ini hari minggu. Waktu yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai sebelum kembali ke kenyataan.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan ingin Agon kembali ke kenyataan lebih cepat.

Ponselnya yang ia taruh tepat di sampingnya berdering. Saat dibuka, rupanya pesan dari setan sialan bernama Hiruma Youichi yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Agon mulai berpikir kenapa ia menerima tawaran iblis Deimon itu untuk bekerja dengannya.

Ia bangkit dan mengucek mata. Setelah itu barulah ia sadar bahwa kakaknya tidak ada di sampingnya. Namun ia sadar pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju ke depan pintu tersebut, membukanya sedikit untuk mengintip.

Yang ia lihat adalah Unsui, duduk di hadapan toilet dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat jelas tercetak di kaus putihnya.

"Unko-chan."

Unsui mendongak. Agon menatapnya balik dengan tatapan datar. Unsui mendesah dan menyiram toilet.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Agon.

"Tidak. Hanya mual sedikit." Jawabnya. "Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Ah, tidak. Si setan sialan itu yang membangunkanku. Dia menyuruhku ke tempatnya." Ujar Agon sambil mendecih. Unsui tertawa lemah.

"Ya sudah, jangan buat dia marah. Kau mau sarapan?"

"Cih, siapa dia mengaturku."

"Bukannya dia bosmu?"

"Tak perlu diingatkan."

Agon keluar dari kamar mandi lebih dulu dan mengacak rambutnya. Tangannya seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara jatuh di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Unsui jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Unko-chan. Oy." Agon mendekati Unsui perlahan. Menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan suhu tubuh kakaknya yang dingin.

Sial.

Setelah buru-buru mengetik pesan pada Hiruma, Agon membawa Unsui ke rumah sakit.

~~oo00oo~~

Agon jujur saja sudah tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan dokter Umemura di hadapannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Unsui yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dadanya naik turun secara stabil, namun wajahnya masih pucat. Terlalu pucat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan hasil tes agar diberikan sebelum dia cuti. Setelah dia sadar dan dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dia sudah boleh pulang."

Agon menggumam dan membiarkan dokter Umemura pergi. Membiarkan ruangan tersebut hening.

Agon menghela napas dan mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada pesan balasan dari Hiruma. Ia mematikan ponselnya lagi dan menaruhnya di kantung. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Unsui.

Lama ia memperhatikan sampai ia mendengar erangan kecil. Mata abu-abu Unsui terbuka dan mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima matanya. Lama ia terdiam sebelum menoleh dan menatap Agon.

"...Agon…?"

"Bangun juga kau."

Unsui mencoba bangun namun bahunya ditahan oleh Agon. Posisinya yang sudah setengah terbangun kembali menjadi berbaring.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau pingsan." Jawab Agon sekenanya.

Unsui terdiam. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas.

"Maaf-"

"Bisa kau berhenti bilang maaf?"

Unsui terdiam. Ia menatap Agon yang memicingkan matanya.

"Kau minta maaf juga untuk apa. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Unsui terdiam. Tangannya ia biarkan terkulai di sampingnya.

"Aku merepotkanmu."

"Kau lebih memilih kubiarkan pingsan di rumahmu?"

Nada bicara Agon meninggi. Unsui terdiam, tidak mau menjawab. Hanya mendapat hening, Agon mendecak dan bangkit.

Unsui hanya terdiam melihat tingkah adiknya. Seingat Unsui, Agon tak pernah punya masalah ketika ia terus menerus meminta maaf. Malah ia bersikap seperti sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf.

Hati kecilnya merasa sedikit senang, tapi sesuatu di otaknya terus menjatuhkan mentalnya.

Ia disadarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Dokter Umemura masuk dan tersenyum padanya. Menjelaskan kondisinya secara singkat dan memberi beberapa hasil tes.

Saat pulang baik Agon dan Unsui tak ada yang bicara. Tak satupun.

~~oo00oo~~

Dan disinilah ia, bersiap meminta cuti. Agak keterlaluan memang, tapi ia cukup sadar diri. Tangga Shinryuuji terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tadi pagi pun ia berangkat dengan susah payah, dan sampai dengan keadaan hampir pingsan lagi.

Tangannya terangkat, perlahan mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Sebuah suara memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Perlahan ia buka pintu di hadapannya.

Ruang kepala sekolahnya terbilang luas. Hanya terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan beberapa patung buddha. Dilihatnya ada kepala sekolah Shinryuuji yang dahulu merupakan wali kelasnya saat kelas dua. Ditambah ada sang wakil kepala sekolah.

"Ah, Kongo- _kun_. Jarang sekali melihatmu kemari. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya kepala sekolah. Hinamoto Shouyo merupakan sosok yang dikenal tegas sejak dulu namun dibaliknya memiliki hati pemurah dan tutur kata yang tenang. Dan bisa dibilang ia adalah salah satu guru yang menganggap Unsui setara dengan murid lainnya, terlepas dari status omeganya. Satunya lagi adalah pelatih Sendoda.

"Ah, ng… sebelumnya saya ingin anda membaca ini."

Unsui menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Hinamoto membuka amplop cokelat tersebut dan menjejerkan isinya, sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Melihat kepala sekolah membaca dokumen itu satu per satu cukup membuat jantung Unsui serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat, meninggalkan sensasi panas dan perih.

Sejenak, Hinamoto terdiam. Ia berkali-kali melihat isi dokumen tersebut dan mengucek matanya. Sialnya, wakil kepala sekolah yang kebetulan berada di sana juga turut melihat. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang begitu saja dari dunia ini.

"Jadi," Hinamoto berdeham. "Menurut yang tertulis disini kau ingin meminta cuti yang cukup lama?"

"Iya, benar." Jawab Unsui. Suasana hening yang berat menelisik seluruh ruangan. Unsui menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pak, saya-"

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Unsui menoleh wakil, Higuchi Takano. Ia tak terlalu menyolok, tapi ia cukup terkenal sebagai seorang alpha yang memandang rendah omega. Higuchi bangkit dan berjalan ke sisi Unsui.

"Kau bahkan belum lama disini tapi sudah menuntut sejauh itu. Bagaimana pula caranya kau diterima disini?" tanya Higuchi tajam. Unsui tetap menatap lantai di bawahnya, bersikap seolah kata-kata Higuchi hanya angin lalu.

"Omega sejak awal memang harusnya diam saja." Lanjut Higuchi. "Kau cukup duduk diam dan dengarkan apa yang alpha katakan."

"Higuchi, hentikan-"

"Jika sudah seperti ini, seorang omega sudah tidak bernilai lagi." Suara Higuchi lagi-lagi memenuhi ruangan. "Bukan begitu, Kongo- _kun_?"

"Pak." Unsui menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Saya mengerti bila permintaan ini tidak mungkin, jadi-"

"Tidak mungkin? Ini sudah bukan tidak mungkin lagi."

"Higuchi." Suara Hinamoto memotong perkataan Higuchi. Higuchi menunduk dan menjauh dari Unsui.

"Aku yang berhak memutuskan disini." Kata Hinamoto final. Hinamoto menatap Unsui yang masih menunduk.

"Kongo- _kun_ , tegakkan kepalamu." Unsui mendongak dan disapa oleh wajah kepala sekolahnya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa memberikan cuti penuh padamu."

"Pak, saya-"

"Karena itu saya akan menjelaskannya nanti. Kau bisa mulai cuti besok bila keadaanmu semakin parah." Ujar Hinamoto sembari membereskan berkas-berkas tadi kembali ke amplop. Ia menyerahkannya lagi pada Unsui sambil tersenyum. Unsui membungkuk berterimakasih dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sungguh ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada kepala sekolahnya itu.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku berdiri di kegelapan_

 _Menunduk, menatap kakiku_

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui kini kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah, saling duduk berhadapan. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Saat ia beranjak pulang, Hinamoto menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke kantornya.

Hinamoto menaruh dua cangkir teh di mejanya. Ia langsung menyesap tehnya, sementara Unsui masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Antara kebingungan dan takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinamoto. Unsui hanya menggeleng pelan. Hinamoto tersenyum dan menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Melihatmu tadi aku jadi teringat istriku di rumah." Hinamoto membuka pembicaraan. "Istriku memang pendiam, tapi dia bisa keras kepala. Dia akan melakukan apa saja kalau sudah menetapkan hatinya."

Unsui mengangguk pelan, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hinamoto mengajaknya kemari.

"Lalu, aku juga teringat anakku. Dia sudah masuk universitas sekarang. Aaahh, rasanya baru kemarin ia berlarian ke pangkuanku. Dia sudah jadi gadis dewasa, persis ibunya." Hinamoto mendesah dan kembali menyesap tehnya. "Suatu saat nanti juga kau akan merasakannya."

Unsui hanya mengeluarkan respon seadanya, masih kebingungan. Hinamoto menatap Unsui sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan Higuchi. Dia memang seperti itu." Hinamoto menaruh cangkirnya.

"Kongo- _kun_ , kau anak baik. Sejak dulu." Lanjutnya lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padamu, tapi kau berani menanggung semuanya. Kebaikan hatimu dan keyakinanmu masih sama seperti dulu." Unsui terdiam. Matanya beralih menuju cangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Selama kau di rumah, aku ingin kau tetap membuat materi pembelajaran. Kau bisa mengirimnya lewat surel atau dikirimkan kemari, juga tetap membuat soal ujian semampumu." Ujar Hinamoto. Ia kembali menengguk tehnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu takut bicara padaku. Omega atau bukan, manusia tetaplah manusia." Hinamoto menepuk bahu Unsui. Unsui tersenyum, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan mengalir begitu saja.

"Terimakasih, Hinamoto- _sensei_." ujarnya. Mendengar itu, Hinamoto mengerjap dan tertawa.

"Ayo diminum tehnya, ini kesukaanku."

"Ah, terimakasih."

~~oo00oo~~

"Pulang juga kau."

Yang tidak Unsui duga adalah Agon berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia pikir Agon masih marah padanya. Unsui membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Agon juga langsung menaruh tasnya dan membuka asal pakaiannya, seolah berada di rumah sendiri.

Unsui langsung berkutat di dapur. Mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas dan mulai mencuci dan memotongnya.

"Sudah minta cuti?"

Suara Agon memecah keheningan. Unsui melirik dari ujung matanya sebelum lanjut memotong wortel.

"Sudah."

"Tidak ada komentar apa-apa?"

"Terlalu banyak komentar."

"Huh."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara pisau bertemu dengan talenan dan air yang mendidih.

"Kau mandi dulu sa-"

"Unsui."

Unsui menghentikan gerakannya. Lagi-lagi Agon memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa geli mendengarnya.

"...kenapa?"

Agon bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Unsui. Terus mendekat hingga jarak mereka tidak lebih dari dua centimeter. Unsui menumpu tubuhnya ke pinggiran meja dapur, menatap adiknya.

"Agon, apa-"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia merasakan ibu jari Agon di bibirnya. Agon melepas _google_ yang biasa ia kenakan sehingga Unsui bisa melihat langsung mata abu-abunya yang begitu mirip dengan miliknya.

Mata yang selalu terlihat meremehkan dan penuh hasrat membunuh.

Hening berlangsung lama. Tak ada pergerakan apapun. Sesekali Agon menyapukan ibu jarinya di belahan bibir Unsui.

"...untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

Unsui mengerjap. Agon terus menatapnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh. Unsui mulai curiga adiknya kerasukan sesuatu.

"Kau yang menawarkan diri."

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

"Sejak kapan aku membencimu?"

"Kau menjauhiku."

"Bukannya kau yang menjauhiku?"

Agon terdiam. Ia mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Unsui. Tanpa sadar Unsui memejamkan mata. Mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Unsui merasa nafasnya sedikit lega. Ia buka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya Agon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Percuma nanya. Aku mau mandi."

Dengan itu, Agon langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Unsui terdiam, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Sejak kapan Unsui menjauhi Agon?

Kenapa ia merasa bersalah?

 _Aku tidak hidup karena tidak bisa mati_

 _Tapi aku terikat oleh sesuatu_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Yak segitu saja chapter kali ini, monggo dilanjut ke chapter berikutnya~ adios~~


	5. Chapter 5 Promise

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Promise and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 5: P** romise

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Aku duduk sendirian, merosot jatuh_

 _Dan merusak diriku dengan pikiran ini_

 _Kau menjauhiku_

Kata-kata Agon terus terngiang di kepalanya. Di hadapannya adalah kumpulan kertas berisi materi pembelajaran yang dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar ia malah memikirkan Agon dan perkataannya semalam.

Unsui menghela napas. Tangan kirinya menyentuh perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit, menandakan kehidupan di dalamnya tumbuh dengan baik. Tangan kanannya lanjut menulis di atas kertas. Suasana benar-benar sunyi. Hanya suara angin yang menemaninya.

Akhirnya, Unsui menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas yang sudah sejak tadi digelutinya. Ia menaruhnya di lantai dan membereskan alat tulisnya lebih dulu. Ia rapikan tumpukan kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop cokelat besar. Lain kali ia buat program pembelajaran dari komputer sajalah.

Pikirannya kembali ke saat ini. Matanya menerawang jauh, memikirkan maksud perkataan Agon. Ia sendiri tak ingat pernah menjauhi Agon. Adiknya sendiri yang melepaskan diri begitu saja.

Adiknya sendiri yang melangkah jauh, mengenakan titel jenius dengan bangga

Meninggalkannya jauh di belakang

~~oo00oo~~

Agon mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja dengan kesal. Setumpuk pekerjaan yang sudah ia selesaikan teronggok begitu saja di sudut meja. Beberapa pekerja yang kebetulan berada di sana segera menjauh karena aura membunuh Agon yang amat dahsyat.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas. Beberapa karyawan lain mencoba mendekati Agon namun hanya dihadiahi _deathglare_ yang membuat mental menjadi ciut. Sudah bisa ditebak, para karyawan langsung lari terbirit.

Mending jangan gangguin macan yang sedang kesal deh!

"Kekekekeke! Kenapa mukamu itu hah, _dread_ sialan?"

Suara setan lainnya. Agon memicing kesal pada sosok Hiruma yang tengah memasang senyuman (baca: seringaian) setannya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, sampah! Menjauh dariku!" Sungut Agon. Oh betapa Agon sangat berani mengingat jabatan Hiruma ada di atasnya. Namun karyawan lain sudah terlalu takut untuk menegurnya.

"Kekeke. Ikut denganku, _dread_ sialan! Kau harus laporkan hasil pekerjaan secepat dewamu itu padaku!"

"Jangan memerintahku, bodoh!"

"Kekeke apa aku memberikanmu pilihan? Ayo cepat!"

Di sebuah restoran, Hiruma dan Agon nampak duduk di sebuah meja samping jendela. Percakapan mereka nampak tenang, namun aura iblis menguar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kekekeke. Akhirnya ketahuan juga penipu sialan itu menutupi banyak kelebihan dana di proyek yang tidak seharusnya. Kau bisa diandalkan juga untuk hal ini, _dread_ sialan."

"Heh! Aku ogah melakukan hal ini lagi kalau bayaranku tidak tinggi."

"Ya ya ya, soal itu mudah untukku. Setidaknya para penipu sialan itu bisa berlutut di bawah kakiku, kekekekeke!"

Beberapa pegawai kantoran yang datang untuk makan siang menatap meja tersebut dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Bau setannya kemana-mana, bok.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan si botak sialan itu?"

Agon mengangkat alis. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk dari pertanyaan Hiruma.

Tapi memang pertanyaan Hiruma selalu mencurigakan sih

"Hah? Apa urusanmu, sampah?" Agon bersender dan mengorek telinganya. Hiruma hanya menyeringai sambil memainkan senjatanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia datang kalau dia hamil, dan dia kebetulan bersamamu. Bukankah itu mencurigakan, hm?"

"Kau pikir aku yang melakukannya? Bukan, bodoh!"

"Berarti itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, kan?"

"Kau sendiri tidak punya urusan apapun soal ini."

Seringaian Hiruma menipis, namun seringaian itu masih tercetak di wajahnya. "Aah, aku paham. Mencoba membangun kembali hubungan yang sempat berakhir buruk, hm? Kau kasihan padanya?" selidik Hiruma. Dimasukannya permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya itu ke antara giginya yang taring semua. Agon mendecih.

"Dia tidak butuh dikasihani. Dia tidak selemah itu." Agon menumpukan dagunya, menatap jalanan ramai di luar jendela.

"Lalu? Kau membencinya tapi masih membantunya. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan kasihan?"

Agon bangkit dan menarik kerah kemeja Hiruma. Matanya menatap langsung iris emerald di hadapannya. Penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Aku tak pernah membencinya." Geram Agon. "Tak pernah sekalipun."

"KEKEKEKEKE! Kau gampang banget dipancing. Kekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lumayan, lumayan. Ancaman baru…kekekeke!"

"Kauu! Setan pirang!"

Hiruma asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Agon susah payah untuk tidak menghajar setan Deimon di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun, dia masih dibayar oleh setan satu ini.

"Yak, seperti yang kau bilang ini bukan urusanku. Tapi bukankah kau sedikit gegabah, _dread_ sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Ekspresinya kembali tenang.

Agon terdiam. Ia duduk kembali ke tempatnya dan menatap jalanan.

"Kau sadar kau juga menaruh hidup kakakmu dalam bahaya disini. Tak peduli akan apa yang kukatakan atau apa yang pemerintah katakan, mereka masih akan mengincar siapapun yang sudah memegang rahasia mereka. Baik kau atau aku."

Agon mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak bisa menyangkal atau membantah kata-kata Hiruma. Karena memang benar. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawa Unsui disini, tapi untuk apa? Pada akhirnya dia juga bertindak egois.

Tapi ia tidak mau semua yang dimilikinya dan kakaknya semakin hancur

~~oo00oo~~

 _Sejak kapan kau mulai menyakitiku?_

 _Kau sendiri juga tidak tahu_

~~oo00oo~~

Kalau kau pikir Agon lah yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya dari Unsui, kau salah besar.

Kalau kau berpikir bahwa Agon lah yang selalu berjalan lebih dulu dengan arogannya, kau salah.

Agon memang brengsek, tapi ia tidak serta merta menjadi orang brengsek.

Hidupnya bisa dibilang terlalu mudah. Ia diberkahi bakat yang sempurna, semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya, statusnya sebagai alpha membuatnya semakin disegani.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Unsui. Ia terlahir biasa saja, ditambah statusnya sebagai omega. Ia tak pernah dilihat, kerja kerasnya pun tak terbayar.

Unsui mengalami _heat_ pertamanya dua hari sebelum kematian ibu mereka. Ibu mereka sudah lama sakit-sakitan, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Bahkan saat ibunya dimakamkan, Agon tidak bisa meneteskan satu air mata pun. Pikirannya jauh pada Unsui yang ditinggal di rumah. Ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa omega yang sedang _heat_. Yang ia tahu dari kelas kesehatan yang ia ikuti dengan ogah-ogahan adalah omega mengalami puncak ovulasi yang membuatnya ingin dikawini oleh alpha. Bagi para alpha, itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan tapi ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa hal itu di mata para omega. Awalnya ia tak peduli, tapi kakaknya merasakannya. Kakak yang selama ini berbagi perasaan dengannya.

Ia terpikir apakah Unsui tahu. Apakah Unsui tahu bahwa ibunya, sosok yang selalu menyayangi mereka sudah tiada. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum diantara penyakitnya, yang selalu berkata bahwa ia akan segera sembuh kini sudah menyerah. Kini sudah pergi selamanya.

Malam itu, Agon naik menuju kamar Unsui. Biasanya ayahnya yang menaruh makanan ke kamar Unsui karena alpha yang sudah memiliki _mate_ tak akan terpengaruh oleh _heat_ omega lain yang bukan _mate_ nya. Tapi sekarang ayahnya sibuk dengan telepon yang mengatakan turut berduka cita. Ayahnya akhirnya menyuruh Agon menaruh makanannya di depan pintu dan ayahnya akan menaruhnya di kamar saat ia sudah selesai. Agon menurutinya dengan ogah-ogahan, namun ia juga ingin tahu keadaan kakaknya.

Sudah tiga hari Unsui dikunci di dalam. Ia menaruh mangkuk berisi sup di depan pintu kamarnya sebelum ia mendengar sesuatu.

Suara isak tangis

Agon selalu membenci suara itu

~~oo00oo~~

Menurut buku yang ia baca, seharusnya _heat_ omega berakhir setelah tujuh hari yang berarti hari itu adalah hari terakhir _heat_ Unsui. Akhirnya ia bisa berjalan ke sekolah lagi bersamanya. Ia lebih suka ketika ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara meski Unsui hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Lebih menarik daripada hanya mendengarkan musik metal dari _earphone_ nya. Pagi itu Agon segera mencuci muka dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yo, Unsui."

Unsui mendongak. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Agon mengerjap. Apa dia masih tak enak badan? Biasanya ia akan membalas selamat pagi atau memarahinya karena selalu bangun mepet. Agon menggendikkan bahu dan duduk di tempatnya. Ayah mereka selalu berangkat lebih dulu, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa makan berdua saja.

Setelah selesai makan dan menaruh cucian masing-masing di tempatnya, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah. Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah yakin seluruh rumah aman dan terkunci.

"Kau masih lemas? Memang _heat_ itu seperti apa?" lagi-lagi Agon yang membuka percakapan. Lagipula ia memang sudah lama ingin bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Agon semakin bingung. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Unsui yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia pernah dengar kalau _heat_ seorang omega bisa jadi sangat berbahaya hingga ke titik mereka bisa sakit parah.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan bersamaku." Ujar Unsui, akhirnya membuka suara. Agon mengerjap.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu membuang waktumu dengan omega sepertiku." Tegasnya. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa jalan duluan."

Agon semakin bingung. Apa memang kakaknya selalu seperti ini? Merendahkan dirinya begitu saja?

"Oy, Unsui."

Unsui kembali menunduk. Agon sempat mendengar kata maaf sebelum Unsui berjalan lebih dulu.

Sejak itu Agon berhenti memanggil namanya

~~oo00oo~~

Agon melangkah mendekati sosoknya yang duduk di pinggir tangga. Gakurannya nampak masih basah karena ia nekat lari di tengah hujan.

"Apa kau datang untuk menertawaiku?" suara kakaknya memecah keheningan.

"...Aah… mungkin."

Padahal tadinya ia datang karena ingin memberinya payung.

"Jangan buang waktumu untuk orang yang tidak berbakat sepertiku." Ujar Unsui sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Di dunia kekuatan nyata rasa kasihan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun."

"Majulah dan hancurkan orang biasa yang menghalangimu. Percaya pada kekuatanmu sendiri."

Agon tidak mau mendengarnya

"Dengan begitu aku…akan merasa dihargai."

Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan meninju wajah Unsui. Ia ingin berkata bahwa semua itu tidak penting. Ia tak peduli kalau Unsui hanya orang biasa. Ia tidak peduli akan titel jenius yang orang lain berikan padanya.

Ia tak membutuhkannya kalau itu artinya Unsui harus menjauh darinya.

Agon mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku. Menahan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. Sejak dulu ia selalu menganggap Unsui setara. Ia tak pernah menganggap Unsui lebih rendah darinya. Unsui itu kakaknya, ia menyayanginya.

Tapi apapun yang Agon katakan sekarang, Unsui belum tentu akan mendengarkannya.

"Tak usah kau bilang pun akan kulakukan."

Hari itu, segalanya sudah hancur baginya.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kau hanya menjauh seperti ini_

 _Aku berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja_

 _Sebetulnya itu bohong_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon berjalan santai. Akhirnya jam pulang kantor, jam yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia teringat Unsui sudah mulai cuti, jadi seharusnya sudah ada orang di apartemennya. Ia sudah bilang ia akan menginap lagi dan hanya disambut helaan napas.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku. Ia buka kunci ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Unsui

 _ **Kau sudah pulang? Bisa tolong mampir ke minimarket? Kecapnya habis**_

Agon mengetik 'ya' singkat sebagai balasan. Padahal hari Minggu kemarin mereka juga ke minimarket. Terkadang Unsui memang sering melupakan apa saja yang harus dibeli saat tidak membawa catatan belanjaan, tak peduli seteliti apa dia.

Tak lama pesan kembali masuk. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat bertuliskan terima kasih. Agon melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berhenti sebentar di minimarket.

Ia menelusuri rak sampai berhasil menemukan kecap. Ia meraihnya dan segera berjalan ke kasir.

Sejenak ia berhenti di bagian rak produk susu. Ia tatap barisan pudding rasa vanilla. Ia ingat kemarin Unsui sempat berdiri cukup lama di sana, menatap pudding tersebut. Baru Agon ingin menegurnya, Unsui langsung berbalik dan mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan sebelum mengajak Agon membayar.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mengambil dua cup pudding dan membayarnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Agon langsung saja membuka pintu apartemen Unsui. Ia taruh plastik belanjaannya dan melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat datang." Ujar Unsui yang dibalas dengan gumaman. Di dengarnya suara Unsui merogoh kantung belanjaan. Sempat berhenti sebentar sebelum terdengar suara plastik lagi.

"Agon, kau membeli ini?" tanya Unsui sambil mengeluarkan dua cup pudding.

"Ya." Jawab Agon singkat.

"Sejak kapan kau suka makanan manis?" Unsui menaikkan alis.

"Aku tak bilang itu untukku."

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Ya untukmu, bodoh!"

Unsui mengerjap. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku juga tidak memintamu."

"Ck, diamlah. Kemarin kau memperhatikannya lama sekali."

Unsui terkekeh dan memasukkan pudding itu ke kulkas. Ia kembali memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku ingin kau jadi cahayamu, baby_

 _Kau harus jadi cahayamu_

 _Jadi kau tidak akan terluka lagi, jadi kau akan lebih sering tersenyum_

 _Aku akan jujur padamu malam ini_

~~oo00oo~~

Makan malam berlangsung hening seperti biasa. Baik Agon maupun Unsui asyik dengan pikiran dan hidangan masing-masing. Pikiran Agon sendiri melayang jauh ke percakapannya dengan Hiruma siang ini. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Unsui.

Sialnya, Unsui juga menatapnya. Unsui berhenti menyumpitkan nasinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Unsui. Agon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada."

Unsui nampak tidak yakin, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Setelah selesai, Unsui bangkit dan membereskan piringnya. Agon mengikutinya, mengambil piring Unsui dan menaruhnya di bak cuci.

"Aku bisa beres-beres sendiri." Kata Unsui.

"Ck. Gak usah banyak protes."

Unsui tersenyum. Ia langsung sibuk dengan cucian sedangkan Agon duduk tak jauh darinya. Ponselnya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

Ia membuka kunci. Nama Hiruma terpampang di layar. Ia buka pesan itu yang rupanya berisi dokumen dan beberapa foto.

Agon menelusuri foto tersebut satu per satu. Kebanyakan ber-teks bahasa Inggris. Sepertinya 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak. Padahal Hiruma baru saja mendapat laporan tadi siang.

Di bawahnya, terdapat pesan sebenarnya dari Hiruma.

 _ **Mereka sudah bergerak. Aku tidak tahu dia akan langsung menargetkan pemerintah Jepang atau kita terlebih dahulu. Apapun itu, kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu. Kau tahu mereka. Mereka akan menghabisi orang-orang di sekitarmu lebih dahulu, lalu membunuhmu.**_

Agon mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Giginya beradu di dalam mulut. Ia mendongak dan membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Unsui.

Seluruh suaranya terasa berhenti di tenggorokannya. Ia lihat Unsui yang mengelap tangannya setelah selesai mencuci semua piring. Tatapan matanya sayu, dan wajahnya masih pucat. Ada sesuatu yang menancap dada Agon saat ia melihat Unsui memegangi perutnya sambil menghela napas. Sadar diperhatikan, Unsui menoleh menatap balik Agon.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Agon melengos. "Tidak ada."

Tangannya kembali meraih ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan serangkaian pesan pada Hiruma. Ia tak peduli akan seperti apa tawa iblis itu bila ia bertemu dengannya nanti. Ia tidak peduli jika pesan itu akan dijadikan bahan ancaman. Dia hanya akan menegaskan satu hal.

 _ **Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mereka**_

 _Tautkan jari kelingking kita_

 _Dan berjanjilah padaku_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

(:o)c WAH, ADA APA INIIII *apaansi*

CIEEEE LALAAAA DOUBLE UPDATE KARENA MAU HIATUUUUSS *dikemplang*

Iya, ini abal banget. Saya tahu.

Saya ingin bikin angst tapi kokoro sudah tidak tahan. Tapi gimana emang genrenya angst kok :" *heh *lu

Awalnya aku mikir mau dibawa ke mana chapter kali ini karena gak ada gambaran. Sampai aku denger ulang lagu forever rain sama promise dan be like… INI DIA. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Terimakasih kepada youtube playlist dan BTS karena somehow lirik lagu mereka memberikan ide untuk menjalankan project nista yang tadinya kupikir tidak akan kukerjakan

Tapi aku bingung gimana caranya dengerin lagu forever rain yang bikin kokoro serasa bolong malah jadinya chapter wholesome sedangkan promise yang wholesome banyak polemiknya. Yaudahlah ya… *ditabokin*

BTW bagi kalian yang suka lagu akustik, lagu Promise-nya Jimin BTS ini recommended banget. *jangan promosi* *dikemplang*

Dan juga buat yang nanya sebenernya Hiruma sama Agon kerja apaan, kok kayaknya serem begitu, Hiruma itu jadi pemimpin perusahaan software gitu. Softwarenya bisa macem-macem, bisa buat game, edukasi, atau bahkan uhuk-nyadap informasi pemerintah bahkan sampai negara lain-uhuk. Disini Agon ditulis posisinya akuntan tapi sebenernya dia yang bantuin Hiruma nemuin bisnis-bisnis 'kotor' make softwarenya itu. Tapi tenang, softwarenya kece dan aman virus kok. Maksudnya bikin program pembelajaran pake komputer Unsui itu juga make aplikasi terobosan software Hiruma yang ini~

Dan seperti yang saya bilang, saya bakal hiatus lama. Besok saya sudah harus kembali ke kenyataan pahit :") Kalau ada waktu mungkin saya update meski tak banyak atau sering. Saya gak bakal ninggalin project ini kok (hilih)

Juga makasih banyak buat yang udah review~~

Buat **putra.** aduh beneran ada yang baca lho jadi maluuuu *heh* *apaan sih* Aduh beneran? Kukira ini ngaco banget alurnya huhu… ini udah lanjut~ semoga puas ya~~

Dan juga buat **shunshines** (yang setia daku tag di FB kalau update), ITU GAK MUNGKIN AKABA MENGUNDANG DIRINYA SENDIRI KE REUNIAN ENMA KAAANN WKWKWK. Ini aku tadinya mau bikin rusuh lagi tapi tapi…aku gak tega. Unsui sudah terlalu lelah :') (Unsui: sadar juga lu thor) IYA KAN AKU PAS BIKIN DIALOGNYA JUGA UDAH HEADBANG. Aku masih bingung nentuin pair ohohohoho liat nanti sadja *heh* IYA AKU SEMANGAT KOK UJIAN-UJIANNYA ASDFGHJKL. Ntar aku liat siapa tau Unsui bisa disiksa lebih jauh HAHAHA *apaansih*

Oh dan sekali lagi, flashback soal Agon dan Unsui didasarkan dari postinganku di facebook. Ini linknya, web. facebook nuraffa. aprilia / media _ set ?set=a. 1324545637678657 &type=3 tinggal hapus tanda spasinya. Saya sudah setting jadi publik jadi semua orang bisa liat~

Duh banyak bacot *ditabok*

Yak segitu saja dari Lala. RnRnya?


	6. Chapter 6 Love

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Trivia: Love and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 6: L** ove

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Apa ini Cinta_

 _Terkadang aku tahu, terkadang tidak_

Seperti yang sudah diduga Agon, Hiruma memanggilnya ke ruangannya. Ia disapa seringaian khas Hiruma sambil membersihkan senjatanya.

"Kau berani juga ya, dread sialan."

"Ngapain aku takut pada sampah kecil macam mereka, hah?"

"Kekeke maksudku bukan itu!" Agon mengangkat alis. "Berani sekali kau mengirimkan pesan berisi kelemahan seperti itu padaku. Akan kuapakan ya, kekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa semakin keras.

"Tck, terserah mau kau apakan! Tapi ingat, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau punya pikiran seperti itu pada manajer dan anakmu itu!" Yang dimaksud Agon adalah Mamori.

"Kekeke, dia istri sialan dan anak sialanku. Apa alasanmu, hm?"

"Dia kakakku, salah?!"

Hiruma berhenti mengelap senjatanya dan menaruhnya di sisi tubuhnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Agon. Yang dilihat Agon adalah sebuah email berbahasa Inggris.

"Pihak mereka akan datang besok. Mereka bilang akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kita." Ujar Hiruma. Agon dapat mendengarnya menarik napas. "Tapi kau tahu apa maksud mereka bernegosiasi."

"Sampah merepotkan." Agon bersungut dan mengacak rambut dreadnya. "Biarkan saja, akan kuhancurkan mereka sampai jadi debu."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu, dread sialan." Perkataan Hiruma terdengar tajam. "Tapi baik istri dan anak sialanku, maupun si botak sialan itu, meski tak ada hubungannya mereka ada di posisi berbahaya."

Agon mendecih. Ia tidak menyangkal mulai besok ia akan merasa orang-orang mengikutinya. Ia terpikir ingin kembali ke apartemennya saja sampai masalah ini selesai, tapi ini masalah serius.

Orang yang berurusan dengan mereka menjalankan penipuan saham besar dari seluruh dunia. Tak banyak orang yang mampu mengungkap kejahatan yang mereka lakukan, tetapi sepertinya mereka sudah siap dengan segala resiko. Buku ancaman Hiruma sudah tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Pilihan mereka sekarang adalah konfrontasi langsung.

Agon keluar dari ruangan Hiruma. Alih-alih kembali ke mejanya, ia malah berjalan keluar. Ditatapnya langit musim dingin keabu-abuan. Asap dingin terhembus disaat ia menghela napas.

Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian bulan lalu. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah keadaan kakaknya. Dia tahu bahwa pacar kakaknya itu tidak akan mau diminta pertanggung jawaban, tak peduli apapun yang Unsui katakan mengenainya selama ini, karena itu Agon mengambil keputusan secara impulsif. Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, pikirannya hanyalah saat itu kakaknya tak punya siapa-siapa. Hanya ada Agon saat itu.

Tapi apabila Agon tidak membuat keputusan itu, apa Unsui tidak akan dihantui bahaya seperti ini?

~~oo00oo~~

 _Hatiku tidak nyata_

 _Aku hanya merasakannya_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon membuka pintu apartemen Unsui dengan kunci cadangan. Hampir sebulan sejak Agon seenaknya tinggal bersama kakaknya, Unsui langsung memberinya kunci cadangan seandainya saat Agon pulang Unsui sedang keluar atau tidak bisa membukakan pintu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia disajikan pemandangan kakaknya tertungkup di meja. Agon mendekatinya perlahan dan menyentuh lehernya perlahan, memastikan kakaknya tidak pingsan, lagi.

Inilah alasan ia bimbang ia harus kembali ke apartemennya atau tetap disini. Bila ia kembali mungkin Unsui tidak akan terlibat terlalu jauh dari masalah yang dibuatnya. Tapi bila ia tinggalkan bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Memang ia tak sering pingsan lagi seperti bulan kemarin tapi entah setan apa yang membisikinya dan terus membuatnya khawatir.

Mata Unsui mengerjap. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengucek mata. Agon langsung saja bangkit dan mengambil dua gelas air. Ia isi keduanya dan menegguk salah satu isinya. Ia kembali ke sisi Unsui dan memberikan gelas lainnya. Unsui mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lirih sebelum meminumnya.

"Kalau pulang harusnya kau bilang." Ujar Unsui. Agon mendecak.

"Kau baru bangun dan kau langsung mengomeliku? Memang kau ibuku?" Agon mencibir. Unsui menaruh gelasnya di meja.

"Aku kakakmu. Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Unsui.

"Tck. Terserah lah."

Unsui bangkit perlahan. Tangan kanannya menumpu tubuhnya dengan meja. Agon memperhatikannya diam-diam, namun seolah tubuhnya tak mau bergerak untuk membantunya sedikit. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Unsui sudah membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sisa makan malam kemarin untuk dihangatkan. Agon mengacak rambutnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa bicara lebih jauh.

Di kamar mandi, ditatapnya kaca yang terpasang di depan wastafel. Menatap wajah yang terlalu mirip dengan kakaknya, namun disaat bersamaan tidak mirip sama sekali. Banyak orang yang mengelu-elukannya dan tidak melihat Unsui sama sekali. Namun Unsui memiliki lebih banyak teman darinya.

Tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama masa remaja mereka, pemikiran kekanakan Agon yang menyatakan ia tak butuh teman selama masih memiliki kakaknya masih melekat.

Diputarnya keran air panas dari shower. Ia hela napasnya. Tangan kanannya ia tumpukan di tembok dan ia kepalkan. Entah Agon sudah terlalu lama bergabung dengan orang brengsek atau apa karena sejak detik pertama ia melihat Aishi, ia sudah merasa orang itu hanya akan menghancurkan kakaknya. Meski ia tak memungkiri ada rasa cinta juga dari Aishi, itu malah membuatnya semakin muak.

Ia biarkan air mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan air itu, pikirannya semakin mengalir. Mengalir pada semua kenangan masa lalunya, pada setiap saat ia dan Unsui masih terus bersama. Pada setiap saat Unsui menggandeng tangannya sepulang sekolah. Pada saat Unsui memarahinya karena tidak pernah datang latihan. Pada saat ia melihat Unsui menonton pertandingan american football pertama kali.

Semakin dipikirkan ia makin tak bisa menyingkirkannya

Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa ia semakin tak bisa, ah bukan, ia tidak mau lagi menyangkalnya

Ia tidak mau lagi menolak kenyataan ia mencintai kakaknya melebihi dari cinta antara saudara

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kenapa seseorang terdengar seperti cinta? (*)_

 _Kau membuat hidup menjadi cinta (**)_

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah ia selesai mandi, yang ia lihat adalah Unsui yang sudah menata meja. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Unsui.

Agon langsung mendekatinya dan duduk di hadapan Unsui. Setelah masing-masing mengucap selamat makan, mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan hening. Tidak pernah ada percapakan diantara mereka saat sedang makan. Mereka asyik dengan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tanpa sadar Agon kembali memperhatikan Unsui. Mulai dari cara makannya yang terlalu tenang, sampai sorot matanya yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa jiwanya tak berada di tempat.

Lirikan matanya turun ke perut Unsui. Ia jujur masih tidak suka akan keputusannya untuk tidak menggugurkan bayinya. Tapi yah ia sejak awal tak pernah mengerti satu sisi dari kakaknya itu. Kadang ia bisa terlalu berhati-hati, kadang ia bisa terlalu lembut, kadang bisa terlalu nekad, kadang bisa terlalu keras kepala. Jika menurutnya semua ini hanya akan membebani Unsui ke depannya, mungkin Unsui akan berpikiran sama. Tetapi pandangannya akan berbeda darinya.

Unsui juga tak pernah lagi membicarakan Aishi. Ia bahkan sudah tak pernah menyinggung lagi alasan mengapa Agon mau repot-repot bertanggung jawab atas hal yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan disaat selama ini Unsui lah yang bertanggung jawab akan hal buruk yang ia lakukan. Ia seolah menerima semua begitu saja. Terkadang memikirkannya membuat Agon pusing sendiri. Ia kembali terpikir seandainya saat itu ia tak bertemu Unsui apakah Unsui akan tetap pada keputusannya sekarang.

Mengingat ini kakaknya, maka jawabannya kemungkinan besar adalah iya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Agon mengerjap. Rupanya Unsui memperhatikannya balik sejak tadi. Agon melirik ke arah lain, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Kau hanya diam saat kau ada masalah. Apalagi yang kau lakukan?" tanya Unsui. Kenapa pula ia membawa-bawa nada seperti itu. Ia merasa seperti sedang dihukum.

"Memangnya kalau aku melakukan sesuatu kenapa, hm?" tanya Agon. Unsui menghela napas panjang.

"Kau itu, sampai sekarang masih saja membuat masalah. Apa tidak pernah sekali saja kau tidak mau cari ribut?"

"Hah? Selama aku masih kerja dengan bocah setan itu? Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Agon sekenanya. "Lagian, kenapa kau masih memikirkan itu? Pikirkan dirimu sendiri sana." Lanjutnya.

Unsui menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya. Agon sendiri agak menyukai saat Unsui melakukan itu. Memberi perasaan bahwa sifat kakaknya yang penyayang tidak terlalu berubah. Di hadapan orang lain ia memang memberi perhatiannya tetapi tak pernah selembut itu. Entah sejak kapan gerakannya yang awalnya hanya menyentuh berubah menjadi mengelus perlahan. Seolah Unsui sudah tahu anak-anaknya memiliki perasaan sendiri. Ia ingat ibunya pernah berkata sesuatu mengenai hubungan perasaan ibu dan anaknya atau apalah itu, ia juga tak pernah mau tahu sebelumnya.

Agon buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya dan menaruh piringnya di bak cuci. Ia tak bicara apapun lagi.

Ia semakin tak ingin menyeret kakaknya lebih jauh.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Lihat, kau dan aku membuat bunyi yang sama (***)_

 _Tapi aku bukan kau_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kau yakin akan pulang ke rumah kakak sialanmu besok?_

Sebuah pesan dari Hiruma membuat Agon ingin melempar ponselnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi jika ia meninggalkan Unsui ia malah akan khawatir. Tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin menyeret kakaknya dalam masalahnya lagi. Unsui sudah memiliki masalahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Itu pesan dari Hiruma?"

Agon menoleh, Unsui duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya agak khawatir.

"Ya, setan sialan itu." Agon mendecak. Unsui mengangguk pelan sebelum memposisikan diri di futonnya. Setelah membalas pesan Hiruma-dengan sedikit emosi-Agon langsung saja berbaring. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Unsui. Sialnya Unsui sedang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Unsui. Agon hanya menatap kakaknya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia malah akan membuat kakaknya khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku hanya ingin seseorang_

 _Kau tertidur di seluruh sudutku_

 _Cintai aku_

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui berjalan menuju apartemennya dari rumah sakit. Ditatapnya beberapa lembaran hasil USGnya. Kali ini ia sedikit memperhatikan langkahnya karena terakhir kali ia berjalan sendirian, ia bertemu orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Ia menghela napasnya sembari merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Perutnya sudah lebih membesar sekarang. Yah, memang sih ia mengandung tiga anak sekaligus. Tapi perubahan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman. Karena sampai detik ini pun ia masih tak terpikir kenapa ia sampai ke titik ini.

Pandangannya serasa mengabur. Entah kenapa ia teringat gambaran-gambaran acak yang mendatangi ingatannya. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya, mimpi buruk yang selalu membayanginya.

Ditatapnya lagi lembaran hasil USGnya. Tanpa sadar senyuman tipis tertoreh. Meski tak selamanya buruk. Meski anak-anak yang ia kandung tak pernah ia inginkan, yang ia tahu ia sudah menyayangi mereka.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan satu lembaran. Lembaran itu berhenti tepat di bawah kaki seseorang, untungnya tak jauh darinya. Unsui menghela napas dan mendekati orang itu.

"Anu, maaf. Itu…"

Kata-katanya berhenti di tenggorokan. Orang yang ia panggil nampaknya menyadarinya dan menoleh. Mata orang itu juga ikut melebar. Sekian detik mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"A…Aishi…"

Aishi menatapnya tajam. Ia tatap lagi benda yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sadar, Unsui buru-buru mendekatinya dan hendak mengambil hasil USGnya. Namun gerakan Aishi sedikit lebih cepat darinya. Diangkatnya lembaran foto itu dan mata birunya memindai lembaran tersebut.

Belum sempat Aishi bicara, Unsui langsung menyambar foto tersebut. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia hembuskan nafasnya sebelum menunduk dan pergi menjauh.

 _Aku hidup jadi aku mencintai_

 _Jika ini cinta, aku akan mencintaimu_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

(*) word play bahasa Korea seseorang (saram) sama cinta (sarang)

(**) word play bahasa Inggris live to love

(***) word play Korea again, kau (nae) dan aku (ne)

*tendang pintu FESI* *ditabok warga*

HALO SEMUAAAA TEBAK SIAPA YANG UDAH SELESAI USBN OHOHOHOHO~~~~ *La* *lu belom UN*

Kenapa saya maksa update hari ini? Karena besok saya pengumuman SNMPTN dan takutnya malah sibuk buka web jadi yah gitu. OH IYA DOAIN SAYA SEMOGA GOL YAAA *apaansi* DAN JUGA INI BUAT TEMEN SAYA LAGI ULTAH WOEY HBD EAAAKK NTAR GUA KASIH NAMJIN LAEN KALI *eh*

Akhirnya beneran kujadiin Unsui ketemu Aishi lagi. Kenapa kukasih ketemu? Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya kyahahahaha

Di chapter berikutnya juga bakal ada adegan crimenya sedikit. Udah kukodein di awal-awal, dan ya pemirsa… TWINCESTNYA UDAH MULAI KELIATAN YUHUUUU UDAH PADA NUNGGUIN BELOM? (readers: Kagak)

Doain aja semoga saya ada waktu besok jadi saya bisa rampungin ini dan update. Saya udah ada outlinenya tinggal diketik sadja~ tadinya mau tembusin dua chapter lagi tapi yah udah jam 9 dan besok sialnya masih masuk sekolah ORZ BOK YA NGAPA NANGGUNG AMAD

Akhir kata, RnR~~


	7. Chapter 7 Scenery

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Scenery and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 7: S** cenery

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Di taman pagi hari sekali_

 _Aku membawa perasaanku bersamaku_

Agon mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai marmer di bawahnya dengan kesal. Hiruma juga duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi bersila, mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya dengan santai. Jujur saja ia tak pernah membayangkan ada di posisi ini bersama sampah pirang di sebelahnya. Dengan jas hitam dan kemeja biru gelap di dalamnya, membuat Agon setidaknya terlihat seperti orang kantoran biasa. Minus wajahnya seperti hendak mengajak baku hantam. Hiruma sendiri juga mengenakan jas hitam namun dengan kemeja putih sederhana tanpa dasi. Tak lama beberapa orang memasuki ruangan. Seorang pria berperawakan besar dengan rambut pirang platina masuk dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

" _Youichi Hiruma, am I right?_ " tanya orang itu. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Hiruma namun tak dibalas olehnya. Orang itu masih tersenyum dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dari emailku, namaku Fritz Clarkson. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Lanjut pria itu, masih dengan senyumannya.

Fritz membawa beberapa orang bersamanya. Dua orang ia izinkan masuk bersamanya dan berdiri di sisinya sementara yang lainnya menunggu di luar. Hiruma menatap perawakan pria Fritz itu dengan seksama. Matanya melirik sedikit pada Agon dan dibalas lirikan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Jadi, aku ingin membicarakan mengenai beberapa hal yang terjadi pada kedua pihak kita." Ujar Fritz, kedua tangannya menumpu dagunya. "Sepertinya kalian menemukan suatu kecurangan dalam penjualan sahamku, benar?"

"Kekeke, berani juga kau langsung mengatakan itu sejak awal." Hiruma menyeringai. Ia bersandar di sofanya, namun masih menatap Fritz tajam.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah karena itu aku kemari?" Fritz tersenyum. Tatapannya beralih pada Agon.

"Hmm…dan siapakah ini, Yoichi Hiruma?" tanya Fritz. Alis Agon berkedut.

"Kekeke. Dia yang membongkar semua kebusukanmu, necis sialan." Ujar Hiruma. Agon melotot padanya sementara Fritz nampak sedang mencerna maksud panggilan necis sialan.

"Ah…aku ingat. Agon Kongo, waktu SMA aku ingat pernah melihat pertandingan kalian melawan Amerika." Kata Fritz. "Kalian benar-benar hebat saat sudah bersama."

"Cih, aku bekerja padanya karena bayarannya tinggi!" ketus Agon.

"Kekekekekekke! Dia itu super gampang dimanfaatin!" tambah Hiruma.

"Hubungan yang menarik." Komentar Fritz. "Nah, karena pimpinannya dan yang membongkar rahasiaku ada disini, berarti urusannya akan cepat."

Suara pelatuk pistol ditarik seketika menggema. Agon mendecih, sementara Hiruma meletupkan gelembung permen karetnya dengan santai.

"Begini ya keinginanmu, Clarkson."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Lagu ini_

 _Kutujukan untukmu_

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui membuka pintu apartemennya. Segera setelah ia masuk, ia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Nafasnya memburu, mengisi keheningan dalam apartemennya yang mungil. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di depan meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa ia temui harus Aishi?

Ia sudah memutuskan tak akan memikirkannya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Memang tak ada kata berakhir sebelumnya, tapi kejadian bulan lalu sudah cukup jadi tanda baginya untuk menyerah.

Matanya melirik ke tumpukkan lembaran foto di sebelahnya. Ia raih satu lembar dan ia perhatikan. Tangannya mengelus perlahan permukaan foto itu. Perlahan tiga sosok kecil yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya semakin jelas. Perlahan matanya memanas dan pandangannya mengabur. Setitik air mata jatuh ke atas foto tersebut.

Dihapusnya kasar butiran air mata itu, namun alih-alih berhenti malah semakin deras. Unsui tidak biasanya mudah menangis. Memang ada kalanya ia sudah terlalu lelah menahan bebannya sendiri. Tangannya gemetar, didekapnya lembaran foto itu ke dadanya, membiarkan tangis meruak, memenuhi ruang kosong di ruang apartemennya.

"Maaf…maaf, ya…"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku kehilangannya, membuatku frustrasi_

 _Aku menyesalinya, berharap momen itu akan datang lagi_

~~oo00oo~~

Teriakan meminta pengampunan memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut. Di tengah ruangan, Fritz masih duduk tenang, namun senyuman terhapus dari wajahnya. Di hadapannya adalah dua pengawalnya, satu sudah berhasil ditumbangkan Hiruma dan satunya tengah dipelintir lengannya oleh Agon.

"Kuharap ini peringatan cukup untukmu, Fritz Clarkson." Ujar Hiruma. Ia bangkit, mata emeraldnya menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya. "Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi negosiasi, kau tidak akan sengaja membawa orang-orang bersenjata."

Fritz mengangkat alis, perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Kemudian tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aaahh…sudah kuduga kalian bukan orang biasa." Fritz menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan memakai kembali jasnya. "Dengan ini aku anggap kita tidak sepakat dan kalian sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang bisa kulakukan." Fritz tersenyum formal sebelum beranjak keluar. Ia memerintahkan pengawal lainnya untuk membawa dua pengawal yang sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Agon dan Hiruma. Setelah Fritz dan orang-orangnya pergi, Agon mendecih kesal dan Hiruma langsung membuka laptopnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi, hah?!" amuk Agon.

"Kekekekekekeke. Mana mungkin kulepaskan ikan besar seperti itu." Hiruma menunjukkan laptopnya. Menunjukan pemandangan Fritz tengah berjalan bersama anak buahnya.

"Makanya kukatakan agar kau menahan diri supaya dua pengawal sialan itu tak dibuang ke laut." Ujar Hiruma. Agon terdiam dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Hiruma menatap Agon dari ekor matanya. Seperti yang sudah diduga ia tak terluka sedikit pun. Tapi tak peduli meski mereka sudah berhasil melacak Fritz dan kelompoknya, bukan berarti mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Hiruma dan Agon.

"Oy, dread sialan."

"Apaan?!"

"Kalau kau memang nekad bertanggung jawab atas kakakmu, lebih baik lindungi dia sampai akhir."

Agon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia berdecih dan mengangkat satu kakinya dan menumpukannya di kaki yang lain.

"Tak perlu memberitahuku."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Akan kukumpulkan pecahan cahaya bulan satu per satu_

 _Dan membuat cahaya untukmu_

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui menaruh ponselnya setelah mendapat kabar Agon akan segera pulang. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul empat. Mungkin pekerjaannya selesai lebih dulu, setidaknya ia tidak duduk sendirian dan memikirkan Aishi terus menerus.

Unsui membuka kulkas dan mengecek bahan makanan. Setidaknya ada cukup untuk membuat menu makanan sederhana. Setelah selesai melihat isi kulkas, ia langsung kembali ke meja dan membereskan laptopnya. Materi untuk tahun itu sudah hampir selesai, jadi ia harus membuat soal untuk ujian. Dilihatnya tanggalan sudah menunjukkan tanggal 3 Desember. Tepat satu bulan sejak kehidupannya terbalik 180 derajat.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya. Ia sudah memutuskan tak akan menyesali keputusannya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Jika ia sudah memutuskan, ia tak akan mundur. Apapun yang terjadi.

Katakanlah ia naif, atau apapun Unsui tak peduli. Ia memang tak pernah menginginkan ini, tapi ia tahu anak-anak ini tak salah apa-apa. Mereka tak bisa memilih ingin dilahirkan di keluarga seperti apa. Dan entah kenapa Tuhan menitipkan mereka pada Unsui. Dengan itu berarti mungkin memang ada sebuah alasan. Dan Unsui hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Itu saja, tak lebih.

Suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Semakin lama, ketukannya semakin keras. Biasanya Agon akan langsung memakai kunci cadangan dan masuk begitu saja. Apa mungkin tetangga?

Unsui bangkit dan mengintip dari lubang intip kecil di pintunya. Matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Aishi…?"

Ia ragu sesaat, tapi tetap ia bukakan pintu untuknya. Aishi menatapnya, dan Unsui menatapnya balik.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Unsui menatapnya tajam, namun ia tetap bergeser, memberi jalan masuk pada Aishi. Aishi memasuki rumahnya sambil melirihkan permisi. Aishi duduk di depan mejanya sementara Unsui menyiapkan teh untuknya.

Ditaruhnya secangkir teh di hadapan Aishi. Unsui duduk menghadap pria pirang itu, menatapnya menunggu pembicaraan.

"Kau…sendirian?" tanya Aishi. Unsui mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Mata Aishi menjelajah. Tatapannya mendarat pada hasil USG di sebelah Unsui. Melihatnya, Unsui menarik lembaran-lembaran tersebut dan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Aishi meneguk ludahnya sementara Unsui terus menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau…sepertinya sehat." Lanjut Aishi.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ujar Unsui tenang. Aishi menghela napas. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya.

"Jadi, apa hal yang sangat penting sampai kau mendatangi orang yang kau pukul dan katai gila karena mengatakan ia mengandung anakmu, hm?" tanya Unsui. Sekilas saja dapat dilihat Aishi nampak tak nyaman. Bukan karena aura yang dikeluarkan Unsui, melainkan perkataannya yang sarkastik.

Tangannya mengepal. Ia tarik nafasnya dan ia hembuskan kasar.

Agon memutar-mutar kunci di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku. Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemen Unsui, ia masukkan kunci cadangan ke dalam lubang kunci. Alisnya mengernyit karena pintu terbuka.

"Oy, Unko-cha-"

"Dengar, akan kubayar kau berapapun…" Agon mendengar suara Aishi.

"... **gugurkan anak itu**."

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Ohok. JADI CERITANYA SAYA GAK DAPET SNMPTN JADI SAYA PELAMPIASAN BIKIN GINIAN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH *ditabokin* IYA TAHU SAYA HARUSNYA BELAJAR BUAT SBMPTN TAPI YAAAA GIMANA YAK WHAHAHAHA DARIPADA SAYA LUPA IDENYA

Ini sebetulnya gara-gara **shunshines** di FB bilang 'gugurin anaknya bangsaaaaatt' or something like that YA JADI KEPIKIR IDE INI DOOONNGG WKWKWKWK Aslinya chapter ini gak ada SAMA SEKALI di draft hahaha. So makasih mbak udah nambah drama di fanfic ini kyahahahaha

Also untuk **putra.** iya emang partner in crime banget mereka. Iyaaa ini aku udah lanjut kok. Makasih ya semangatnya ututututu *APAAN SI*

IYA MAAF GUA UPDATE NANGGUNG BAT CUMA LEWAT SEHARI TAPI SUDAH DIBILANG KEMAREN DAKU MASIH ADA SEKOLAH, KALO SEKARANG KAN BESOK LIBUR GAK PM HYAHAHAHAHAHA *BELAJAR LU BUAT SBM SOMPRET*

YAK SEGITU SAJA SEBELUM SAYA KEMBALI HIBERNASI BUAT SBMPTN DAN UN. RNR?


	8. Chapter 8 Shoot Me

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

 _-Outro Tear,_ _ **B**_ _ang_ _ **t**_ _an_ _ **S**_ _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Shoot Me belongs to Day6 and JYP Ent., Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 8: S** hoot **M** e

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Pandanganmu mendingin_

 _Suasana menjadi semakin berat_

"... **gugurkan anak itu**."

Suara Agon tertahan. Seluruh dunia serasa terhenti untuk sesaat. Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Unsui hanya menatap Aishi, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mata biru Aishi menatapnya balik.

"Kau menyuruhku menggugurkan anak ini?" ulang Unsui. Aishi mengangguk.

"Aku…betul-betul minta maaf atas sikapku waktu itu. Aku…aku takut, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi…aku ingin minta maaf padamu. J-jadi…kalau bisa, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Jika ini sudah berakhir, aku ingin kembali padamu." Jelas Aishi

"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Unsui

"Eh? I-iya…"

"Kalau begitu habiskan tehmu, lalu pergi. Sebentar lagi adikku pulang, tahu sendiri dia tidak menyukaimu." Ujar Unsui. Alih-alih melakukan apa yang disuruh, alis Aishi mengerut.

"Kau…tidak menganggapku serius, ya?" tanya Aishi. Unsui menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau serius." Ujar Unsui. "Tapi apa berarti aku harus memikirkannya?"

"Ap-" Aishi bangkit dan menatap Unsui. "Aku melakukan ini demi hubungan kita!"

"Apa maksudmu 'demi hubungan kita'? Kau langsung saja menyuruhku aborsi tapi tak menanyakan pendapatku dulu. Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?" tanya Unsui tenang. Aishi tercekat. Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku itu memikirkanmu, tahu…" suara Aishi bergetar. "Ini semua…hanya akan menyakitimu saja, kan-"

"Kau meminta maaf padaku tanpa ingin bertanggung jawab?"

Aishi terdiam. Unsui menatapnya sebelum menghela napas.

"Kalau hanya begitu saja keperluanmu, silahkan keluar. Satu hal yang kau tahu, aku tak akan menggugurkannya."

Kerah baju Unsui ditarik seketika. Iris biru milik Aishi menatapnya penuh amarah. Disaat omega biasa akan langsung tunduk bila ditatap seperti itu, Unsui malah menatap matanya langsung. Abu-abu dan biru bertemu pandang.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu diuntung." Geram Aishi. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali bersamaku. Kau cukup membunuh bayi sialan itu. Apalagi yang kau minta, hah?!" bentak Aishi. Cengkramannya pada kerah Unsui mengerat.

"Aku minta kau pergi dari sini." Tangan Unsui meraih tangan Aishi, menggenggamnya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi kalau itu maumu aku tidak ingin kembali padamu."

"Brengsek!" didorongnya Unsui ke lantai membuatnya mengernyit menahan sakit. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Unsui, tatapan matanya seolah penuh nafsu dan amarah.

Agon tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu dan menarik Aishi menjauh. Aishi menatapnya dan memicing tak suka. Agon balas memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Oy, Unko- _chan_. Kupikir kau bukan anak kecil yang perlu diberitahu jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing." Ujar Agon, namun matanya masih menatap Aishi dengan tatapan membunuh. Aishi melepas paksa cengkraman Agon padanya.

"Agon. Sejak kapan-" perkataan Unsui terhenti melihat Agon dan Aishi saling menatap.

Aishi memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Agon dan kembali menatap Unsui. Unsui balas menatapnya, meski kali ini ada sedikit perasaan tak aman.

"Kau masih ingin bersikap sok baik?" Aishi mendecih. "Memang kau bisa apa? Kau pikir ada alpha di luar sana yang ingin dengan omega menjijikkan sepertimu?! Kau sudah jadi milikku, kau tahu itu!"

Unsui masih menatapnya tajam. Agon menarik kerah Aishi.

"HAAA?! Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu, sampah?!" bentak Agon. Suara Aishi tercekat dari dominasi alpha di hadapannya.

"Agon, sudahlah. Lepaskan dia."

"Oy, Unko- _chan_. Kau diam saja setelah dia-"

"Tak ada gunanya meladeninya." Balas Unsui tenang. "Jika dia memang ingin bilang begitu, biarkan saja." Lanjutnya. Aishi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau masih bisa bersikap begitu…lihat dirimu sendiri, sialan!" Unsui bangkit dan menaruh cangkir di tempat cucian, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Aishi.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Anak-anakmu juga tidak akan sudi dilahirkan manusia menjijikkan sepertimu!"

Iris abunya melebar. Agon langsung saja melempar Aishi keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Menghela napas, ditatapnya Unsui yang masih berdiri mematung di depan wastafel.

Suasana yang tadinya tegang kini terasa sangat menyesakkan. Unsui sama sekali tak bicara, sedangkan Agon sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya dia datang kemari. Merepotkan." Keluh Agon.

"Maaf…" gumam Unsui. Agon mengerjap dan menatap kakaknya.

"Hah, ngapain kau minta maaf?"

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

Suasana malah semakin menyesakkan napas.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Satu hal terjadi_

 _Dan segalanya hancur_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon mulai merasa frustrasi.

Sejak tadi, Unsui tak bicara sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Agon membantunya menyiapkan makan malam, tak ada pertanyaan heran atau godaan. Unsui diam, membiarkan Agon melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Dalam hati Agon mengutuk Aishi, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Masalahnya dengan Fritz masih belum selesai. Tapi sepertinya Dewa benar-benar ingin membuat Agon memilih. Tak biasanya ia memikirkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa yang akan menguntungnya dan memuaskannya.

Apa ini karena kakaknya?

Apa karena perasaan memiliki yang tidak seharusnya bersarang di hatinya?

Apa yang Aishi lakukan mengingatkannya akan betapa brengseknya ia semasa sekolah dulu. Tidur dengan banyak orang, mengabaikan mereka yang akhirnya jadi hancur karenanya. Tak peduli meski perempuan-perempuan yang ia hamili menangis meminta pertanggung jawaban atau menuntut uang banyak untuk membunuh anaknya.

Sekarang ia melihat sendiri kakaknya disakiti dengan cara yang sama. Tapi yang membedakan kakaknya dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ia mainkan adalah Unsui menanggung segalanya sendiri. Ia tak memohon pertanggung jawaban. Unsui tahu sendiri kemampuannya. Ia memilih melahirkan anak-anaknya karena ia tahu ia mampu membesarkan mereka, meskipun Agon tak datang dan menawarkan bantuannya. Ia tahu ia mampu menahan semuanya. Ia tahu batas dirinya sendiri.

Tapi karena Aishi, Agon jadi melihat setitik keraguan di mata kakaknya.

Selesai membereskan meja, masih tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Agon ingin sekali memarahi kakaknya, tapi untuk apa ia marah? Unsui tak melakukan apapun. Unsui tidak ada di posisi yang salah disini.

Unsui berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Agon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Diraihnya remot televisi kecil di sudut ruangan dan menekan tombolnya, menyalakan kotak kecil itu. Menggonta-ganti channelnya karena tak ada yang menarik.

Suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya mengalihkan Agon dari kegiatannya. Ia mendecak dan mengecek pesan tersebut. Lagi-lagi dari Hiruma. Ia menempelkan beberapa foto.

"Ini…bukannya jalanan depan?"

Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan seseorang yang nampaknya tinggal di sekitar apartemen tersebut sedang berbicara. Di foto lain ada seseorang lagi di antara kegelapan. Foto lainnya menunjukkan seseorang berdiri di depan tangga.

 _Keluar dari rumah itu sekarang. Fritz sialan itu mengincar kalian_

Agon menggenggam ponselnya. Giginya bergemelatuk. Ia bangkit dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Oy, Unko- _chan_! Keluarlah, aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Tak ada jawaban. Firasat buruk menelisik masuk ke dadanya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya. Matanya membelalak melihat Unsui terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangan menekan perutnya dan air mata mengalir dari iris abu-abunya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah masuk dan menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau mati, hah?!"

Unsui mengerjap. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat melihat Agon. Isak tangis yang sepertinya ia tahan sejak tadi pecah begitu saja. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Unsui mencengkram erat lengan baju Agon seiring tangisannya yang pecah. Tenggorokkan Agon serasa tercekik. Suara tangisan Unsui terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Unsui untuk menerima dirinya sendiri. Butuh waktu lama bagi Unsui untuk bisa bersahabat dengan siklus heatnya tanpa harus meminum supresan. Butuh waktu lama bagi Unsui untuk berani jujur mengatakan ia seorang omega

Dan semua itu hancur dalam kedipan mata

 _Jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik_

 _Tembak saja aku_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Iya. Tolol banget kan si Agon gak jadi pergi *authornya digebuk*

Ehem. Halo semua~~tolong jangan tanya. Saya beneran sengaja ngebuka microsoft word setelah selesai UN Bahasa Indonesia dan ngetik ide cerita ini. Jadinya gak ku save sih, tapi masih inget plotnya. DAN MUMPUNG BESOK TANGGAL MERAH DAN MTK SUDAH LEWAT GUA LANGSUNG NGETIK AWKAWKAKWKAKWKA *disumpel bata*

So, gimana? Ehehe kayaknya makin OOC nih Agonnya. Ya gak apa-apa lah saya pengen bikin dia tobat sekali-kali *HEH* DRAMANYA BAKALAN MAKIN BANYAK LOH IYEY

…meski gua bingung sih mesti dibawa kemana chapter selanjutnya hmmm… /oy/

Ah bales review dulu~

Buat **whiters402** YOOOO PEJUANG SBM JUGA WKWKWK Ah Agon disini tetep kasar sih meski gak ke Unsui. Ohoho daku juga suka sih relationship mereka yang begitu. Tapi karena FF ini hasil teori yang kuunggah di FB makanya kubikin begini '-') ETAPI IDE LU BAGUS TUH SABI SIH KALO DIJADIIN CERITA TERPISAH AWKWKWKWKWK *MIKIR APA LU* Niatnya sebenernya cerita ini cuma fokus ke Unsui aja eh otak pecinta dramaku malah nambah-nambahin masalah Agon, Hiruma, dan necis sialan itu.

Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Bisakah Hiruma menundukkan si necis sialan? Apakah ada yang mati di fanfic ini? Makanya stay tune gaes *LOSIAPA*

RnR?


	9. Chapter 9 Save Me

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Save Me and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 9: S** ave **M** e

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Aku ingin bernafas_

 _Aku benci malam ini_

Lama mereka duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Isak tangis lemah masih mengisi ruangan. Sesekali Agon melihat layar ponselnya menyala, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia tahu waktunya tak banyak lagi, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saat ini. Ia juga mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya—yang entah terasa bertambah cepat karena kakaknya memeluknya tanpa sadar atau fakta bahwa mereka bisa saja diincar dan dikepung—. Lama Agon larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ia merasakan pegangan tangan Unsui pada lengan bajunya mengendur. Agon menarik bahu kakaknya agar menghadapnya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Agon. Unsui diam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ditariknya perlahan tangan kakaknya agar bangkit dari lantai. Dibawanya kakaknya keluar dan didudukkannya ia di futon. Agon merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, namun Unsui masih duduk, diam.

"Tidur sana. Sudah jam setengah sebelas."

Unsui masih terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Belum sempat Agon bangkit dan menyeretnya, Unsui sudah merebahkan dirinya lebih dulu di futon miliknya. Tubuhnya secara otomatis menghadap Agon. Agon hanya menatapnya sebelum tangannya menghapus sisa air mata di mata kakaknya.

Tak ada kata apapun yang terlontar. Unsui pun perlahan terlelap. Agon menatapnya dan memastikan kakaknya sudah tertidur. Diraihnya ponselnya dan perlahan keluar dari apartemen Unsui tanpa membuat suara apapun. Ia menekan nomor Hiruma dan disambut suara sambungan yang diangkat.

" _KAU NGAPAIN AJA DREAD SIALAN?! KENAPA KAU MASIH DI APARTEMEN KAKAKMU?!"_

"Ck. Diamlah, sampah pirang! Biar kutangani semua yang ada disini!" gerutu Agon. Kemudian sambungan ia putuskan sepihak, tak mempedulikan protes Hiruma. Kakinya melangkah santai menuruni tangga. Ia berhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

Ia menguap sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak cepat menarik tangan seseorang yang bersembunyi di kegelapan. Dilayangkan tinjunya ke wajah orang itu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama, muncul setidaknya empat orang dari kegelapan dan menyerbu Agon secara bersamaan.

Namun tepat seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya, serangan kejutan tak akan berhasil padanya. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat menghindar dan meraih wajah salah satu orang yang menyerbunya dan memutarkannya ke belakang hingga membentur orang yang kebetulan berdiri di belakang hingga membentur tembok. Sisa dua orang, Agon terus melayangkan tinjunya pada salah satu orang hingga wajahnya berdarah dan hilang kesadaran. Orang terakhir membawa pipa besi dan mengayunkannya pada Agon. Ayunan besi langsung ditangkis dan pukulan keras dihantamkan ke perut orang itu. Ia melangkah mendekati salah satu orang yang setengah sadar dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Dimana bos sialan kalian?"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku ingin_ _bangun_

 _Aku benci mimpi ini_

 _Kenapa kau menolak?_

 _Aku menginginkanmu_

 _Hei, kau juga menginginkanku kan?_

 _Jangan memberontak!_

 _Patuhi aku!_

 _Omega sialan!_

Sontak mata Unsui terbuka. Nafasnya memburu dan seluruh tubuhnya banjir keringat. Perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk di futonnya. Tangannya ia taruh di dahinya, sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Agon tak ada di sampingnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam kecil di meja. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Tidak mungkin Agon sudah berangkat. Tak ada pesan, tak ada apapun. Saat ia membuka ponsel juga tak ada pesan apapun.

Unsui menaruh ponselnya perlahan di sisi tubuhnya. Kemana adiknya itu. Apa dia membuat masalah lagi? Tapi ia ingat kemarin mereka masih tidur bersama—

Bukan. Ia ingat Agon masih terjaga.

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur, membuat baju yang ia kenakan basah dan mendingin. Pikirannya jadi kalut

Kemana adiknya sekarang? Bagaimana kalau dia terlibat masalah? Kenapa dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa?

Apa Agon sudah muak padanya?

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku terperangkap dalam diriku sendiri dan mati_

 _Aku tak ingin kesepian_

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau bilang buku setanmu itu tidak berguna!"

"Aku bilang tidak berguna pada necis sialan itu, bukan pada anak buahnya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang tidak berguna!"

"Berisik, dread sialan! Yang menyelamatkanmu Cuma kejeniusanmu dan kebodohanmu dalam bertarung, tahu tidak!"

"Haa?! Ulang sekali lagi!"

Pagi hari diisi oleh Agon dan Hiruma yang kembali bertengkar lagi seperti biasa. Yang didebatkan tak lain tak bukan adalah hasil perbuatan Agon kemarin pada anak buah Fritz.

"Kalau mereka masih terpengaruh buku ancamanku, maka..." Hiruma menarik napas. "Mereka memang hanya mata-mata kelas rendah."

"Maksudmu dia tetap akan melakukan ini?"

"Ya. Kemungkinannya 75 persen."

"Sampai kapan?"

Hiruma melirik dari ekor matanya. Ia lihat Agon memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia meletuskan permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya.

"Sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

Agon tetap terdiam. Di dalam sakunya, tangannya memain-mainkan flashdisk. Flashdisk berisi bukti kecurangan besar yang dilakukan Fritz. Bukti bahwa segala ketenangan yang ada sekarang hanyalah ilusi untuk sebuah kehancuran.

"Maksudmu mereka akan tetap memburu kita seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Agon. Tubuhnya bersender pada tembok di salah satu lorong yang sepi.

"Mereka tidak akan memburu kita bila tidak punya rencana." Ketus Hiruma. "Kau beruntung mereka Cuma mata-mata kelas teri dan mereka mau disuruh tutup mulut dengan sedikit ancaman. Jika yang datang lebih dari itu, kau tahu sendiri."

"Berisik! Aku tahu!" Agon menggerutu dan berbalik meninggalkan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menatapnya tajam dan kembali meletuskan permen karetnya.

"Apa sebetulnya tujuanmu...dread sialan."

Hiruma juga ada di posisi yang hampir sama dengan Agon. Mamori, serta putri kecil mereka. Sejauh ini Hiruma tak menemukan siapapun yang membuntutinya. Ia juga tak menemukan tanda-tanda aneh apapun dari sistem pelacak dan kamera pengintai di sekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Ia paham, tapi satu hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Seorang alpha hanya akan melindungi omega yang sudah menjadi matenya. Dan apa yang Agon lakukan persis seperti itu.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kenapa disini sangat gelap saat kau tak di sisiku_

 _Caraku menghancurkan diriku sendiri sangat berbahaya_

~~oo00oo~~

Entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik muntah seperti ini. Tak peduli apapun yang coba ia konsumsi selalu berakhir terbuang begitu saja sampai rasanya sudah percuma. Setelah menyiram toilet, ia tak segera keluar. Ia hanya duduk, bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi yang dingin.

Kepalanya sakit, tapi entah kenapa dadanya terasa lebih sakit.

Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Karena tiba-tiba Unsui menangis sebegitu kerasnya. Hanya karena satu gertakan kecil.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya. Ia sempat terpikir apakah mereka baik-baik saja, tapi mengingat ia masih mual mungkin mereka baik-baik saja. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Berpikir betapa bodohnya ia terpengaruh karena hal kecil seperti itu

 _Ucapannya tidak salah_

Entah kenapa otomatis Unsui menutup telinganya, menolak mendengar apapun yang bicara padanya

 _Memang benar, kau omega yang menjijikkan_

"Diamlah..."

 _Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak sekuat itu_

"Berisik...kau tidak tahu—"

 _Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku yang paling tahu_

"Diam!"

 _Aku yang paling tahu kalau kau sebetulnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa_

 _Kau tak bisa memberikan apa-apa_

 _Jika nanti mereka membencimu_

 _Kau hanya bisa menerimanya_

"BERISIK!"

Tangannya meninju lantai di bawahnya hingga sedikit retak. Nafasnya makin memburu sebelum akhirnya tersendat dan berubah menjadi tangis. Rasanya ia sudah lelah menangis. Ia muak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tapi ia sudah tidak tau lagi harus apa. Kehadiran Agon meski hanya dalam satu bulan terakhir malah membuat Unsui bergantung padanya. Terbukti hanya karena adiknya menghilang begitu saja membuatnya kelimpungan seperti ini

"Bodoh...berhenti menangis..."

Diusapnya air matanya dengan kasar. Namun tak peduli sekeras apapun, air mata tetap mengalir seenaknya. Membebaskan diri dari penjara pertahanan diri

"Kenapa...tidak berhenti..."

Isakan tangis semakin keras perlahan. Tarikan nafas ditarik panjang-panjang hanya untuk membendung tangisannya. Alih-alih berhenti, malah semakin deras

"A...gon..."

 _Dengarkan detak jantungku_

 _Memanggilmu kapanpun ia mau_

Dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajahnya. Yang ia lihat setelah mendongak adalah adiknya yang tengah menatapnya datar

"A-Agon...?" cicit suaranya seolah tak percaya

"Apa?" gerutu Agon. Benar suaranya. Bahu Unsui merosot seketika. Memang adiknya. Ini bukan mimpi

 _Karena di kegelapan kelam ini_

 _Kau bersinar sangat terang_

Tangan Unsui terangkat perlahan. Agon menyadarinya dan langsung menarik tubuh Unsui ke pelukannya. Yang terdengar setelah itu hanya isak tangis kecil.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hah?"

"K-kau darimana?"

"Darimana? Ya kerja lah. Aku bukan pengangguran."

"Jam setengah tujuh pagi?"

Agon terdiam. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Unsui.

"Jawab." Ujar Unsui singkat

"Aku benar-benar kerja." Jawab Agon. Tangannya mengelus punggung Unsui perlahan. "Lagian kau tidak pernah tuh bertanya kalau aku pergi kemanapun."

Unsui terdiam, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Agon. Ia tak menyangka akan berada sedekat ini lagi pada adiknya. Ia lebih tak menyangka lagi Agon tak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan pergi..." pinta Unsui lirih

Agon mengangkat alis. Satu sisi dari dirinya ingin menggoda kakaknya itu. Mungkin setelah itu kakaknya akan mendorongnya menjauh lalu marah-marah seperti biasa. Namun kini ia memilih mengeratkan pelukannya

"Memang aku mau kemana?"

 _Satu-satunya tangan yang memelukku dikala kesakitan_

 _Yang terbaik dariku_

 _Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki_

Satu tangan Unsui naik dan menghapus air matanya. Sekilas masih terdengar isakan tangis. "Agon, apa aku menyebalkan?"

"Hm? Ah, kau selalu menyebalkan." Jawab Agon santai.

"Ah, begitu ya." Ujar Unsui. Ia hendak melepas pelukannya, namun Agon kukuh memeluknya

"Sekarang aku hanya melihat kakakku yang sedang menangis karena jatuh dari pohon seperti waktu kecil dulu." Ia dapat mendengar tawa Agon. Bukan tawa mengejek. Benar-benar tawa

"Ini dan itu lain soal."

"Iyakah?"

Lama mereka berada di pelukan masing-masing, tak peduli meski lantai yang dingin atau apapun

 _Berikan tanganmu dan selamatkan aku_

 _Aku butuh cintamu sebelum aku jatuh_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

UN SELESAAAAIIII *heh* *SBMPTN La*

Hyahallooo semuaa~~nyehehe seneng deh bisa santai ngetik ini sampe malem~~ ohok sebenernya karena keasyikan nonton Yakusoku no Neverland sih ohok

So gimana? Kita kembali lagi ke pake lagu BTS ohoho sementang mau comeback *WOY* Gimana gimana? Feelsnya cukup? Adegan action kurang mantap? Butuh momen HiruMamo juga? Unsui kurang kesiksa? *dibuang seRT*

Mari kita balas review dulu

 **Whiters402** Oh iya laahh gua memang sudah ada niatan *OY* WOAH GAK DIBAWA KABUR TAPI DIHAJAR DOOONNGG PREMAN GAGAL PENSIUN EMANG BEDA *apaan* Uhuk nggak, gak bakal keguguran. Gua bakal siksa dia dengan cara yang lebih greget *APAAN* Iya ini bakal tetep stick ke plot lama kok~tunggu saja surprisenya *SOK-SOKAN SURPRISE LU* HAHAHA IYA KAMIS BAHASA INGGRIS TERUS TADI SOSIOLOGI HAHAHAHAHA TANGGAL 14 SBM HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Tenang aja, seperti yang sudah gua bilang gua ga akan nelantarin fict ini ;) EAAAKK

Jadi segitu dulu readers yang budiman. Apabila anda berkenan silahkan luangkan waktu untuk review karena dengan membaca review saya jadi makin bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini. Kenapa? Karena saya tidak merasa sendirian untuk membuat Unsui tersiksa *dibuang*

RnR?

Oh iya ada yang SBM di salemba tanggal 14? Wkwkwkwk


	10. Chapter 10 Hold Me Tight

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Hold Me Tight and Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 10: H** old **M** e **T** ight

 **~~oo00oo~~**

Tatapan mata perak itu menyisir jalanan dari jendela besar tempatnya berdiri. Dalam genggamannya ada segelas alkohol berhaga tinggi yang sudah tinggal setengahnya. Hiruk pikuk jalanan tak mengganggunya yang berada di lantai 15 hotel mewah tersebut

"Boss." Suara salah satu bawahannya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada bawahannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kalian mendapatkan informasi mengenai Youichi Hiruma?" tanya Fritz. Suara itu begitu tenang, namun mengandung racun berbahaya.

"M-maaf sebelumnya! T-tapi kami tidak berhasil meretas sistem keamanan maupun mendapat informasi dari sekitarnya. Maafkan kami!" bawahannya membungkuk. Fritz hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah menduganya. Kalau begitu, apa mereka mendapat informasi mengenai Agon Kongo? Kalian pernah mengikutinya hingga ke kediamannya."

"M-mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari warga sekitar. Namun mereka dikalahkan oleh Agon Kongo. Sampai saat ini mereka masih belum ditemukan dan pelacaknya hancur." Jawab bawahan itu terbata. Fritz menggumam pelan.

"Yah, sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan itu. Makanya aku mengirim mereka. Lalu, informasi apa yang mereka dapatkan?"

"Komplek apartemen itu memang ditinggali seseorang bernama Kongo, tetapi bukan Agon Kongo." Mendengar itu, Fritz mengangkat alis.

"Hoo...kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang tinggal disana?"

"Unsui Kongo."

Fritz menggumam sambil mengangguk. Ia meraih tablet yang berada di sofa dan membuka-bukanya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada layar di hadapannya

"Unsui Kongo...begitu ya. Mereka saudara kembar." Gumam Fritz. "Tapi ia tak terlibat sama sekali. Kupikir saudara kembar itu tak bisa dipisahkan."

"Kalau begitu haruskah kita mencari lagi keberadaan Youichi Hiruma dan Agon Kongo, boss?" tanya bawahannya. Fritz menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sepertinya informasi kalian bisa digunakan." Fritz tersenyum tipis. "Lihat. Di data ini disebutkan dia seorang omega. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di SMA Shinryuuji di Kanagawa."

"L-lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kumpulkan semua informasi mengenai orang ini. Semuanya." Fritz tersenyum. Senyumannya semakin mengerikan ketika berada di bawah sinar rembulan yang redup.

"D-dimengerti!" bawahan itupun pamit keluar dan segera menyampaikan pekerjaannya pada rekannya. Fritz bersandar pada kepala sofa. Matanya masih terpaku pada tablet di pangkuannya. Senyumannya terkembang menjadi seringaian

"Nah, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini, Youichi Hiruma dan Agon Kongo..."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku menghabiskan minumanku namun terisi lagi oleh kesunyian_

 _Aku seharusnya menyerah kenapa aku selalu memberontak?_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon terbangun dan mengucek matanya. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum ia disadarkan suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia menoleh dan melihat Unsui keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"Muntah lagi?" tanya Agon. Unsui hanya mengangguk seadanya. Unsui berjalan menuju _counter_ kecil dan berusaha mengambil gelas meski berujung hampir terjatuh dari genggamannya. Agon menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan mengambil gelas dari kakaknya.

"Duduk sana! Percuma kalau kau akhirnya malah memecahkan barang!"

Baru Unsui hendak protes, Agon sudah lebih dulu mengisi gelas itu dengan air. Langsung ia taruh gelas itu di depan kakaknya dan mengambil gelas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak berangkat? Mau kubuatkan sarapan dulu?" tanya Unsui.

"Tidak usah. Sampah pirang itu bilang aku datang sore nanti saja." Agon menggonta-ganti chanel televisi. Unsui bergumam pelan.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Agon. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kirinya

"Mengisi laporan hasil belajar. Masih ada lima laporan murid lagi." Jawab Unsui

"Hidupmu membosankan ya." Komentar Agon

"Apa-apaan itu maksudnya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri. Bukannya kau pintar, Unko- _chan_?" tanya Agon dengan nada meledek. Unsui hendak memukul kepala Agon dengan gulungan koran di dekatnya namun dihindari dengan mudah.

"Aaahh aku lapar." Agon bangkit dan membuka kulkas, melihat-lihat isinya.

"Ah, biar kubuatkan—"

"Duduk sana! Nanti kau malah menjatuhkan barang!" sungut Agon. Unsui terdiam.

"Aku sudah tidak gemetaran lagi, kok."

" _Bulshit_."

Agon mengambil tiga butir telur dan sebuah mangkuk. Ia mencoba memecahkan telur pertama namun pecahan cangkangnya malah masuk ke dalam mangkuk bersama telurnya. Melihat itu, Unsui menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Diam! Kau pikir ini lucu?!" seruan Agon malah membuat tawa Unsui lepas. Agon menggerutu dan mengacak rambutnya. Unsui bangkit dan mengambil sepasang sumpit lalu memunguti pecahan cangkang satu per satu.

"Kau memecahkannya terlalu kasar. Pelan saja, tapi kuat." Unsui mengambil sebuah telur lalu mengetukkannya ke pinggiran meja dua kali lalu memecahkan telurnya. Setelah ia membuang cangkang telur itu, ia berbalik menatap Agon

"Coba kau lakukan seperti tadi."

Agon mengambil sebuah telur dan mencoba memecahkannya. Seperti yang sudah Unsui duga, Agon dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna. Dalam hati ia agak mengutuk kenapa adiknya itu terlalu sempurna.

"Oy, jangan bengong. Setelah ini bagaimana?"

Unsui mengerjap. Ia tak salah dengar? Adiknya memintanya mengajarinya?

"Unko- _chan_!"

"Ah, pakai sumpit ini untuk mengocoknya." Unsui mengambil mangkuk dan mengocok isinya.

"Lalu berikan garam dan lada. Sedikit saja, lalu dikocok lagi."

Unsui memperhatikan gerak-gerik Agon. Ia akui ia sedikit membencinya. Ia sedikit membenci bakat Agon yang bahkan berlaku untuk hal kecil.

"Setelah itu tinggal digoreng saja. Kau bisa?" tanya Unsui.

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku! Orang sakit duduk saja sana!"

Entah kenapa Unsui merasa ini akan berakhir buruk bila ia tak mengawasi adiknya tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya ingin melihat sejuah apa adiknya bisa mengacaukan ini.

Unsui pun menurut dan duduk. Untuk mengisi waktu, ia membuka laptopnya dan mengisi laporan hasil belajar siswa. Keheningan diisi oleh suara penggorengan dan suara ketikan di laptop. Baru beberapa menit, bau harum sudah tercium.

Namun sesaat kemudian, malah tercium bau terbakar dan suara panci seperti dilempar ke wastafel. Unsui menoleh dan melihat Agon menatap wastafel yang entah kenapa mengepulkan asap. Agon berbalik menatap Unsui.

"Masa bodo sama sarapan."

Unsui tertawa keras

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kau dan aku seperti ponsel_

 _Ketika kita berjauhan, kau tahu kita akan hancur_

~~oo00oo~~

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, sudah ada dua piring omelet di meja. Unsui yang membuat, tentu saja. Setelah berhasil membersihkan teflonnya yang gosong.

"Kau meyalakan apinya terlalu besar."

"Ck. Ya maaf deh!"

"Tidak apa meski aku masih kesal soal teflonku."

"Berisik!"

Unsui terkekeh. Ia kembali memakan sarapannya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa dengan adiknya, seperti saudara normal yang lain. Saat universitas hubungan mereka memang tak setegang saat SMP dan SMA, namun saat itu terasa masih ada dinding pemisah di antara mereka. Namun kini mereka duduk berhadapan, saling menertawakan dan saling memarahi. Seolah pertengkaran mereka yang dahulu tak pernah terjadi. Seolah kekhawatiran Unsui mengenai dirinya yang seorang omega dan Agon yang seorang alpha tak pernah ada.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Unsui mengerjap. Tatapan matanya bertemu tatapan mata Agon yang masih kesal. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi jenius hanya julukan di lapangan ya?"

Untungnya Unsui mampu menangkis lemparan koran yang diarahkan padanya

~~oo00oo~~

 _Tanganmu, kehangatanmu, hatimu_

 _Aku ingin melihat semuanya, kumohon padamu_

~~oo00oo~~

Dari semua orang yang mungkin mengunjunginya di hari biasa seperti ini, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa mantan seniornya termasuk.

Kini Yamabushi duduk di hadapannya dengan seplastik buah di sebelahnya. Unsui menggaruk tengkuknya tak nyaman. Agon sendiri duduk santai di sebelahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Umm...jadi...apa kabar, Yamabushi- _senpai_?" Unsui mencoba memecahkan suasana canggung.

"O-ou. Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" tanya Yamabushi. Unsui hanya tertawa canggung. Dibilang baik-baik saja juga ia tak merasa baik-baik saja.

"Ng...baik, kurang-lebih." Jawabnya. "Tumben sekali _senpai_ kemari."

"Aku baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan aku diberitahu Ikkyu soal kalian." Yamabushi terkekeh. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Yumiko karena mungkin kalian bisa bicara, tapi aku buru-buru kemari."

Ah, ya. Iya terkadang lupa bahwa tanpa diduga kakak kelasnya itu menikah lebih dulu tiga tahun lalu. Unsui menghela napas pelan, berpikir seberapa jauh hidupnya berubah sampai ke titik ini.

"Tapi kau memberitahu Ikkyu dan teman-teman universitasmu tapi tak memberitahuku. Tidak adil." Yamabushi terkekeh membuat Unsui salah tingkah.

"Ah, bukan. Itu—eh, maaf." Unsui tak bisa mengelak. Ia jujur saja tak terpikir memberitahu siapa-siapa sebelumnya. Ia hanya terpikir memberitahu Aishi, Agon tahu sendiri karena bertabrakan dengannya waktu itu, Agon memberitahu Ikkyu dan Monta, dan kebetulan saja ia bertemu dengan kawan-kawan se-timnya dari universitas dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti memikirkan banyak hal ya." Yamabushi tersenyum. Unsui memang bisa dibilang agak dingin, tapi ia bisa mempercayai Yamabushi. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa seniornya itu lebih baik daripada ayahnya. Yamabushi menghormati Unsui, begitu pula sebaliknya. Yamabushi tetap bersikap seperti biasa padanya meski telah mengetahui bahwa Unsui seorang omega. Malah terlihat sedikit protektif seolah Unsui adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku terkejut Agon mau menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab seperti ini." Celetuk Yamabushi

"Percayalah bahwa aku juga terkejut." Unsui tersenyum tipis.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang seolah orangnya tidak ada disini!" protes Agon. Unsui hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali bicara pada Yamabushi membuat Agon merengut kesal. Seperti biasa, Yamabushi lebih banyak bicara dibanding Unsui. Yah memang biasanya juga Unsui tak terlalu banyak bicara selain soal strategi american football atau ketika ia memarahi Agon.

Agon memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet saat Yamabushi mulai membicarakan ketika istrinya hamil pada Unsui

~~oo00oo~~

Yamabushi memutuskan untuk pulang sekitar dua jam kemudian. Disaat Yamabushi hendak pergi, Agon keluar dari kamar mandi. Yamabushi tersenyum pada Agon.

"Nah, Unsui. Kau jaga diri ya. Untuk Agon, kuharap kau bisa menjaganya." Ujar Yamabushi. Agon melirik dan melihat wajah kakaknya memerah dan bilang bahwa Yamabushi mengatakan hal yang tak perlu.

Setelah Yamabushi tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka, Unsui menghela napas dan menatap Agon.

"Bisa-bisanya kau diam di kamar mandi selama dua jam."

"Haah? Aku ogah mendengarkan soal _morning sickn_ ess atau apalah itu."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi kau mendengarkan, kan?"

"Punya bukti apa kau berani bilang begitu?!"

"Kau mengatakan _morning sickness_ dengan benar."

Agon menggerutu dan Unsui hanya menarik senyuman tipis. Ditariknya tangan Agon masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Makan siang dulu ya." Ujar Unsui sambil membuka kulkas. Dilihatnya Agon yang nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mengurungkan niatnya

"Kau boleh membantu tapi jangan lakukan apa-apa kalau aku tidak melihat."

"Cerewet. Memang kau ibuku?!"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Jika kau tak disini aku hanyalah jasad_

 _Jadi bagaimana aku bisa bernapas?_

~~oo00oo~~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Agon berbaring di lantai sementara Unsui berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sesekali Agon memperhatikan Unsui. Entah sejak kapan Unsui memakai kacamata, ia tak ingat kakaknya punya masalah penglihatan. Sorot matanya fokus dari balik bayangan layar yang terpantul dari kacamatanya.

Keheningan hanya diisi oleh suara ketikan keyboard. Unsui sedang serius sementara Agon enggan membuka percakapan. Satu hal yang pasti, ia bersyukur kakaknya tak bertanya lebih jauh mengenai kepergiannya kemarin.

Satu sisi ia mengerti bahwa kakaknya berhak tahu. Justru akan lebih menguntungkannya jika Unsui tahu situasi. Tapi beban itu terlalu berat untuknya sekarang.

Apa ia bawa saja Unsui ke apartemen lamanya? Tapi itu malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan

Sial, semua ini membuat Agon sakit kepala.

Ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya terulur ke atas meja dan membuka kuncinya. Lagi-lagi Hiruma. Matanya membelalak saat melihat isinya. Ia bangkit dan langsung saja buru-buru mengganti bajunya.

"Agon? Ada apa?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Dilihatnya kakaknya yang menatapnya penuh rasa heran. Agon diam-diam menelan ludahnya.

"Ah, ada masalah sedikit. Si sampah itu menyuruku cepat-cepat datang." Jelas Agon. Unsui mengangguk.

"Pasti mendesak sekali sampai kau buru-buru." Unsui terkekeh. Diraihnya tas selempang Agon yang biasa ia bawa di belakangnya. "Kau pulang kapan?"

"Mungkin besok. Tergantung situasinya." Jawab Agon. "Kunci pintunya. Jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terulang."

"Iya, aku tahu." Unsui memberikan tas selempang itu pada Agon. Agon mengambilnya dan beranjak keluar.

"Ah, Agon."

"Apa?"

Unsui terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Detik itu, Agon merasa jantungnya berhenti. Perasaan aneh menelisik hatinya. Perasaan familiar yang membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Agon membalasnya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Memangnya aku bocah." Ujar Agon. Ia membuka pintunya cepat dan hampir menabrak eseorang laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat. Agon mendecih dan buru-buru menuruni tangga. Dibacanya lagi pesan dari Hiruma lalu mendecih

 _Kelompok Fritz menyeran_ g _kantor cabang kita_

Unsui menghela napas melihat tingkah adiknya yang sembrono. Ia menatap laki-laki yang nyaris ditabrak oleh Agon.

"Maaf, dia sedang buru-buru." Ujar Unsui. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku juga melamun tadi." Jawabnya. Unsui hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Laki-laki tadi terdiam. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai bawah sebelum mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ditaruhnya ponsel itu ke telinganya, menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"Informasi dari mereka benar, bos." Ujar anak itu.

"Ya. Sepertinya karena beberapa alasan, Agon kongo tinggal di apartemen itu. Dan untuk alasannya, mungkin sedikit banyak aku tahu." Laki-laki itu bersender di dinding.

"Kakaknya seorang omega. Dan dia sedang hamil."

 _Peluk aku erat, peluk aku_

 _Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon tarik dan peluklah aku_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

AKHIRNYA NURRAFA BIKIN FLUFF PEMIRSAAAAA HIKS. AKU TERHURAAAA *La*

Uhuk. Apa kabar penghuni FESI sekalian? Kembali lagi bersama author sinting di FF sinting pula

Meski ini fluff chapter depan bakalan ada action lagi loh~~ kyyaaaaa gak sabar deeehhh *kan elu authornya La*

Duh gak biasa banget bikin Agon menye-menye begini TAPI GUE SUKAAA *apasi*

Gua ngetik ini di sekolah btw *PLAK* Jadi maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran yah. Laptopnya gue taro di dengkul soalnya /eh

Oh iya DAKU NGETIK INI SEBAGAI PERAYAAN BEBASNYA SAYA DARI SBMPTN PERTAMA YUUHUUUU DOAIN SEMOGA NILAINYA BAGUS YA GAEEESS

Bales bales review dulu~

 **Whiters402** Ohoho iya doongg udah sedih-sedih kudu ditutup pake yang manis-manis ohohoho (padahal biasanya juga manis dulu baru sedih nih bocah) Aih makasih lho baru pertama bikin action. Yah maraton Yakusoku no Neverland kemaren cukup membantu juga wkwkwkwk. Ini nanti sampe lahiran. JUSTRU DRAMANYA DISITU AHAHAHAHAHAHA *ditabok*

Uhuk Unsui gitu karena hormon bumil kali yah wkwk tapi gak ngapa lah ya biar Agon ngaku, gak tsundere mulu :'( *apa* Aku udah mulai munculin Yamabushi~ masih bingung nih mau munculin pair apalagi hmmmm... makasih loh udah setia nungguin FF abal nan penuh dosah ini wkwkwk *La*

Oke saya udah disangka gila sama adek kelas dan staff sekolah. RnRnya readers~~ bhubyeee~~~ *kabur sambil nge-dab*

p.s: Yang besok milih JANGAN GOLPUT *pake nada Epic Rap Battle awokwokwo*


	11. Chapter 11 Found & Lost

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Found and Lost belongs to Survive said the Prophet, Tear belongs to BTS dan BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, TYPO, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 11: F** ound **& L**ost

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Pasti ada saat aku berteriak 'majulah!'_

 _Meski aku tak benar-benar bermaksud_

Agon mendobrak pintu kaca seolah benda itu menghalangi jalannya. Matanya menyalang ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan lobi kantor cabang mereka yang sangat sepi

Terlalu sepi

Agon mendecak kesal. Ia menekan tombol lift namun percuma. Lift itu tidak menyala, begitu pula dua lift di sebelahnya. Agon merutuk di bawah nafasnya, lalu berlari ke lantai dua dengan tangga darurat.

Di lantai dua, lagi-lagi suasana sepi. Agon memutar kepalanya, tak mungkin di pukul segitu orang-orang tak ada yang berkeliaran. Kalaupun sudah malam biasanya masih banyak orang-orang yang bekerja. Dimana kemungkinan orang-orang suruhan Fritz melakukan aksinya.

Suasana kantor sepi

Lift yang tidak berfungsi

Alarm sama sekali tak menyala meski Agon mendobrak paksa pintu depan

Langsung saja kakinya membawanya lari menaiki tangga ke lantai 5. Tempat kontrol pusat di kantor ini. Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai lima, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu di ujung lorong.

Tak mempedulikan kemungkinan ada seseorang berdiri di balik pintu, langsung saja ia tendang pintu di hadapannya. Yang ia lihat adalah sekumpulan layar dan Hiruma berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oy, sampah pirang! Mana pengganggu-pengganggu sampah itu?!" tanya Agon kesal. Hiruma hanya menoleh dan menunjuk ke depan layar.

Yang berada di depan layar itu bukanlah Fritz Clarkson. Sosok mungil namun memiliki tatapan tajam itu duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaki disilang. Pakaiannya yang rapi menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping dengan sangat jelas. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna kecoklatan terlihat halus dan berkilau di depan layar komputer yang menyala. Mata hijaunya menatap mereka tajam.

"Hah? Siapa bocah SD ini?" tanya Agon. Namun sosok di hadapannya tak bergeming.

"Maaf. Jika kalian berharap boss ada disini, maka kalian terlalu meremehkan kami." Ujar sosok itu. "Aku kemari hanya ingin bernegosiasi sekali lagi. Serahkan bukti-bukti yang kalian miliki. Maka tak ada yang terluka."

"Kekeke. Bocah SD ini pintar bicara." Hiruma terkekeh. "Kalau kami serahkan apa yang bisa kami dapatkan? Kalau kami serahkan bukti itu kalian hanya akan menghancurkan separuh dunia ini."

"Aku bukan bocah SD. Aku lebih tua dari kalian. Kalian orang Jepang harusnya menghormati orang yang lebih tua." Orang itu mendelik. "Aku kemari hanya meminta bukti-bukti itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu akan apa yang dilakukan boss."

"Tidak tahu menahu? Kalau begitu untuk apa kau kemari mengambil barang yang tidak kau ketahui isinya, sampah?!" bentak Agon. Orang itu menatap Agon sejenak lalu perlahan menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah. Karena ini negosiasi, aku berikan kalian permintaan dan penawaran. Berikan bukti-bukti itu, dan akan kami pertimbangkan untuk membawa pemerintahan Jepang masuk dalam proyek ini." Ujar orang itu. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Proyek?"

"Bukti penipuan saham yang kalian ambil itu merupakan bagian dari sebuah proyek." Jelas orang itu. Tangan lentiknya menyapu rambutnya dan merapikannya ke belakang telinganya. "Proyek itu merupakan hasil kerja sama perusahaan Clarkson dan beberapa sindikat pemerintahan Amerika. Proyek itu berfokus pada pembangunan negara-negara yang masih terbelakang atau berkembang. Dengan itu kami sudah meminta persetujuan kerja sama juga pada beberapa negara di Eropa, Rusia, dan China. Bila Jepang bergabung, hal ini akan lebih efektif bukan?"

"Tapi kalian tidak menggunakannya untuk itu." Hiruma menyeringai meski tatapan matanya sulit ditebak. "Necis sialan itu tak sebaik itu. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terutama kerja sama kalian dengan Rusia dan China."

Orang itu makin menarik senyumannya. "Anda memang tajam ya. Anda hebat sekali, Youichi Hiruma." Komentarnya. "Memang benar. Tak mungkin sebuah proyek bantuan menghasilkan dana sebesar itu dan memalsukan saham di berbagai negara. Lalu, apa pendapat kalian mengenai ini, tuan-tuan sekalian?"

"Pembuatan senjata pemusnah massal." Jawab Hiruma tenang. Tangannya ditaruh di saku. "Selain data-data kecurangan kalian, tim kami berhasil menemukan sebuah bagan dan peta berbagai penjuru dunia yang ditandai tanda merah bulat dan segitiga warna hijau dan biru. Itu tempat kalian akan membuat dan menyalurkan senjata itu kan?"

Orang itu terkekeh kemudian lama-lama meledak menjadi tawa.

"Haaahh...tak kusangka kalian mencari tahu sampai sejauh itu. Kalian sangat nasionalis juga ya. _That's why people said don't judge a book by its cover_." Orang itu duduk tegap dan menatap Hiruma dan Agon. "Jadi, bagaimana? Tertarik?"

"Untuk apa aku ikut hal ini?" Hiruma masih menyeringai. "Kalau kau ingin bernegosiasi, akan kukatakan juga permintaan dan penawaranku."

"Katakanlah."

"Jika aku kembalikan bukti ini, hentikan semua proyeknya. Sebagai gantinya, perusahaan Clarkson bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaanku." Tawar Hiruma. Ekspresi terhibur orang itu luntur seketika.

"Kau ingin kami semua menjadi bawahanmu?"

"Kekeke. Bahasa sopannya seperti itu."

Orang itu bangkit. Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati Agon dan Hiruma.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Maafkan aku." Ujar orang itu dan berbalik menghadap Hiruma dan Agon. "Namaku Dyllan. Dyllan N. Orion." Ujar orang itu sambil tersenyum. Agon hanya mendelik dan Hiruma tetap bertampang datar.

"Kuanggap negosiasi ini gagal. Untuk pegawai kalian, tenang saja. Aku tak menyekap mereka. Aku membiarkan mereka semua pergi. Bukankah negosiasi lebih baik dilakukan bila tenang?" Dyllan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelum kau pergi," suara Hiruma menahan Dyllan di depan pintu. "Apa mau Fritz sialan itu?"

Dyllan menatap Hiruma garang. "Berhenti mengatainya sialan."

"Jawab aku."

Dyllan tersenyum, "Pada negara ini? Belum ada." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Pada kalian? Tunggu saja." Lanjutnya "Bila kalian tak menerima tawaran kami, setidaknya tak akan kami biarkan kalian menghalangi."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Mungkin daripada menemukan jawaban_

 _Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Kumpulan hitungan dana yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan membuatnya kesal. Ia bisa menyelesaikan itu semua dengan cepat dan sempurna, tanpa kesalahan sama sekali. Namun pikirannya penuh pada apa yang dikatakan bocah itu.

 _Apa yang mereka rencanakan_

Agon tak peduli bila mereka ingin menyakitinya. Silahkan, coba sakiti dia. Ia akan balik menghajar dan mengancurkan mereka menjadi debu. Tak peduli sekuat apa mereka, mereka bukan tandingan Agon.

Wajah Unsui tetap muncul di pikirannya. Ia akan meninggalkan Unsui semalaman. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?

Semua ini malah membuatnya paranoid

Nyaris tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada Agon di ruangan itu. Tangannya hanya memutar-mutar pulpen sedari tadi. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul setengah dua dini hari.

Sebuah tangan menaruh kopi di mejanya. Diliriknya sosok Hiruma dari ekor matanya sedang meniup permen karet.

"Apa gigimu setajam itu karena permen karet sialan yang kau kunyah?" cibir Agon. Hiruma hanya meletupkan gelembung permen karetnya dengan santai.

"Necis sialan itu tak akan berhenti sampai disini." Ucapan Hiruma memecah keheningan ruangan. "Dari caranya bermain, dia hanya ingin orang-orang masuk kendalinya. Tipe yang paling merepotkan."

Agon hanya mendecih. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menulis di atas kertas.

"Terlebih lagi kau itu, dread sialan!" Hiruma menaikkan senjatanya. "Kenapa pula kau jadi terlibat dengan masalah biksu sialan itu, hah?! Kalau tidak kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini terlalu berat, bodoh!"

"Kau sebut aku bodoh?!"

Hiruma kembali terdiam. Ia menurunkan senjatanya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Hah? Tidak ada tuh."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Sela Hiruma. "Memang ada yang kau sembunyikan."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Berbagai pikiran mengalir seiringan kegelapan terjatuh_

 _Teralu dalam di jalan sejajar ini_

~~oo00oo~~

Ini bukan kali pertama suaminya pulang larut, namun Mamori entah kenapa sangat khawatir.

Berkali-kali ia membuka pintu kamar putrinya meski tak ada yang berubah. Tataan kamar yang tidak teralu rapi atau berantakan, serta putrinya yang baru berusia dua tahun masih terlelap.

Mamori menghela napas dan kembali menutup pintunya. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Setelah menenggaknya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Dilihatnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Dilihatnya kembali hanya untuk menemukan tak ada pesan apapun dari Youichi. Ia menghela napas lagi dan kembali merebahkan dirinya. Kasur itu terlalu besar untuknya sendirian. Ia sudah terbiasa, namun kenapa ia masih gelisah.

Iris birunya perlahan memberat. Ia membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya. Membawa kekhawatirannya menjauh. Youichi baik-baik saja. Ia yakin itu.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membawa kembali kesadaran Mamori.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya?"

Agon menyesap kopinya. Lembaran laporan neraca di hadapannya sudah terisi sempurna.

"Yah, kalau ibuku masih hidup mungkin dia akan mengutukku—"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Potong Hiruma

"Apa? Dia akan membenciku lagi?"

"Itu salah satunya."

"Kalau maksudmu soal kejadian ini, jelas aku paham." Agon menaruh gelas kopi ke mejanya.

"Kalau kau memang masih mau melanjutkan ini, dia berhak tahu."

Agon mematung. Hiruma sampai berkata begitu, berarti apa memang dia yang terlalu khawatir? Namun satu sisi dalam dirinya menolak keras ide itu.

"Kakakmu itu cukup pintar dalam menghadapi situasi. Bukannya itu akan lebih menguntungkan?"

Baru Agon membuka mulut, suara dari ponsel Hiruma menyadarkannya. Hiruma mengecek ponselnya dengan malas dan iris emeraldnya melebar. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengambil senjatanya yang ia taruh di dekat meja.

"Ikut aku." Perintahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ada yang menyusup ke rumahku."

~~oo00oo~~

Entah sudah seberapa lecet lengannya, berkali-kali memberontak dari orang yang menahan tubuhnya. Seorang lagi berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Dimana Youichi Hiruma, hm?" tanya orang itu. Suara baritonnya yang berat membuat hati Mamori berdesir ketakutan.

"Dia tidak disini."

"Omong kosong." Orang itu masih menatap Mamori tepat di mata. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahu kami, kami bisa melakukan apapun lho."

Iris biru Mamori melihat salah seorang dari mereka mendekati pintu kamar putrinya. Perlahan air mata menumpuk di matanya.

"Jangan dekati dia! Lakukan apa maumu padaku, jangan dekati anakku!" teriak Mamori. Pria di hadapannya menyeringai puas.

Beban di atas tubuh Mamori menghilang, digantikan oleh teriakan kesakitan dan suara tubuh terbanting di tembok. Mamori melihat sekelebat seseorang maju dan meninju wajah orang yang berada di dekat kamar putrinya. Mamori merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke pelukan seseorang dan pria yang sejak tadi berada di depannya dipaksa bertekuk lutut.

"Y-Youichi- _kun_?" Mamori menoleh mendapati suaminya merengkuh tubuhnya. Namun mata hijaunya menatap tajam sosok pria yang tubuhnya dikunci.

Pria itu mengerang sementara Agon menahan tubuhnya. Hiruma melepaskan tubuh Mamori, namun memastikan ia tetap berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Siapa yang membayarmu melakukan hal ini?"

Suara Hiruma terdengar tenang. Mendengarnya, pria itu menyeringai.

"Datang juga, Youichi Hiruma." Pria itu menjilat bibirnya. "Boss ingin barangnya kembali."

"Aku menolak." Mata Hiruma memicing. "Oy, dread sialan. Kau yang menghajar mereka, bawa mereka keluar."

"Haaah?! Jadi kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk ini, sampah?!"

"Kekeke! Kau bilang pekerjaan akuntan membosankan, kuberi pekerjaan seperti ini harusnya kau senang dong?"

Mamori menghela napas. Entah kapan kedua manusia di hadapannya ini dewasa. Masih sama seperti saat SMA atau universitas.

"Youichi- _kun_ , hentikan! Agon- _kun_ , terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ujar Mamori dan dihadiahi senyum dari Agon.

"Yah, toh aku melakukannya untukmu. Bukan untuknya." Jawab Agon santai dan dihadiahi lemparan pulpen yang dihindari dengan mudah.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan istri orang lain!" bentak Hiruma yang dihadiahi cibiran.

"Youichi- _kun_! Hentikan itu!" tegur Mamori yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Hiruma.

"Aaahh...jadi kau Agon Kongo ya." Tiba-tiba pria yang ditindih oleh Agon bersuara.

"Haah?! Kau masih bisa bicara, sampah tengik?!" Agon meraih rambut pria itu dan berniat membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Keh. Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan mengikutinya."

Agon mengangkat alis. Namun seketika iris abunya melebar. Cengkramannya pada rambut pria itu mengerat, tak peduli akan teriakan kesakitannya.

"Kalian apakan kakakku?"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku bahkan terpikir bagaimana aku bisa sampai sini_

 _Aku sudah lupa_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Pandangannya kabur dari air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia melihat rambut pirang dan iris kebiruan yang amat tak asing baginya, namun disaat bersamaan sama sekali tak ia kenali._

" _Hei, kenapa kau menolakku?"_

 _Seiring perkataan itu mengalun, rasa sakit memuncak di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan benda asing memasukinya paksa, menggempur pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit._

" _Hei...aku menginginkanmu, kau tahu?"_

 _Isak tangis kembali menyeruak dari dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tubuh yang menindihnya menambah bebannya dan terasa menghancurkan seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Tangannya memberontak dari sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan erat hingga terasa perih._

" _Kau juga menginginkanku, kan?"_

 _Satu hentakkan keras membuatnya menjerit tertahan. Ia rasakan bagian privasinya mengeluarkan cairan panas. Ia tahu itu bukan cairan yang biasa keluar dari tubuhnya karena rasanya perih. Entah karena pengaruh heatnya atau apa, ia bisa mencium baunya. Bau anyir_

 _Ia rasakan kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Entah sudah berapa hari ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia sudah tak menghitungnya lagi, ia ingin ini berakhir._

 _Sosok itu bukan sosok yang ia cintai._

" _Hentikan...hentikan, Aishi..."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Hentakkannya kian cepat membuatnya makin menjerit kesakitan. Tetangganya akan protes mendengar teriakannya tengah malam begini tapi mungkin saja ada yang bisa menolongnya. Seiring gerakan pria di atasnya, rasanya kesadarannya menipis._

" _Kenapa kau menolakku?" ia terus meracaukan kata-kata itu sambil teus menghentakkan tubuhnya, terus menerobos seluruh pertahanan omega malang di bawahnya. Tak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitannya._

" _Jawab aku, omega sialan!" bentaknya seiring cairan hangat keluar begitu saja. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Perlahan sosok di atasnya mengabur, entah karena air matanya atau karena kesadarannya menghilang_

Iris abunya sontak terbuka. Dilihatnya jam kecil menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia mengerang. Belakangan ini ia selalu terbangun tengah malam. Dan lagi-lagi terbangun karena mimpi yang sama.

Lama-lama itu bukan lagi mimpi berupa potongan-potongan kecil. Perlahan semakin jelas, menunjukkan betapa dalam luka itu tertoreh. Betapa hancur rasa percaya yang sudah ia berikan padanya.

Tangannya gemetaran, perlahan mengelus perutnya. Jujur saja, Unsui muak. Ia muak dikunjungi mimpi itu setiap malam. Namun yang ia lakukan malah membuat seluruh mimpi itu semakin jelas. Bayinya tumbuh sehat, mengingatkannya akan seluruh dunianya yang tiba-tiba hancur berantakan.

"Apa yang kupikirkan..." Unsui menghela napas. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia biarkan air mengalir di wastafel. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Tangannya kembali mengelus perutnya. Ia merasa bersalah sudah berpikiran seperti tadi. Ia yang memutuskan akan melahirkan mereka, namun bisa-bisanya ia masih menyalahkan mereka. Dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan air dingin, berharap bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Unsui mematikan keran air. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu. Apa Agon sudah pulang? Namun perasaan panik perlahan menyusuri dadanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia lihat sebuah botol sabun kaca dan meraihnya. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu dan meraih gagangnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak, namun ia putar gagang pintunya perlahan.

"Agon...?"

Iris abunya membuka lebar melihat ada seseorang berdiri di depan pintunya. Baru ia berusaha menutup pintunya lagi secepat mungkin, orang itu bereaksi lebih cepat dengan menahan pintunya. Refleks, Unsui membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan menghantam kepala orang tersebut dengan botol kaca. Erangan kesakitan memecah kesunyian malam. Unsui mendorong orang itu menjauh dan berusaha keluar.

Tubuhnya tertahan dan mulutnya terbungkam kain. Ia terus memberontak sampai sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

"Jadilah anak baik dan jangan membuat masalah, ya."

Dengan itu perlahan sekelilingnya menggelap

 _Kemarahan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan_

 _Semuanya tak akan berarti_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Nggak. Nurrafa nggak make OST BF karena baper kok. Nggak /ditampol

Oh iya btw

*tebar konpetti* HBD AKU~~~ *plak*

Waahh saya udah 18. Haduh cepet yah. Berasa tua~~

Dengan ini berarti saya sudah resmi 6 tahun ada di FESI ini ya. Apa mungkin lebih? Ehehe

Kalo gini berarti ini fandom saya yang paling komplit yah. Masa-masa polos, masa-masa nangis baca angst, masa-masa jiper sendiri baca horor, serunya baca fantasy, pertama kesel sama satu chara gegara baper fanfic, meski bukan fandom ini saya bikin R-18 pertama sih OHOK tapi fandom ini tempat saya tumbuh dewasa. Yang mengajari esensi bhineka tunggal ika yang sesungguhnya EAA

HAHAHA IYA JADI SAYA BIKIN ADA ADEGAN NYEREMPET SEMENTANG SAYA RESMI LEGAL *woey*

Waduh waduh waduh padahal saya tak berniat melakukan adegan penculikan secepat ini. Tapi dengan pertimbangan saya bisa make plot yang lebih gede jadi ya...ahaha *AUTHOR CULAS*

Jadi, terima kasih buat yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini~~ kalau ada senior saya yang baca ini juga, saya beri banyak terima kasih karena sudah tabah ngadepin saya yang lagi alay. Kalau diinget lagi saya malu sendiri dan pengen ketemu kalian terus dogeza dan sumimasen 10 jam ala Doppo... /LA dan untuk yang baru di FESI...gak nyangka aja kalo bakal dapet adek sehubungan dulu saya paling piyik AHAHAHAHAHA semoga betah ya~~

Dan untuk yang SBMPTN SEMANGAAATT KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA-SAMA (padahal nangis ama temen gegara soalnya) /plak

Akhir kata, RnR?


	12. Chapter 12 Jamais Vu

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Jamais Vu and Tear belongs to BTS and BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, TYPO, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 12: J** amais **V** u

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Sepertinya aku tersesat lagi_

 _Kau terlihat marah_

"Kau terlalu nekad, Dyllan."

Lelaki itu melepas topinya, menampilkan rambut cokelatnya. Bibir kecilnya merenggut kesal. "Perintah boss. Aku harus melakukannya." Jelasnya enteng.

"Kau bisa saja mati, tau?" pria lain di hadapannya terkekeh kecil sambil menekan pelan handuk kecil ke luka lelaki kecil di hadapannya. Dyllan melengos dan menaruh tangannya di handuk. Tatapan matanya melirik ke sosok yang ia buat pingsan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa mau boss padanya." Gumam Dyllan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Ross?"

Pria yang dipanggil Ross menelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumam. Ia balik memperhatikan pria yang rekannya culik.

"Hmm...kurasa karena ia omega?" tanya Ross. Dyllan mendengus.

"Kalau dia ingin omega kenapa repot-repot menculik. Dia bisa mendapat omega manapun." Dyllan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku juga omega."

"Eh, maksudku bukan itu. Dia kerabat saingan boss kan? Maksudnya bila menargetkan omega, mungkin bisa memancing saingannya itu?" jelas Ross. Dyllan hanya menggumam.

"Boss selalu tak bisa ditebak." Dyllan menggerakkan pria yang tak sadarkan itu sedikit menggunakan kakinya, menggeser pundaknya sedikit untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Lagipula apa menariknya omega yang sedang hamil?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kata kakakku, omega yang hamil punya sesuatu seperti...aura? Auranya berbeda."

"Aneh."

Dyllan hanya merengut. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan.

"Bisakah mobil ini bergerak lebih cepat? Aku bosan." Keluhnya.

"Kalau lebih dari ini kita semua bisa tertangkap, tahu." Ross terkekeh.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Akan lebih baik jika semua ini benar hanya permainan_

 _Karena semua ini terus menyakitiku_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Dua sosok yang terlihat mirip itu bergandeng tangan. Satu dengan wajah penuh luka, menatap ibu mereka lurus sementara satunya lagi menangis._

" _Agon, kau apakan kakakmu sampai menangis?" tanya ibu mereka. Yang dipanggil Agon hanya menggeleng._

" _Aku tadi bertengkar dengan seseorang di sekolah. Dia memukulku sampai jatuh. Lalu nii-chan datang dan menangis sambil melerai." Jelasnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa tapi dia masih nangis."_

 _Ibunya menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kedua putranya dan mendudukkan mereka di pangkuannya._

" _Kenapa Agon bertengkar, hm?" tanya ibunya. Tangannya mengelus kepala kedua putra tersayangnya._

" _Hm. Dia orang yang mengambil bekal nii-chan kemarin." Jelas Agon. Ibunya hanya tertawa._

" _Aahh...jadi begitu. Agon, lain kali jangan begitu ya. Unsui, jangan menangis ya. Agon sudah tidak apa-apa."_

 _Unsui menatap adik kembarnya. Isakan masih terdengar sesekali. Agon menatap kakaknya sebelum menelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa._

" _Nii-chan aneh. Sudahlah, jangan nangis terus."_

.

.

.

Yang ia lihat setelah itu adalah buram, dan sosok seseorang—bukan, tiga orang. Satu orang duduk di tengah dan dua lagi berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia mengenal seseorang di kanan yang berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau. Orang yang tadi memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" orang yang di tengah tersenyum. Unsui memicingkan matanya.

"Ayolah, jangan tatap aku begitu." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Siapa kalian?"

"Ah, maaf. Tidak sopan sekali aku."

Pria itu bangkit dan berdiri di depannya. Barulah saat itu Unsui sadar kedua tangannya terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Pria itu masih memasang senyuman. Senyuman yang menyilaukan namun menyeramkan.

"Aku Fritz Carlton. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kongo Unsui."

Unsui makin menaikkan pertahanan dirinya. Terutama karena orang ini mengetahui namanya.

"Lalu yang di sana, yang berambut cokelat bernama Dyllan. Ia seorang omega juga sepertimu. Kalian bisa jadi teman." Ujar Fritz, masih memasang senyum. Ia bisa melihat Dyllan nampak tak senang dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Di sebelahnya itu Ross. Badannya memang besar, tapi dia baik. Tenang saja, dia tak akan menyakitimu." Lanjut Fritz. "Nah, karena kita sudah berkenalan, kenapa kita tidak mulai berbincang?"

Fritz memposisikan kursinya dan duduk di hadapan Unsui. Menatapnya dari atas mengingat Unsui dibiarkan terduduk di lantai. Unsui masih menatapnya nyalang.

"Nah, jadi berapa usiamu, Unsui? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang suka berbicara tentang diri sendiri, ya." Fritz masih tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan memulai dulu. Siapa tahu kita bisa berteman akrab, kan?"

"Hmm... usiaku 32 tahun. Mungkin tak terlalu jauh darimu. Ah, aku pemimpin sebuah perusahaan saham. Keren bukan? Ya mungkin kau pernah bertemu orang sepertimu, atau kau memiliki teman dengan profesi serupa. Juga, meski usiaku sudah segini aku masih belum punya kekasih. Banyak orang yang berusaha mengencaniku, lho."

Unsui masih menatap Fritz tajam. Membiarkan pria di hadapannya meracau soal hidupnya sejak tadi.

"Nah, jadi kau ingin menceritakan kehidupanmu atau bertanya?" Fritz menelengkan kepala.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Unsui. Suaranya lebih rendah.

"Hm? Aku mencoba akrab denganmu lho." Ujar Fritz.

"Lepaskan aku. Apa untungnya menyekapku begini?"

Fritz masih tersenyum, namun aura di sekitarnya berubah membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Entah ini hanya firasat buruknya atau karena kehamilannya, ia jadi lebih peka pada feromon orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan feromon alpha di hadapannya membuatnya pusing.

Takut

Ia takut

Feromon itu mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruk itu

"Apa untungnya menyekapmu ya..." Fritz menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm...banyak hal. Salah satunya berkaitan dengan adikmu."

"Agon..." iris abunya membola. "Kalian apakan dia?! Dimana dia?!"

Fritz menyeringai. "Bodoh. Bisa saja kau menyangkal kau memiliki adik, tapi kau malah membocorkan informasi begitu."

Bibir Unsui seketika terkunci. Yang ia tahu, pria di hadapannya adalah iblis.

Apa urusan Agon dengannya

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu harus kuapakan kau." Fritz meraih dagu Unsui dan memaksa iris abunya menatap iris keperakan miliknya.

"Bersabarlah sampai beberapa hari lagi, ya. Akan kuberikan _show_ terbaik pada mereka."

Dengan itu Fritz bangkit dan menginstruksikan kedua anak buahnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Membiarkan Unsui di sana. Suara pintu terkunci menggema. Tubuh Unsui serasa lemas seketika. Pikirannya sudah tak jernih lagi.

Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cara supaya ia bisa keluar hidup-hidup

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa sempurna_

 _Melambat di kepalaku_

~~oo00oo~~

Ia tak tahu perbedaan waktu di luar sana. Sekelilingnya hanya tembok dan sebuah ventilasi udara yang sepertinya terhubung dengan ruangan lain.

Hanya ada sebuah pintu tepat di hadapannya. Kalaupun tangannya tak diikat, belum tentu ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

Perutnya keroncongan. Ia sudah terbangun entah berapa lama sejak orang yang menyekapnya mengunjunginya. Tatapan matanya turun dari pintu di hadapannya ke lantai batu yang ia duduki. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Kalau mencari kesempatan untuk kabur lewat pintu depan, ia tak tahu dimana ia disekap. Bisa saja ia berada di kandang musuh. Ventilasi di sisi kanan ruangannya menunjukkan seolah seperti ada satu ruangan lagi tapi tak menunjukan indikasi adanya jalan keluar.

Ia benar-benar terpojok.

Suara gembok terbuka menggema di ruangan itu. Fritz masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Masih dengan senyumannya. Ia menaruhnya di hadapan Unsui dan menarik kursi yang ia gunakan tadi dan duduk. Unsui menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu aman, kok. Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan orang yang sedang hamil kelaparan atau meracuninya." Fritz tersenyum santai. Unsui masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan kalau kau masih mengikatku." Ujarnya singkat.

"Memang kau pikir kenapa aku disini?" tanya Fritz, mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Aku akan menyuapimu."

Unsui menatapnya makin tajam.

"Kau paranoid? Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang omega yang sedang hamil dan kelaparan?"

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dan melepaskanmu, Unsui- _kun_." Fritz tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku menyimpanmu disini untuk memberikan _show_ yang terbaik."

Di balik tubuhnya, jemari Unsui sudah memerah karena mengepalkan tangannya terlalu erat. Seluruh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Fritz membuatnya muak. Ia masih tak tahu tujuan pria di hadapannya selain fakta bahwa ia terhubung dengan Agon entah bagaimana. Itu membuatnya tak tahan.

"Kau lebih ingin kubiarkan kelaparan?" tanya Fritz.

Unsui terdiam. Bibirnya merasakan sendok yang dingin menyentuh mulutnya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, menerima makanan yang disodorkan padanya. Fritz tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang tak bisa dibaca. Tangannya bergerak lagi dan menyendokkan makanan di mangkuk, memberikannya lagi pada Unsui.

Kalau memang tak ada jalan baginya untuk keluar, setidaknya Unsui tak ingin membiarkannya dan anak-anaknya mati konyol.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku tetap terluka karena kesalahan yang berulang_

 _Dan 50 hal lainnya_

~~oo00oo~~

"Tck, sialan!"

Agon menggebrak mejanya, membiarkan kertas-kertas berserakan di bawah kakinya. Sementara Hiruma sibuk dengan laptop dan gunungan ponselnya. Sesekali ia menjawab telepon dari ponsel di genggamannya sesekali.

"Tidak ada yang melihat si botak sialan itu seharian kemarin." Jelas Hiruma malah membuat Agon semakin kesal.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan maksud mereka itu, sampah-sampah sialan!" Agon mengacak-acak kumpulan kertas di mejanya. Alis Hiruma mengkerut.

"Tenanglah, dread sialan. Proyek mereka bukan proyek setengah matang. Karena itu mereka berani melakukan ini." Ujar Hiruma lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Tatapan iris emeraldnya lurus menuju laptopnya.

"Tak kusangka kau berbuat sejauh ini demi kakakmu. Tidak biasanya, kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh senang.

"Ngapain kau bicara begitu kalau sudah tahu alasannya, sampah!" Agon menggerutu kesal.

"Kekeke! Yah karena dari awal otakmu sudah busuk aku tak akan mempertanyakanmu yang jatuh cinta pada kakak kembarmu sendiri." Hiruma masih mengetik di laptopnya. Agon hanya mendengus mendengar komentar Hiruma.

"Tenang saja. Karena itu kau, kalaupun orang lain tahu tak akan ada yang berkomentar." Hiruma meletupkan permen karetnya.

"Keh. Terlalu yakin seperti biasa, ya. Kukuku, cocok sekali untuk sampah sepertimu."

"Ya karena sebentar lagi juga orang lain sadar." Hiruma kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Aku memberitahu beberapa kawan lama kakakmu dan mantan anggota tim saikyoudai."

"HAH?! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, sampah?!"

"Kekekeke! Makin banyak sumber informasi, makin bagus! Sudah, daripada kau ngamuk bantu aku sini, dread sialan!"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku menjadi takut pada semua kata-kataku_

 _Jamais vu*ku_

~~oo00oo~~

Lamunan Unsui buyar ketika lagi-lagi mendengar suara gembok terbuka. Kepalanya mendongak dan dilihatnya lagi sosok Fritz berjalan masuk dan menarik kursinya santai. Namun kali ini ia ditemani oleh seorang omega berambut cokelat. Seingat Unsui namanya Dilan atau sesuatu...

"Aku sengaja membawa Dyllan kesini supaya kau tak kesepian." Fritz tersenyum. "Beberapa hari aku akan jarang kemari, jadi jika dia disini kau akan punya teman." Jelasnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hingga saat itu? Kepercayaan dirimu boleh juga." Unsui masih menatapnya tajam. Mendengar itu, Fritz tertawa.

"Bukannya kau yang memiliki kepercayaan diri? Kau bicara seolah kau bisa keluar dari sini." Fritz mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik dagu Unsui. "Hidupmu sekarang ada di tanganku."

Unsui menolehkan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Fritz. Fritz terkekeh dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Nah, Dyllan. Seperti yang kukatakan, beberapa hari nanti kau akan menemaninya. Bagaimana kalau kau coba akrab dengannya terlebih dahulu?"

Dyllan menatap Unsui lalu kembali menoleh pada Fritz.

"Maaf, bos. Tapi saya rasa itu tak perlu."

"Are? Dyllan, kau baru saja membantahku?"

Unsui dapat melihat tubuh Dyllan menegang seketika. Dyllan menunduk dan mengangguk patuh. Fritz tersenyum dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Dyllan duduk di sebelah Unsui dan memegang piring di pangkuannya. Alisnya mengerut tak suka. Unsui hanya menatapnya dan menghela napas.

"Bisa lepaskan ikatanku? Aku tak bisa makan kalau begini."

Dyllan menoleh dan menatap Unsui dengan kesal.

"Tidak bisa. Kau bisa saja mengecohku dan kabur."

"Tapi kau juga tak berniat membantuku. Lebih baik aku makan sendiri, kan?"

Dyllan terdiam lalu melengos. "Ini perintah boss."

"Aku tak akan kabur. Tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Dengan mencobanya."

Bibir Dyllan terkatup rapat. Ragu-ragu, ia membuka ikatan tangan Unsui. Diberikannya piring di pangkuannya pada Unsui dan Unsui langsung memakan makanannya. Dyllan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, kalau saja ada pergerakan mencurigakan. Tanpa diduga olehnya, Unsui makan dengan tenang dan memberikan piring kosong padanya. Dyllan mengerjap dan menerima piring itu.

"K-kalau sudah akan kuikat lagi tanganmu." Ujar Dyllan. Unsui menoleh setelah menenggak air di gelasnya.

"Hm? Oh, silahkan."

Dyllan mengikat lagi tangan Unsui di belakang tubuhnya. Ikatannya lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya, membuatnya meringis sedikit.

Dyllan langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi kembali menggembok pintunya.

~~oo00oo~~

Alisnya berkedut menatap sosok berambut pirang platina yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Begitu ia terbangun—entah sudah jam berapa ini—sosok itu langsung memasuki ruangannya dan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tidak ada sapaan untukku? Kau dingin juga ya." Celetuk Fritz.

"Apa maumu? Mana Dyllan?"

"Oh, kau sudah akrab dengannya?"

"Tidak tapi dia tidak akan tersenyum-senyum aneh dan bicara ngawur sepertimu."

"Wah, lidahmu tajam juga ya. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu." Fritz tertawa sementara Unsui mendecih dalam hati.

"Ah, Dyllan akan segera kemari, kok. Sebelum itu aku ingin berbincang denganmu." Ujar Fritz.

"Apa maumu?"

"Hmm...sudah kukatakan bukan, di usiaku yang segini aku belum memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganku."

"Tentu saja ada." Senyuman Fritz berubah. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjongkok di hadapan Unsui, mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan lebih aman mengetahui bila suatu saat nanti akan ada yang meggantikan posisiku." Fritz tersenyum miring. Tangannya masih mengelus wajah Unsui.

"Sebelum aku membawamu kemari, aku sudah mengetahui segalanya lho, Unsui- _kun_." Bisikan Fritz semakin merendah. "Kau ditinggalkan oleh kekasihmu, bukan?"

Bahu Unsui menegang seketika. Tubuhnya ia mundurkan sedikit. Keputusan yang salah sehingga ia bisa melihat seluruh wajah Fritz yang tengah tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Kau rela membesarkan anak yang bahkan tak kau inginkan. Kau orang yang baik, ya." Unsui masih menatapnya penuh rasa waspada. Ia hanya bisa berharap degupan jantungnya tak terdengar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan dirugikan sama sekali." Fritz makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Unsui, membuatnya menelan ludah paksa.

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh Unsui tengah mendekati mereka. Dari pintu muncul sosok Dyllan membawakan nampan.

"Boss, aku sudah da—"

"Mudah saja. Kau bisa keluar dari sini. Sebagai gantinya, kau hidup bersamaku dan anakmu akan jadi penerusku. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana menghidupi anakmu kedepannya. Masa depannya terjamin denganku."

Baik iris kehijauan Dyllan maupun iris abu Unsui melebar mendengar kalimat itu. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun.

Unsui mengumpulkan kewarasannya kembali. Ia menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya dan menatap Fritz.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku menolak? Bagaimana kalau adikku datang kemari?"

Fritz tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau punya pilihan."

"Aku menolak."

Fritz mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum terkekeh dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Unsui.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu mendadak, ya. Kuberi kau waktu untuk bisa menerimanya." Fritz tersenyum dan beranjak keluar. Fritz benar-benar tak memberinya pilihan lain selain menerima. Dyllan dan Unsui saling menatap untuk beberapa detik.

Dyllan berjalan perlahan mendekati Unsui dan menaruh nampan makanan di hadapannya. Ia mendengus dan meyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau menolaknya? Kau yakin kau masih waras?" Dyllan mencibir. "Dia pemilik perusahaan saham terkaya di Amerika, tahu. Bisa-bisanya kau menolak kesempatan seperti itu. Masa depan anakmu jelas bila bersamanya, apalagi yang kurang?"

Unsui hanya melirik sedikit kepada Dyllan. "Tak kusangka kau cukup banyak bicara bila tentangnya."

Wajah Dyllan seketika memerah. Entah karena marah atau malu.

"B-berhenti bicara omong kosong! Lagipula kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Unsui menatap lantai di hadapannya kosong. Ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Bagiku tak ada orang waras yang langsung menerimanya begitu saja."

Dyllan mengangkat alis, jelas bingung pada kalimat pria di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan ikatanku." Pinta Unsui. Dyllan masih terdiam namun tetap melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, Dyllan memperhatikan Unsui. Cara makannya masih tenang, namun jadi lebih lambat.

"Hei..." Unsui membuka suara sementara Dyllan merapikan nampannya. "Jika aku menolaknya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Dyllan menatap Unsui sembari mengikat tangannya. Ia menggumam dan mengangkat nampannya setelah selesai. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dan berbalik pada Unsui.

"Menjadi mainannya...mungkin?"

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang_

 _Tolong selamatkan aku, beri aku kesempatan lagi_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

 ***** Jamais vu: Kebalikan de javu. De javu adalah kondisi dimana kita merasa pernah melakukan atau berada di suatu tempat padahal belum pernah sama sekali, dan jamais vu adalah saat kita merasa baru pertama kali berada di suatu tempat atau melakukan sesuatu padahal sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak asing atau pernah dilakukan atau berada di tempat yang familiar

*TEPOK TANGAN*

BERI SELAMAT KEPADA LALA KARENA SUKSES NAMBAH PLOT YANG TIDAK ADA DI SKRIP AWAL LAGI

Sumpah tau-tau gua udah nambah OC, nambah rencana busuk Fritz, dan nambah drama di chap depan, DAN NAMBAH MAKHLUK YANG TERLIBAT DI RENCANA AGONHIRU. SUMPAH SAYA AUTHOR YANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN MEMUTAR BALIKAN NASKAH SENDIRI *ditampol*

Gua juga heran sendiri nih ide muncul darimana sih?! Masa gegara gua nyaris jatoh kejedot lantai pas gua bangun pagi?!

Oh dan di chap ini fokus ke Unsui aja yah. Chap depan mungkin juga begitu

Uhuk yaudahlah daripada bacot bales surat cinta—eh review dulu

 **whiters402** Ohoho bagus deh penenang sebelom badai gede nih /APAAN/ Oiya Hiruma tahu segalanya hshshs. Tau nih si Agon. Uhuk—ini yang gue bilang tadi sih rencananya gua pengen Agon ngasih tau Unsui tapi jadinya gua puter balik NGEK—oh, kalo apartemen Unsui bayangin aja kayak ruangan satu petak. Dari pintu di kanannya itu ada 'dapur' kecil. Di depannya ada meja kecil yang gampang dipindahin itu, jadi mereka tidur ya di ruangan itu. Tinggal pindahin meja. Dari pintu, Cuma serong sekitar 30 derajat ke kanan ada pintu kamar mandi. Di pojok ruangan di kanan ada tv kecil. Begitulah  
OOOHHH GUA BAKAL BIKIN AGON NGAMUK SENGAMUK-NGAMUKNYA DISINI. Tapi ntar ada...ada... ah ntar spoiler /WOEY/ Oh tentu ini bakalan lime lagi di chapter berikutnya (ada kemungkinan ganti rating) TAU NIH GON KEJAR TEROS NGAPA LU JANGAN KEBIASAAN DIKEJAR CEWEK TAPI NGEJAR CINTA LO SENDIRI GAK BISA. PAYAH LO (author ditackle) Ohoho lahirannya bakalan jadi drama juga. Tenang aja /heh/ HADUH FF ZAMAN ALAY GUE DIBACA AHS;DZLFRNGTRBIN Tapi bagus deh kalo itu bikin sampe namatin eyeshield ohoho. ZAMAN ITU GUA MASIH WIBU UNSUI DAN KZL BAT AMA AGON BAHKAN DEBAT AMA TEMEN SEBANGKU GUA KERENAN MANA AGON APA UNSUI (ini serius) EEHH SEKARANG MALAH NGE-SHIP WHAHAHA IH DULU GUA HALU YAH (ampe sekarang La) Bukan ada apaan, cuy. Tapi gua gabut. Gua tinggal nunggu wisuda sama UTBK kedua pas puasa ntar dan belom dapet magang makanya cepet update

Oh ngomong-ngomong gaes HASIL UTBKKU UDAH KELUAR~~ YEAAAHH

Uhh hasilnya gimana? Eeeehh...eheheheh malu ih*La*

Yosh, pokoknya ditunggu reviewnya semuanya~~

Oh dan saya serius mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ganti rating /WOY


	13. Chapter 13 Prayer

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Prayer X belongs to King Gnu, Tear belongs to BTS and BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, TYPO, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll, START FROM THIS CHAPTER, THE RATING IS RAISED TO M**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 13: P** rayer

 **~~oo00oo~~**

"Boss, saya akan masuk."

Seorang pria dengan jas hitam memasuki kamar hotel yang mewah. Di atas ranjang, Fritz tengah menatap pemandangan kota yang ramai dari jendela besar di sisi kamar itu sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. Iris peraknya melirik sejenak.

"Besok beberapa pemimpin perusahaan cabang dan ayahanda akan datang untuk rapat kemari. Kami juga sudah memanggil beberapa petinggi pemerintahan Jepang untuk adanya kesepakatan." Lapor salah satu anak buahnya. Fritz mengangguk dan kembali menghisap batangan nikotin itu.

"Apa dia sudah bicara?" tanya Fritz.

"Menurut laporan dari Orion, dia terus menolak tawarannya."

"Begitu, ya..." Fritz menatap gundukan di kasurnya. Sejenak, ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak. "Kau boleh pergi."

Bawahan itu pun pamit pergi dan menutup pintu kamar. Fritz menaruh tangannya di mulut, menutup seringai mengerikan yang tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Padahal seorang omega cukup duduk diam dan menurut saja..." bisiknya, lalu terkekeh pelan. Ditaruhnya segepok uang di sebelah gundukan—orang yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia bangkit dan menghadap ke jendela

"Kalau kau memang ingin mengancam, akan kutunjukan apa itu mengancam."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Seperti air mata yang bercucuran_

 _Yang bersinar dalam kedipan hidupku_

~~oo00oo~~

" _Hei, kau Kongo Unsui kan?"_

 _Ia menoleh. Dilihatnya sosok berambut pirang sebahu yang acak-acakan dengan mata biru terang. Birunya mengingatkannya pada langit luas, bersinar seolah penuh ambisi. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya. Cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit mendongak._

" _Ah, ya. Darimana—"_

" _Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"_

 _Unsui mengerjap sebelum mengangguk mempersilahkan. Orang itu menyeringai dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu duduk dengan nyaman di sebelahnya. Unsui pun hanya mengabaikannya dan memperhatikan ucapan ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa._

 _._

" _Aku Itou Aishi. Kapten klub sepak bola."_

 _Padahal Unsui sendiri tak bicara padanya._

 _Senyumannya amat lebar. Seolah nampak selalu optimis dan percaya pada siapapun. Unsui hanya menggumam pelan._

" _Aku melihatmu saat Rice Bowl kemarin lho. Kemampuan kepemimpinanmu sangat hebat dan tenang."_

" _Aku tidak sehebat itu." Unsui merapikan tasnya. "Aku hanya memilih apa yang terbaik bagi tim. Itu saja."_

" _Begitu saja sudah hebat, kok." Orang itu masih tetap tersenyum. "Meski aku sendiri memimpin dengan penuh semangat, aku ingin punya ketenangan sepertimu."_

 _Unsui tak mengerti orang di hadapannya. Orang ini mungkin mengenal Unsui entah sejak kapan, tapi Unsui sendiri baru mengetahui namanya._

" _Kalau tidak salah kau ikut kelas pendidikan SMA dengan Hyakki-sensei, kan? Aku melihatmu minggu kemarin, lho."_

 _Unsui mengerjap, memutar otaknya untuk mengingat._

" _Oh, kau yang datang terlambat dan jerseynya tersangkut di meja dosen, kan?"_

 _Orang itu nampak merengut, membuat Unsui menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau harus mengingat hal itu, sih..."_

 _._

" _Unsui benar-benar menarik, ya."_

 _Kegiatan membacanya terhenti. Ia jadi sering bertemu dengan Aishi. Entah di kelas, entah saat ia berjalan menuju ruang klub, bahkan ia tak sungkan lagi menghampirinya saat berada di perpustakaan._

 _Sepertinya Aishi lumayan terkenal, karena itu mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti ini mengundang tatapan dan bisik-bisik tetangga._

 _Ia tak pernah seperti ini lagi sejak Agon terlibat pertengkaran di depan umum dan Unsui harus menyeretnya pulang_

" _Apa yang menarik dari orang yang sedang membaca?" Unsui masih mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya pada bacaan, namun tatapan orang-orang membuatnya kian risih._

" _Habis kau selalu kelihatan sendirian di sini. Kau punya teman, kan? Tapi malah menghabiskan waktu di sini." Tukas Aishi._

" _Aku punya tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan akan lebih baik kalau sudah kukerjakan separuh di sini dan separuh di rumah supaya aku bisa istirahat." Jelas Unsui. Aishi ber-ooohh ria._

" _Hei, Unsui." Suara Aishi terdengar berbisik. Unsui mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku._

" _Aku dengar gosip kalau kau omega. Apa itu benar?"_

 _._

" _Aku...meyukaimu."_

 _Ia hanya tak menyangka permintaan mendadak Aishi untuk menonton pertandingan latihan Enma dengan Saikyoudai berujung seperti ini._

 _Sudah hampir satu semester ia lewati bersama Aishi. Tak pernah sehari pun Aishi absen bertemu dengannya. Bahkan mungkin saat ia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen atau ujian, Aishi selalu menemuinya. Sering kali ia menemukan Aishi menunggunya keluar kelas dan bersujud meminta bimbingan untuk ujian karena sepertinya ia bukan tipe yang bisa belajar._

 _Ia hanya tak menyangka akan berakhir begini._

" _I-Itou—"_

" _Aaahh maaf mungkin aku mengagetkanmu. A-aku aneh, ya. Ahaha..."_

" _Tidak, bukan begitu—"_

" _A-aku tahu mungkin aku berisik. Dan aku juga sering merepotkanmu. Tapi...aku tetap ingin mengungkapkannya."_

" _Itou..."_

" _M-maaf. Kalau kau tidak nyaman dan mau menolaknya, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri—"_

" _Itou."_

" _I-iya?"_

 _Unsui menghela napas. Ia menggaruk pipinya dan melirik ke arah lain._

" _Aku...tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal ini."_

" _A-ah, begitu...jadi—"_

" _Kalau kau memang mau..." Unsui mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris biru Aishi. "Kali ini, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku?"_

 _._

" _Aishi, apa kau mendengarkanku?"_

 _Kekehan pria pirang itu membuat Unsui menghela napas. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di perpustakaan kampus karena sekali lagi Aishi berlutut meminta diajari untuk ujian. Sudah berjam-jam dan nampaknya Aishi masih tak mengerti apapun._

" _Bagaimana caranya kau lulus ujian masuk, sih..." gumam Unsui._

" _Ng...keberuntungan?" Aishi menelengkan kepalanya. Unsui menghela napas, lagi._

" _Yasudah. Pelajaran ini hanya perlu sedikit membaca catatan saja. Lagipula ujiannya pilihan ganda, pasti sedikit banyak bisa—"_

" _Ne, Unsui."_

" _Apa lagi—"_

 _Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Iris abunya melebar melihat wajah kekasihnya sebegini dekat darinya. Lama mereka berbagi ciuman sampai Aishi menjauhkan wajahnya._

" _M-maaf, tiba-tiba aku melakukannya."_

" _Ah...tidak apa-apa."_

 _Mereka pun membereskan buku mereka dalam diam. Perjalanan keluar menuju gerbang pun diisi keheningan. Lama mereka terdiam sampai mereka harus berpisah jalan._

" _Ng...maaf kau harus menemaniku selarut ini ya, Un—"_

 _Kata-katanya terputus merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya. Aishi tertegun saat melihat wajah Unsui yang masih datar. Suasana yang gelap menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya._

" _Sampai besok, Aishi." Pamit Unsui sambil berlalu_

 _Dalam hati, Unsui berteriak keras_

 _._

 _Unsui mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa heatnya harus dimulai sekarang. Langkah kakinya gemetar, memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus berjalan._

 _Ia yakin feromonnya sudah mulai menguar, karena itu orang-orang menatapnya sejak tadi. Ia yakin ia menghitung waktu heatnya dengan benar, lalu kenapa—_

" _Unsui?"_

 _Baru ia hendak menoleh, tubuhnya serasa limbung seketika. Untuk sebelum tubuhnya menabrak beton, sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya menjauh._

 _Aroma mint segar terasa tak asing. Di balik tatapannya yang berkabut, ia melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya. Namun seluruh kata-kata seolah ditahan di ujung lidahnya._

 _._

" _Aku tidak apa. Kau bisa menurunkanku."_

 _Aishi tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia menurunkan Unsui dan membiarkannya membuka kunci pintu apartemennya meski susah payah. Tangan Unsui gemetaran dan mencengkram bingkai pintu, menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri._

" _Terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Aishi—"_

 _Tiba-tiba Aishi mengikuti Unsui memasuki rumahnya. Pintu tertutup di belakang tubuhnya. Unsui tak bisa melihat sorot matanya karena tertutup rambut pirangnya yang sudah melewati bahu._

" _Aishi?"_

 _Langkahnya mundur perlahan begitu mendengar suara kunci menggema. Aishi perlahan berjalan mendekat namun seiring itu Unsui tetap mundur. Pandangannya yang kabur masih mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur._

" _A-Aishi...ada ap—"_

 _Cengkraman tangan yang tiba-tiba membuat Unsui mengerang. Entah kemana seluruh tenaganya hingga Aishi bisa membantingnya ke lantai. Suara nafas Aishi yang berat menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dari bawah ia bisa melihat sorot mata Aishi. Sorot mata yang selalu ia takuti._

 _Sorot mata alpha yang kelaparan_

 _Wajah Unsui memucat. Ia berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman Aishi, namun cengkramannya malah semakin kuat. Lengannya terasa panas dari pegangannya yang erat. Ia lebih benci lagi dengan kenyataan bagian selatan tubuhnya ikut memanas, seolah memohon pada alpha di atasnya untuk mengawininya, melucutinya hingga habis._

" _A-Aishi...lepaskan aku—"_

" _Melepaskanmu?" suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, membuat tubuh Unsui bergidik seketika. Mulutnya seketika dibungkam oleh bibir Aishi. Seenaknya menjelajahi mulutnya, menelusurinya sesuka hati. Unsui sendiri tak bisa menahan desahannya meski terbungkam oleh ciuman panas._

 _Kesadarannya kembali saat ia merasakan pakaiannya dibuka paksa. Ciuman Aishi berpindah menuju dadanya. Mati-matian Unsui menahan desahannya yang hampir meluncur keluar dari hisapan demi hisapan yang dilakukan Aishi. Tanda kemerahan mulai menyebar di seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya._

 _Unsui mengutuk seluruh takdirnya. Tubuhnya terus memberontak. Ia tak mau seperti ini, ia tak mau pasrah begitu saja. Namun Aishi lebih kuat darinya. Celananya diturunkan paksa. Unsui menjerit tertahan saat merasakan tiga jari sekaligus memasuki lubangnya. Meski cairan kental sudah mengalir sejak tadi, ia tetap tak siap. Tubuhnya bereaksi positif, namun hatinya memberontak kencang._

" _A-Aishi...k-kumohon—ah, ahngh!"_

 _Seolah mengabaikan permohonan Unsui, Aishi malah menambah jarinya. Memaju mundurkannya dengan gerakan yang tak beraturan. Ujung jari kakinya ia tekan di lantai yang dingin. Bibirnya tergigit menahan sensasi di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak peduli meskipun tubuhnya menyukainya, ia merasa harga dirinya dihancurkan sehancur-hancurnya. Matanya panas, seolah tak mampu lagi membendung rasa sakit._

 _Aishi berhenti bermain-main dengan jarinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka resleting celananya dan menunjukan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Unsui bahkan tak sempat melawan di antara kesempatan tangannya yang dilepas sesaat itu. Tubuhnya dibalik paksa dan kedua tangannya kembali di tahan ke lantai. Ia sudah tak sadar bahwa ia berteriak ketika penis Aishi memasuki lubangnya paksa. Suara daging yang saling bertabrakan satu sama lain dan suara tangisan yang beriringan dengan desahan mengisi siang yang hening. Air mata terus mengalir dari iris abu-abunya._

" _Aku selalu menginginkan ini, kau tahu." Suara Aishi sedikit menyadarkannya. Meski gerakannya sama sekali tak terhenti._

" _Kau bukan omega biasa. Tapi justru itulah yang bagus darimu, kan." Perlahan suara Aishi semakin mendekat ke telinganya. Aishi semakin menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, membuat rasa sakit yang Unsui alami tadi perlahan berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Tak peduli meski ia mendesah, Unsui paham ia tak menginginkan ini sama sekali._

" _Lagipula seharusnya kau senang bukan. Kau pikir ada yang benar-benar tertarik padamu? Lucu sekali."_

 _Kalimat Aishi membuatnya membuka matanya. Baru ia hendak bersuara, gerakan Aishi semakin kasar membuatnya melolong penuh kenikmatan. Suaranya tercekat saat merasakan cairan keluar memasuki tubuhnya. Tangan Aishi meraih bahunya dan menyenderkannya pada dada bidang Aishi. Dari ujung matanya yang berair, ia melihat mata biru Aishi yang biasanya hangat dan ceria menjadi bengis. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku."_

 _Aishi mendekatkan mulutnya ke perpotongan leher Unsui. Sontak tangan kirinya yang bebas menampar wajah Aishi, membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Kesempatan itu digunakan untuk Unsui menjauh beberapa meter dari Aishi. Tangan Aishi terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Unsui menjauh perlahan. Ia mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga namun tangan Aishi langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya dan kembali membantingnya ke tembok._

" _Kau berani melawan?" Aishi membuka kaki Unsui, membiarkan penisnya memasuki Unsui sekali lagi. Unsui sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan desahan dengan teriakan kesakitan. Yang ia tahu air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya._

" _Kenapa kau menolakku, hm?"_

 _Seiring penisnya memasuki tubuh Unsui, kalimat tersebut diluncurkan. Yah, ia tak mengharap jawaban dari sosok yang sedang meracau meminta ampun di bawahnya. Pemandangannya yang biasanya terlihat kokoh menjadi takluk di genggamannya saja sudah cukup baginya._

 _._

" _Bukannya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Aishi. "Ne, katakan kau mencintaiku."_

 _Kuku jarinya menusuk pergelangan tangan Unsui. Cairan merah membasahi tangan keduanya. Desahan masih meluncur dari bibir Unsui. Aishi menyukainya, ia menikmatinya. Ia sudah tak menghitung hari lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan seks siang atau malam. Beberapa kali Aishi mendengar gedoran protes dari tetangga tapi siapa peduli. Toh setelah ini ia tak akan kembali ke sini._

 _Lidahnya menyapu bibirnya. Kedua tangan Unsui diikat dengan dasi miliknya. Air mata seolah tak pernah kering, mengalir dari pelupuk mata abunya. Bekas kemerahan dan memar menyebar acak mulai dari leher, dada, perut, paha. Aishi menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya. Bekas sperma di bagian bawah tubuh Unsui membuatnya terlihat semakin indah._

" _...tikan..."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Unsui menatapnya. Pertama kali sejak Aishi menyerangnya tadi. Iris abu itu terlihat putus asa. Ia terus dipergunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu tanpa henti sejak hari pertama heatnya. Ditambah lagi semuanya dilakukan atas dasar paksaan. Aishi merasa sedikit lagi saja ia mempermainkan tubuh itu, maka mata itu akan memohon untuk mati._

" _Aku...aku mencintaimu, Aishi..." suaranya tercekat, seolah berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi. "Karena itu, hentikan...kumohon..."_

 _Lagi-lagi permintaan yang sama. Aishi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Unsui, membiarkan bibir mereka saling bertaut. Ia bisa merasakan rasa spermanya sendiri hasil oral sex paksa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Bercampur dengan asin air mata yang terus mengalir tak karuan._

" _Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, satu malam lagi dilalui dengan suara-suara desahan dan tangis_

 _._

 _Unsui terbangun dengan kondisi apartemennya yang berantakan dan bau seks menguar di seluruh sudut ruangan. Yang ia temukan hanyalah pakaiannya yang kusut. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Aishi. Iris abunya melebar dan tangannya refleks menyentuh lehernya. Ia menghela napas menyadari ia tak ditandai. Meski ada sedikit perasaan hampa, setidaknya ia tak ditandai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia sudah tak bisa meminta lebih banyak lagi._

 _Tangannya menyentuh perut bawahnya dan merasakan cairan sperma yang lengket. Tatapan matanya kosong sebelum air mata kembali mengalir. Ia menangis, kali ini dalam hening yang mencekik._

 _Ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Pertemuan dan perpisahan yang berulang-ulang, di hari-hari itu seluruh tubuhku dihujam_

 _Apalagi yang harus kupercaya?_

~~oo00oo~~

"Dia benar-benar tak datang."

Dyllan melirik dari ujung matanya. Unsui hanya memakan makanannya dengan patuh seperti biasa. Dyllan mendengus. Sudah tiga hari bossnya tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya hingga ia yang harus mengurus tawanan 'kesayangan' Fritz itu dan ini pertama kalinya Unsui membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Dyllan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi, menghadap Unsui yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Sisi omeganya merasa agak tidak pantas melihatnya diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi ia sedang hamil. Namun sisi lain di dirinya merasa masa bodoh. Toh ia tawanan. Bagi seorang tawanan, perlakuan seperti ini masih terlalu baik.

Entah kenapa Unsui makan lebih lambat kali ini. Merasa bosan, Dyllan membuka suara. Ia tak mencoba akrab dengan tawanan, ia hanya menggali informasi. Ya benar, hanya untuk itu.

"Kau sudah hamil berapa lama?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya terfokus pada perut Unsui yang nampak sudah sebesar usia empat bulan. Unsui menatap Dyllan yang masih menolak menatap matanya langsung.

"Dua bulan. Kenapa?" tanya Unsui. Dyllan mengerjap, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak salah bilang. Mereka kembar." Unsui menjawab kalem. Pipi Dyllan memerah seketika.

"J-jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak kutanyakan!" serunya kesal. Unsui hanya menggumam enteng. "Lagipula sejak kapan makanmu jadi lama begitu." Sungutnya kesal.

"Ah...hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Maaf." Unsui melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Ngapain masih mikir lagi? Kau cukup menerima boss. Itu saja, apa susahnya sih." Gerutu Dyllan. Unsui menyinggungkan senyuman getir.

Setelah 10 menit, Dyllan membereskan piring ke nampan. Alisnya mengerut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Masih teringat akan bossnya yang langsung menyatakan ingin anak Unsui menjadi penerusnya. Perlahan ia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

Baru ia membalikkan tubuhnya, suaranya terhenti di tenggorokkan. Ia baru sadar ia tak langsung mengikat tangan Unsui dan sekarang ia melihat Unsui tengah mengelus perutnya.

"Oy, kau ngapain?"

Unsui tersadar lalu menatap Dyllan. "Ah, maaf. Aku terbiasa melakukannya."

Dyllan mengerjap lalu mengacak rambutnya. Unsui menyadarinya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Maaf, kau boleh mengikat tanganku sekarang."

Dyllan menatap Unsui tajam. Perlahan tatapannya menjadi sulit diartikan. Dia hanya bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Sekali ini saja. Toh boss tidak akan datang hari ini." Dengan itu, Dyllan meninggalkan ruangan dan hanya mengunci pintunya. Meninggalkan Unsui yang mengerkap kebingungan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis

~~oo00oo~~

 _Jika memang ada maksud dari kehidupanku_

 _Maka beritahu aku_

~~oo00oo~~

"Senang bisa menjalin kerja sama ini dengan kalian."

Dengan senyuman profesionalnya, ia mengantarkan kepergian para petinggi pemerintahan. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menghela napasnya dan menatap pada alpha berambut ikal diikat ke belakang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ross?" tanya Fritz. Senyumannya kembali menjadi sulit ditebak.

"Ya. Semuanya sesuai rencanamu, boss." Ross hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya, mengukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Ini belum apa-apa." Fritz menyeringai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Besok aku akan kembali. Keluarkan Unsui Kongo dari sel tahanannya. Lakukan apa yang Dyllan suruh." Perintah Fritz. Ross hanya membulatkan matanya bingung namun melakukan apa yang di suruh.

Fritz mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum menyeringai puas. Dilihatnya langit keabuan, menandakan musim dingin akan segera datang.

"Aku akan menguasainya...segalanya..."

 _Jadi di hari seperti ini_

 _Aku bisa menelan kesepian dan kepedihan_

 _Tapi kini apa yang bisa kita percayai_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

...aku...tahu ini lama banget *ditampol* BISA-BISANYA SAYA UPDATE DI TENGAH PUASA BEGINI GSLJDIAFEOAIIYAO

Uhuhu maaf ya readers. Tadinya mau hiatus aja pas puasa eh tapi tau-tau seminggu sebelom puasa aku sakit dan setelahnya juga masih gak bener badanku jadi yah pending parah ini ditambah UTBK keduaku pas minggu kedua puasa.

RESMI NAEK RATING. YEAAAHH *potong tumpeng* *La*

Ohoho ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adegan lemon liat layar langsung loh jadi saya cukup pede meski kayaknya abal banget *heh lu*

Bales review dulu

 **whiters402** HEH KOK LU TAU PIKIRAN GUA AAAHHH GAK JADI SURPRISE KAN *apaansi* AWOKWOKWO niatnya mau nyari nama yang keren Cuma artinya yang cocok Cuma Dyllan itu yodahlah lumayan bisa plesetan *heh* Iya kaann tapi lama-lama mereka manggil nama juga sih. Gak mungkin pas SD Agon masih sesopan itu *La* HEH JANGAN BEGITU DONG WKWKWK *tapitawalu* Nggak, apartemen Agon masih gedean dikit. Seenggaknya ada kamar sama ruang cuci sendiri. Ya bedain lah, Unsui guru sedangkan si Agon kerja ama setan paling ditakuti se-Jepang. Ya kalo nggak gitu bukan Hiruma dongs lagian gitu kan cara dia nambah budak WHOHOHO IYA LAH SI PRITZ GA BAKALAN DAPET—ah maaf lu udah meramal plot selanjutnya jadi—*La* AKU JUGA SENANG INI GANTI RATING /hylyh

Yak meski sebenernya saya masih agak bingung ngebangun chap selanjutnya gimana dan saya ada ide untuk alternative ending sebenernya di mana Unsui bener-bener terpaksa menerima tawaran fritz tapi angstnya never-ending so...

Oh dan chapter besok mungkin bukan update ini, tapi chap filler. Tapi kita masih melihat sesibuk apa author atau siklus bulanannya kapan /MAKSUDLO/

Intinya RnR~~


	14. Chapter 13,5 Happy Birthday

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Answer: Love Myself and Tear belongs to BTS and BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, TYPO, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 13.5: L** ove **M** yself

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 _Bukalah matamu di kegelapan_

 _Ketika jantungmu berdetak_

"Apa ini?"

Agon mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja. Ada beberapa coretan di dalamnya, dan ada sebuah daftar barang-barang. Banyak penanda di sana-sini. Unsui yang masih berurusan dengan cucian bajunya menoleh.

"Ah, hanya daftar barang yang perlu kubeli." Jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali menggantungkan cuciannya.

Agon meneliti isi daftar itu satu per satu. Alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Untuk apa kau beli futon lagi?"

"Memang anakku mau tidur di mana lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak beli ranjang biasa?"

"Mau ditaruh di mana? Kecuali kau kembali ke apartemenmu setelah ini akan kupertimbangkan."

Agon melihat sekeliling. Memang sudah tak ada tempat lagi jadi mau tak mau futon memang pilihan satu-satunya. Agon membolak-balikkan halaman buku kecil itu.

"Oy, siapa yang bilang kau boleh melihatnya?" Unsui menaruh keranjang cucian kembali ke tempatnya dan menghampiri Agon.

"Lalu ini apa?" Agon memperhatikan banyak coretan di sebuah halaman berisi penuh angka. Belum sempat ia melihat tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya, Unsui terlanjur mengambil buku itu dari tangan Agon.

"Harga barang yang harus kubeli dan biaya persalinan yang harus ditebus. Kenapa kau jadi penasaran begitu, sih?" Unsui menghela napas dan mengamankan bukunya. Agon jadi ikut mendengus.

"Kau membiarkannya terbuka, siapapun pasti akan membacanya." Kilah Agon.

"Tidak jika orang itu paham arti privasi." Balas Unsui. Agon menggerutu. Entah sejak kapan Unsui jadi terus menerus menjawabnya. Memang dia selalu marah-marah dan menegurnya tapi ia jarang membalas balik.

Biaya persalinan...memang kurang dari dua bulan lagi anak-anak kakaknya akan lahir. Wajar dia sudah memikirkan itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah seberapa banyak coretan di buku tersebut.

"Lalu kau mau membeli barang-barang itu kapan?" tanya Agon. Unsui hanya melirik sedikit.

"Mungkin beberapa yang mendesak akan kubeli besok setelah check-up. Sisanya tunggu gajiku bulan depan." Jelas Unsui.

"Hah? Waktunya mepet, tahu."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Unsui kembali membereskan cucian. Merasa ia hanya akan diabaikan, Agon kembali melengos. Ia melirik ke arah kalender yang digantung di sebelahnya. Alisnya sedikit naik melihat tanggal esok hari.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Unsui

"Hah? Tidak ada."

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku menatap dirimu di cermin_

 _Mata yang penuh ketakutan itu menanyakan hal yang sama_

~~oo00oo~~

"Agon, kau dengar tidak sih?"

Agon hanya memasang tampang datar. Kakaknya yang duduk di hadapannya sedari tadi berbicara entah apa dan yang jelas ia sudah tidak fokus lagi.

"Iya iya aku dengar." Agon menjawab seadanya.

"Lalu apa yang kubicarakan?" Unsui memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Memang kau bicara tanpa berpikir?" Agon menyeringai iseng.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mendengarku."

"Kukuku. Kalau dipikirkan terus nanti kau tambah botak, Unko- _chan_."

Unsui melempar pulpen yang digenggamnya dan tentu saja ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Agon. Ditaruhnya pulpen itu di meja, masih tertawa mengejek. Unsui menggerutu dan meraih pulpennya lagi dan kembali mencoret-coret buku catatannya.

Agon hanya diam memperhatikan kakaknya. Udara di luar masih terasa hangat. Agon melipat tangannya dan menatap ke jendela kecil di sisi lain ruangan. Pandangannya teralih ke ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Pandangannya sedikit melirik ke arah tanggal hari ini, lalu melirik lagi ke arah Unsui. Unsui sudah tak melihatnya lagi dan sibuk dengan catatannya.

Lagi-lagi ia tak ingat sepertinya.

Agon bangkit dan meraih jaketnya yang ia taruh asal-asalan di dekat tasnya, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Unsui.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Keluar. Mungkin pulangnya sore." Jawab Agon sekenanya. "Kau pergi jam berapa?"

"Jam lima. Kalau aku belum pulang beli saja makanan untukmu. Aku bisa panaskan makan malam kemarin." Ujar Unsui. Agon hanya menggumam dan pergi ke luar.

Unsui menatap pintu yang tertutup dan kembali pada kegiatannya sebelumnya.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Mencintai diri kita sendiri_

 _Mungkin lebih sulit dari mencintai orang lain_

~~oo00oo~~

Agon hanya berkeliling saja di pertokoan. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya mondar-mandir di toko keperluan bayi. Beberapa orang yang sedang datang berkunjung pun mulai menatapnya keheranan, bahkan cenderung takut.

"A-anu... maaf, tuan."

"HAH?!"

Agon dengan sukses menakuti seorang pegawai toko yang mencoba menegurnya. Tak ayal penjaga toko itu memekik dan berteriak maaf sembari masuk kembali ke toko.

Agon menggerutu. Untuk apa juga ia melakukan ini. Kemungkinan besar Unsui hanya akan memarahinya. Ia akhirnya berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Loh, Agon kan? Ooooyy!"

"H-Hiiii Mizumachi, jangan—"

Agon merasa ada suara tak asing yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh berbalik untuk menemukan para mantan anggota Enma Fires ditambah Akaba dan Mamori. Agon menaikkan alisnya.

Firasatnya mengatakan ia akan dihadapi dengan hal yang amat bodoh.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Ayo akui saja_

 _Standar yang kau gunakan pada dirimu sendiri malah lebih keras_

~~oo00oo~~

"Mondar-mandir di toko begitu malah membuatmu kelihatan seperti penjahat, kan?"

"Berisik, sampah!"

"Lagian ngapain juga kau berputar-putar begitu, kan? Dasar tidak _smart_!"

"Haaahh?! Kau mau kubunuh?!"

"H-Hiiii kalian, tenanglah—"

"AAAHHH?!"

"HIIII MAAFKAN AKU!"

"Sena, seperti biasa kau lemah, ya."

"R-Riku, jangan begitu—"

"Sena, beranilah sedikit , MAX."

"M-memang Monta tidak takut?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak takut—"

"Lagipula kalian semua juga ngapain?!"

Perhatian beralih kembali pada Agon.

"Kita ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Unsui- _kun_!" jawab Kurita ceria.

Agon menaikkan alis. "Percuma. Dia tidak ingat juga."

Semuanya saling menatap, kemudian menatap balik Agon.

"Yaa, lalu Agonne sendiri ngapain? Mondar-mandir di depan toko bayi, pasti ada maksud kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"HAAHH Apa urusannya dengan sampah seperti kalian?!"

"Fuh, Agon. Seperti biasa melodimu berbelit-belit ya." Komentar Akaba.

"Bahasamu itu yang berbelit-belit!" entah kenapa malah Kotaro yang emosi.

"Nghaa, tapi kalau Agon masuk ke toko ini bukannya malah kasihan pengunjung yang lain?" tanya Mizumachi dengan polosnya—atau dengan bodohnya—menyebabkan sebuah benjolan muncul di kepalanya.

"Lagipula, daritadi kita mondar-mandir mencari seluruh pertokoan tapi bingung mau beli apa. Setidaknya kita bisa melihat-lihat disini, kan?" tanya Monta.

"Eh? Ya betul juga sih—M-Monta tunggu dulu jangan asal masuk!" Sena langsung panik seketika.

"Sudahlah, Sena. Ayo masuk saja." Riku juga ikut mengeloyor masuk dan Sena mengikuti mereka berdua dengan sungkan

"Ngha, ngapain sungkan sih ini kan tempat umum. Ayo, ayo kita masuk~" Mizumachi juga langsung memasuki toko dan memutar jaket yang ia pakai.

"Ngapain kau buka jaket, dasar gak _smart_!" Kotaro mengikutinya dari belakang dan menyeret Akaba ikut bersamanya, meski Akaba menggumam bahwa ia bisa masuk sendiri. Kurita mengikuti di belakang mereka setengah senang, setengah gugup.

"Yaa~ kalau gitu kita juga masuk, Mamo- _nee_ ~kita lihat barang untuk Shiori- _chan_ dan adiknya~" Suzuna mengajaknya masuk dengan riang.

"E-Eeehh... Suzuna- _chan_ , aku sudah punya banyak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan~"

Agon hanya terdiam menatap meeka yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Akhirnya ia hanya diam mengikuti.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Cincin pertumbuhan dalam dirimu adalah bagian darimu_

 _Itu dirimu, jadi ayo coba maafkan diri kita_

~~oo00oo~~

"Operasi?"

"Ya, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa kau harus melewati operasi untuk mengeluarkan anak-anakmu."

Unsui terdiam mendengarkan perkataan dokter Umemura. Umemura balik menatapnya dan sadar bahwa Unsui terlampau memikirkannya.

"A-ah, hanya kemungkinan saja. Kalian nampak baik-baik saja, jadi—" Umemura tergagap, namun Unsui hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Ujarnya.

Jalanan pertokoan nampak sedikit lengang karena waktu sudah mulai sore. Mungkin ia harus menghitung pengeluarannya ulang, tapi setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan tempat anak-anaknya tidur.

Kepalanya sakit hanya karena memikirkannya.

Cuaca sudah mulai menghangat, namun tetap terlalu dingin untuk melepaskan jaket. Matanya terus menatap sekeliling. Sesekali ia melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian sambil tertawa riang. Beberapa anak sekolah baru pulang dari kegiatan klub, bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Apa bisa mereka tumbuh seperti itu...

Dengan keadaan yang sekarang...

Unsui menghela napas, menghilangkan pemikirannya itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia melihat sesuatu.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tiga? Lima bulan? Entahlah ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Tubuh tingginya bersandar di pembatas besi. Rambut pirangnya tersapu angin sepoi-sepoi. Tatapan mata birunya masih sama. Masih seperti dulu.

Tapi ia tak mau mengingat tatapannya lagi

Pemandangan selanjutnya lebih membuatnya terpekur. Seorang lagi, entah siapa, keluar dari sebuah toko. Aishi nampak berbincang dengan orang itu sampai bibir mereka berdua saling bertaut. Mereka bertukar senyum dan berjalan menjauh.

Unsui mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, namun sosok dua orang itu masih melangkah tak begitu jauh darinya.

Aah...begitu ya. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Dirinya tak lebih dari barang yang bisa diganti bila sudah rusak.

Ia sudah tahu itu, karena itu ia tak bicara apa-apa. Karena itu ia sudah tak merasakan apa-apa

Perasaannya untuk orang itu sudah mati

Bersamaan dengan itu, dirinya sendiri juga sudah tak berarti lagi.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Pemandangan malam yang dingin_

 _Aku menyembunyikannya dari mencoba mengkasihani diriku_

~~oo00oo~~

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, entah dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat atau dari beban tubuhnya yang bertambah. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia merogoh kantungnya dan membuka kunci. Begitu dibuka, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Agon yang duduk di depan meja dan dua piring makanan di hadapannya.

"Oh, pulang juga kau Unko- _chan_." Sapanya.

"Ah...iya. Aku pulang." Unsui menatap Agon lalu menatap tatanan meja. "Kau sebegitu laparnya sampai beli dua porsi?"

"Duduk sana." Agon tak membalas komentar Unsui. Unsui sendiri hanya diam dan menaruh tasnya, lalu duduk di hadapan adiknya. Baru disitu ia sadar di sebelah Agon ada banyak kantung belanjaan.

"Kau belanja dengan cewek lagi?" Unsui menaikkan alis. Mengingat pemandangan itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Agon membuat wajah Unsui memerah hingga telinga.

"Buat apa aku cemburu?!" Agon menyeringai karena reaksi kakaknya sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Aaah, kau baru pulang tapi sudah berisik ya. Sudah makan sana." Agon menyeringai tipis, namun Unsui hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku sudah bilang beli makanan untukmu saja, kan?"

"Cerewet. Oh, dan juga." Agon mengangkat kantung belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di sebelah Unsui. "Itu untukmu." Melihatnya, Unsui mengerjap dan menatap adiknya tajam.

"Kenapa ini? Kau membuatku takut. Kau sekarat?" perempatan muncul di dahi Agon.

"Haah?! Otakmu sudah berkarat atau apa? Kau ingat sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa, hah?!"

"Hari Jum'at tanggal 31 Me—" ucapan Unsui menggantung sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Iris abunya sedikit melebar sesaat.

"O-oh..."

"Sudah selesai amnesianya?" Agon mencibir.

"A-Astaga, aku tidak ingat..."

"Kau selalu lupa sejak dulu." Agon memisahkan sumpitya. "Kau lebih sering berlatih dengan Ikkyu atau mendekam di gym sampai malam. Kau bahkan tak menyapaku." Agon mulai memakan makanannya tanpa menatap Unsui.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Tidak seperti kau saja, Unko- _chan_."

Unsui menoleh menatap beberapa bungkusan di sebelahnya. "Ini semua kau beli?"

"Tidak juga. Kebanyakan dari timmu."

"Timku... Enma Fires?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Unsui membukanya satu per satu. Berbagai perlengkapan bayi yang tidak jadi ia beli hari itu. Unsui sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Botol, baju...semuanya ada." Unsui lalu menatap satu kotak kecil. "Apa ini?"

"Entahlah. Si mata merah dan kicker sampah itu yang beli."

"Akaba dan Kotaro?" Unsui membuka kotaknya dan terdengar alunan musik pelan. Unsui terkekeh sedikit. "Boks musik. Khas Akaba sekali. Entah kenapa Kotaro setuju saja."

Unsui lalu membuka bungkusan lainnya. Tumpukan baju dengan warna serasi menarik perhatiannya, terutama dengan pola yang membentuk bola amefuto.

"Si cheer kecil dan istrinya setan itu yang memilihnya." Agon nampak melirik ke arah lain, tapi karena ia terus menjelaskan sepertinya diam-diam ia memperhatikan. Unsui menggumam pelan.

Unsui membuka bungkus yang lain. Mulai dari beberapa botol dan popok kain.

"Itu dari si monyet. Katanya kau pasti membutuhkannya." Unsui mengangguk pelan. Yah pasti akan digunakan sih.

Ia juga membuka lagi bungkusan yang lain. Ada satu bungkusan yang penuh dengan bebagai bantal kecil berbentuk maskot devil bats, enma fires, dan shinryuuji naga. Katanya dari Kurita. Unsui tersenyum sendiri, tak habis pikir darimana ia masih bisa menemukan ini.

Satu kotak lagi menarik perhatiannya yang isinya sepatu spike mini. Firasatnya mengatakan itu dari Mizumachi. Mungkin ia membelinya dengan kalimat seperti 'Siapa tahu mereka ingin main football nanti~!'

Ada bungkusan lain yang nampak lebih kecil. Saat dibuka, ia melihat miniatur bola american football. Sepertinya dari Riku. Apa teman-temannya benar-benar berpikir anak-anaknya akan menyukai amefuto atau apa?

Ada satu bungkusan yang terakhir. Unsui membukanya dan mendapati tiga buah futon dengan tiga rona warna ungu yang berbeda.

"Lalu, ini dari siapa?" tanya Unsui. Agon tak menggubrisnya.

"Sudah selesai membukanya? Sana makan."

"Agon, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku."

"Haah? Mana aku tahu mereka asal memberikannya padaku bersamaan!"

Unsui menatap sikap adiknya. Agon hanya mengunyah nasinya dengan kasar sebelum menatapnya balik karena risih. "Apa lagi?!"

"Ini darimu, kan?"

Agon mengunci mulutnya. Ia taruh sumpitnya dan meraih sumpit Unsui yang masih rapi. Ia ambil nasi dari mangkuk Unsui dan memaksa menyuapkannya pada kakaknya. Unsui yang terkejut diperlakukan begitu nyaris terbatuk.

"Kau ini apaan sih?!"

"Makan sana, interogasinya nanti saja!"

Unsui menghela napas dan mengambil sumpitnya dari tangan Agon. Mereka berdua pun kembali makan dalam hening

~~oo00oo~~

 _Mungkin ini bukan jawabannya_

 _Tapi entah kenapa kau butuh izin orang lain untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri_

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku tak memberikan apa-apa untukmu."

Agon melirik Unsui yang duduk di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya menumpu wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya. Agon kembali fokus pada ponsel di genggamannya.

"Ya kau kan selalu lupa."

"Tapi kau sampai membelikan ini dan membawakan barang lainnya kemari." Unsui menghela napas. "Agak tidak adil."

Padahal kalau Unsui ingin bicara soal tidak adil, hubungan mereka sejak awal juga tak adil.

"Aaah, aku tak butuh apa-apa. Aku biasa dibeliin cewek, jadi terserah kau saja lah." Agon menyeringai tipis, namun Unsui masih menatapnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Agon mengangkat alis.

"Yah, kau sudah susah payah begini setidaknya biarkan aku membalasmu."

"Gak perlu, sudahlah."

"Agon."

"Cih, kau keras kepala ya Unko- _chan_."

Satu detik dan bibir mereka bertemu. Iris abu Unsui melebar sesaat sebelum matanya menutup, menerima perlakuan adiknya begitu saja. Menerima ciumannya yang menuntut sebelum akhirnya dilepas lagi.

"Nah karena kita sudah impas, jadi jangan tanya lagi." Agon kembali ke tempatnya. Unsui menunduk, tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa. Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan Agon yang seperti ini.

Gerakan kecil terasa di bagian perutnya. Tangannya terangkat sedikit untuk mengelusnya, menenangkan anaknya di dalam sana. Sekejap hatinya menghangat. Sesaat, ia melupakan perasaan bahwa dirinya sudah tak berarti lagi. Hanya kali ini, untuk satu hari ini saja, ia ingin berpikir bahwa setidaknya ia memilik arti bagi seseorang. Ia ingin percaya bahwa ia memiliki arti bagi rekan setimnya, dan bagi adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibirmu rasanya pahit ya. Aku tidak pernah cium cowok, tapi tak kusangka kau separah itu, Unko- _chan_."

Dan kali ini lemparan buku kena telak di pelipis kanan Agon

 _Kau menunjukan padaku_

 _Aku memiliki alasan untuk mencintai diriku_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*tembakin confetti* HBD KEMBAR KESAYANGANKUUUUHHHH

Akhirnya setelah dari dulu bermimpi bikin fanwork ultah mereka akhirnya kesampean sekarang. Hiks, aku terhura /jyjyque/

Dan apaan sih itu endingnya awokwowko biasa banget Agon ngancurin suasana

Ohok iya mungkin ini fluff karena mereka ultah. Tapi maaf saudara-saudara, chapter depan bakalan angst lagi. Bakalan lebih ngegas lagi, dan ada adegan rate M lagi

Catatan: Tadinya chap ini juga mau ada adegan rate Mnya Kongo Bros, tapi idenya ilang gegara kebanyakan nonton gameplay outlast (ga ada hubungannya)

Sebenernya ini diketik tanggal 30. Sengaja kuselesaiin takutnya kalo mepet tanggal 31 malah procras WHUAHAHAHAHA

Bales surat cinta dulu lah ya

 **Whiters402** Loh? Kan itu tujuan awal gue. Nyiksa Unsui secara psikis /ditampol/ Ya makanya kan haduh kenapa juga Unsui pasrahan soal begini heh elu di lapangan termasuk quarterback paling disegani, kan?! Tunjukin ngapa sih kesel juga gua lama-lama heh! /La/ Ohoho, disitu gua antara kasian sama suka sih bikin dia tersiksa /ditampolegen/ Iya pasti ntar Agon nyelametin kok. Or...will he? /APAANLULA/ Iya pokoknya tunggu saja~~adegan p*pnya mereka? Ada dongs nyehehehehe tapi masih harus menunggu sedikit lagi karena pasti Unsui bakal lebih terluka psikologisnya di chap depan. IRONIS GAK SIH GUA PENGEN MASUK PSIKOLOGI TAPI NYIKSA CHARA ORANG SECARA PSIKIS Sukses juga buat lu. Gua ada daftar PTS sih tapi gak tau juga kedepannya

 **Shunshines** AKHIRNYA NAMAMU NONGKRONG JUGAAA SELAMAT KELUAR DARI SIKSAAN—eh masih bakalan lanjut juga sih ya /digebuk/ Nggak, nggak. Itu belom /BELOM/ HEH MAKSUDNYA APAAN ITU SPOILER ALERT WKWKWKWK Ya gua bisa nangis juga ngetiknya tapi begitu dah pubblish gua baca lagi ya cengengesan lagi, nyiapin yang lebih sadis lagi MAAFKAN. Gua banyak nge-share soal pemerkosaan, victim blaming, di akun FB asli gua, cukup untuk masukin itu semua ke FF ini. Kenapa dia minta maaf? Ntar bakalan jadi kunci di chap-chap selanjutnya upupupu. Nggak bukan kawin paksa kok... /alihin pandangan/ *LA* Okeh lu udah tau gak mungkin gua gak nyiksa selama FF ini masih jalan

Dan seperti yang sudah saya bilang para pembaca yang budiman, saya memikirkan alternative ed dan saya punya DUA VERSI alternative ending

Dan sialnya dua-duanya sad

Kemungkinan salah satunya bakalan kujadiin oneshot dan kutaruh disini. Yang satunya lagi gak tau mau kujadiin apa nggak soalnya butuh banyak pertimbangan heuheu

Dan jujur saya beneran browsing tanggal liburan, tanggal per-musim Jepang, Cuma buat nyocokin waktu hamilnya Unsui sama storylinenya AAHAHAHAHAHA selama ini bikin FF receh tanpa research jadi rasanya gurih gurih sedap nyocokinnya

Okeh segitu saja sebelum saya kebanyakan bacot. Akhir kata, RnR?


	15. Chapter 14 Spring Day

_My heart that is stained with a belated self-hatred_

 _Gets emptied even by that wind brushing by_

— _Outro Tear_ _,_ ** _B_** _ang_ ** _t_** _an_ ** _S_** _eonyeondan_

 **An AgonUnsui fanfiction**

 **Tear**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, Spring Day and Tear belongs to BTS and BigHit**

 **Warning: Many OCs, Incest, omegaverse AU, mpreg, angst, OOC, TYPO, trigger warning, timeline after Enma, dll**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **~~oo00oo~~**

 **Chapter 14: S** pring **D** ay

 **~~oo00oo~~**

"Keluar kau."

Unsui mengangkat alis. Dyllan tak banyak bicara, hanya membuka gembok pintunya dan menyuruhnya keluar. Kalau dilihat, mood Dyllan tidak bagus saat itu jadi Unsui memutuskan untuk menurutinya saja.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Dyllan singkat lalu berjalan di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengikat tanganku?" Unsui bertanya, sedikit retorik.

"Apa? Kau berniat kabur, hm? Setelah kau bilang kau tidak akan kabur." Dyllan menatapnya skeptik.

"Siapapun pasti terpikir untuk kabur di saat begini, kan?" tanya Unsui tenang. Dyllan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Unsui tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba." Desisnya. Unsui mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tenang, aku tak akan kabur." Dyllan mendecih lalu menurunkan kepalanya dan mengusap lehernya.

"Sial. Kau makan apa sih sampai badanmu tinggi besar begitu." Sungutnya.

"Aku makan makanan normal, kok."

"Tsk, jadi maksudmu aku tidak, begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Ck!" Dyllan berhenti di sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Terdapat sebuah kamar yang luas—telalu luas untuk sebuah kamar yang hanya diisi lemari, sebuah rak buku, dan sebuah ranjang sederhana ber-sprei putih.

"Pintu itu menuju kamar mandi. Bersihkan dirimu dan ganti baju. Kalau sudah selesai, diam di sini sampai aku kembali." Perintah Dyllan dan menaruh satu stel baju berwarna putih. Unsui hanya menatapnya penuh tanya namun memutuskan untuk menurutinya.

Firasatnya agak buruk sebenarnya, namun ia tak mau bertanya terlalu jauh. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disekap, ia tak pernah tahu melihat cahaya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Seiring air mengaliri tubuhnya, ia semakin terpikir untuk apa ia ditahan disini.

Apa memang Agon akan kemari?

Lama Unsui membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Namun begitu ia selesai, Dyllan tak ada di ruangan tadi. Ia duduk di ranjang setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian yang diserahkan padanya. Hanya sebuah kemeja putih dan celana warna hitam. Pakaian itu cukup di tubuhnya namun masih tetap menunjukkan perutnya yang membesar. Matanya berkeliling dan menangkap sebuah jam digital yang juga menunjukkan tanggal hari itu.

15 Desember

Sudah seminggu lebih?! Unsui meraih jam digital itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Ia sama sekali tak salah lihat. Ia ingat terakhir melihat kalender adalah di tanggal 6 Desember. Sudah selama itu dan tak ada yang mencarinya? Atau mereka tak tahu ia ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Unsui menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya sedikit membelalak melihat Dyllan masuk mengenakan sebuah gaun putih elegan sebatas lutut yang mengekspos bahunya dilengkapi sarung tangan panjang hingga ke siku. Ornamen bunga mawar menghiasi sepanjang lingkar dadanya. Terlihat mewah, namun tetap terkesan simpel. Poninya yang biasa dibiarkan hingga menutupi hampir sebagian mata kanannya ditata rapi ke kanan dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk lili putih. Bila diperhatikan dengan baik, wajahnya dipolesi make up tipis. Memang tak aneh bila omega—meskipun laki-laki— didandani feminin seperti ini. Unsui selalu melihat anak-anak tetangganya didandani feminin, namun ia sendiri tak terbiasa didandani seperti itu, begitu pula omega lain yang ia kenal seperti Kakei atau Kotaro.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat orang berpakaian begini, hah?" Dyllan bersungut. Unsui sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Kau cocok juga memakai pakaian seperti itu." Memang benar, Dyllan selalu memakai pakaian kerja formal berupa vest suit dan celana bahan. Bahkan tak jarang juga kacamata menghalangi sinar mata hijaunya, namun kali ini kacamata itu ia tinggalkan. Mendengar itu, alis Dyllan naik sedikit.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihat orang berpakaian begini?" Dyllan melipat tangannya di depan dada, mulai mempertanyakan apakah manusia di hadapannya ini hidup di dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Aku sering melihatnya." Jawab Unsui seadanya. "Mungkin kau terlihat lebih cocok karena badanmu kecil."

Mendengar itu, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Dyllan.

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu! Memang kau siapa, hah?!" bentaknya yang tentu saja membuat Unsui kaget.

"Memang apa salahnya? Di usia 20 badanmu masih bisa berkembang kok." Ujar Unsui dengan polosnya.

"Aku itu lebih tua darimu, tahu!"

"Masa? Umurku 27."

"AKU ITU TUJUH TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARIMU, SIALAN!"

"Oh, maaf."

"Aaah, sudahlah! Ayo cepat, boss sudah menunggu!" ajaknya dan tanpa basa-basi berjalan keluar pintu. Unsui terdiam namun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya.

"Orang itu...dia sudah kembali?" tanya Unsui. Dyllan yang berjalan di depannya melirik sedikit ke belakang.

"Tentu saja boss sudah kembali. Malahan dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kau juga termasuk."

Unsui menunduk. Ia tak ingin menerima tawaran Fritz. Ia bahkan tak ingin berada di sini. Kalau dipikir, Dyllan juga penculiknya di sini yang menerobos ke rumahnya malam itu. Anehnya bersamaan dengan itu, Agon tepat tidak ada di rumah.

Sinar mata Unsui mulai berubah. Kalau dipikir lagi, Agon juga agak bertindak aneh belakangan ini. Apa semua ini berhubungan? Tapi apa hubungannya? Dan apa urusan hal itu dengan Unsui?

"Kita sudah sampai. Tegakkan kepalamu."

Unsui mengangkat wajahnya dan baru menyadari mereka kini berada di hadapan sebuah pintu besar. Terdapat dua penjaga di depannya dan begitu melihat Dyllan, kedua penjaga itu sigap membukakan pintu.

Begitu masuk, ia disapa sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan kantor. Terdapat sebuah jendela tinggi di hadapannya dan meja kerja di depan jendela itu. Terdapat banyak rak buku dan sebuah meja kopi yang dikelilingi sofa di salah satu sisi ruangan. Seluruh lantai ditutupi oleh karpet tebal. Di sofa, sudah terlihat sosok Fritz yang tersenyum tenang dan salah seorang pria yang nampak sudah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun. Meski begitu, tatapan mata hijaunya masih sangat tajam. Begitu Dyllan mengajaknya duduk, pria itu menatap Dyllan lebih dulu lalu menatap Unsui. Refleks, tangannya memeluk perutnya, seolah melindungi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah datang, kita bisa langsung mulai." Fritz tersenyum, namun pria tua di sebelahnya langsung memandangnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau bilang kau kemari karena kau sudah bisa menemukan orang yang akan mengandung penerusmu, Fritz. Kenapa kau malah membawa anak gagal itu kemari?" pria itu berbicara sambil melirik ke arah Dyllan sedikit. Dyllan nampak menunduk, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Ah, itu memang benar. Aku membawa Dyllan kemari untuk menemaninya, karena sepertinya ia masih takut berada di sini." Fritz masih memasang senyumannya. "Ini Unsui-kun. Semoga ayah akrab dengannya."

Pria tua itu kini kembali menatap Unsui. Tatapan mata tajamnya kembali menusuk, seolah mencari isi hati Unsui. Lidahnya kelu, tangannya gemetaran dan terasa dingin. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan alpha biasa yang selalu menilainya. Tatapan itu terlalu berbeda.

"Heh. Jadi kau ke Jepang untuk hal ini? Lagipula seleramu cukup aneh juga. Apa menariknya omega ini." Pria itu masih menatapnya. Fritz hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jangan begitu. Aku sudah melihat catatan kemampuan akademis dan kemampuan fisiknya. Dia tak akan mengecewakan." Fritz tersenyum cerah. Iris peraknya kembali menatap Unsui.

"Lagipula, baik ia dan anak yang dikandungnya sekarang merupakan kunci kita bisa memulai rencana kita di sini."

"Hah? Dia sudah hamil? Kau bilang kau baru menemukannya minggu lalu. Jangan bilang dia sudah dihamili alpha lain?"

"Memang. Tapi justru itu lah yang menguntungkan kita, ayah." Fritz kembali menatap pria itu.

"Agon Kongo dan Youichi Hiruma. Kita akan mendapatkan mereka."

Pria itu mengangkat alis, lalu tawa membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuh Unsui menegang sekejap, namun Dyllan masih berwajah datar.

"Kau rakus seperti biasa, Fritz." Pria itu bangkit dan menarik dagu Unsui, memaksa mata mereka bertemu. Unsui balik menatapnya tak kalah tajam, membuat seringaian hilang dari wajah pria itu.

"Berani juga dia menatap balik." Gumamnya. Fritz terkekeh.

"Mangsa buruan itu lebih menarik bila mereka meronta, kan? Hasilnya ketika mereka berhasil tertangkap oleh kita lebih memuaskan." Sedikit, Unsui dapat melihat seringaian tercipta dari bibir Fritz. Kilat kebencian makin tersirat di mata abu-abu Unsui.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja. Tapi dengan begitu, jika anak itu lahir kau sudah siap menyembunyikan seluruh identitas aslinya." Pria itu menatap Unsui kembali. "Termasuk omega menjijikkan mana yang melahirkannya."

"Itu semua sudah diatur. Ayah tenang saja."

Sebuah seringaian kembali tercipta sebelum Unsui dilepaskan. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Fritz.

"Kalau begitu saja, aku akan kembali ke hotel. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal saja di sini?" Fritz bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau harus bersiap setelah pengumuman nanti siang. Dan juga, jaga makhluk gagal itu." Pria itu menatap Dyllan tajam lalu keluar dari ruangan. Fritz mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Unsui dan Dyllan berdua di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah kedua alpha itu keluar, Unsui meraih dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak ingat kapan ia menahan nafasnya, namun jantungnya berpicu terlalu cepat. Kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk perutnya gemetar. Dyllan menatapnya datar.

"Kau paham situasimu sekarang, kan?"

Unsui bahkan tak repot-repot menatap Dyllan. Nafasnya masih memburu. Perlahan, meski dengan nafas tersengal, ia mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Meski aku paham...bukan berarti aku ingin menjalaninya."

"Kau itu terlalu keras kepala." Dyllan bersungut dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu, kan? Omega tidak pernah memiliki pilihan. Akan lebih bagus bila seorang omega hanya duduk diam dan patuh pada alpha. Sejak awal kita tak lebih dari boneka pemuas seks atau penghasil keturunan. Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya dan terus berusaha supaya bisa kabur dari sini."

"Karena meski omega, aku tak mau hidup seperti itu."

Dyllan mengerjap sebelum menghela napas kasar. Dialihkannya pandangan menuju pemandangan di luar jendela

"Jujur saja aku benci padamu." ujarnya

"Kenapa?"

"Boss tertarik padamu. Itu membuatku kesal."

Unsui terdiam dan menatap Dyllan lekat-lekat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kupikir sudah jelas." Dyllan bersungut. "Seorang alpha kaya dan tampan pemilik perusahaan, terdengar seperti sosok sempurna yang keluar dari film bukan?" tanyanya retorik. "Dan ia tertarik pada seorang omega yang baru saja dicampakkan. Terdengar seperti karya box office bagiku."

"Namun sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda." Unsui tersenyum miring. "Ia hanya ingin anakku. Dia tak peduli padaku."

"Darimana pula kau tahu itu?" Dyllan semakin merengutkan alisnya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lengan atasnya dalam gerakan stabil, namun terburu-buru.

"Kau yang diperintahkan untuk menculikku, seharusnya kau tahu." Unsui menatap Dyllan, masih tersenyum padanya. Dyllan mengunci mulutnya dan menatap Unsui tajam.

"Yah, memang benar. Karena toh kalaupun boss tertarik padamu aku malah jadi mempertanyakan standar macam apa yang ia punya." Ejeknya santai. Unsui sudah terbiasa dikatakan tak cocok sebagai omega, namun ia tak pernah mendengar orang bicara seperti itu tepat di depannya.

"Kau menyukai bossmu, kenapa kau setuju membawaku kemari?"

Dyllan terdiam. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke langit siang.

"Supaya ia melihatku."

Unsui mengangkat alis. Baru ia ingin membuka suara, Dyllan sudah kembali berbicara.

"Pria tadi...dia ayahku. Dan boss adalah adik angkatku. Ayahku tidak mengakuiku sebagai pewaris jadi seluruh perusahaan diserahkan pada boss." Dyllan memangku kedua tangannya

"Kenapa?" tanya Unsui yang dihadiahi pandangan skeptis.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Karena omega tak bisa menjadi pemimpin."

Unsui terdiam. Omega tak bisa menjadi pemimpin. Itu memang benar. Struktur hirarki yang tak tergoyahkan sejak dahulu. Para omega yang mencoba mengubahnya hanya akan mendapatkan kemalangan dan penderitaan. Omega tercipta untuk tunduk pada alpha, begitu kata semua orang. Mata seorang omega selalu harus tertunduk. Ia tak boleh menatap balik, tak boleh memiliki pendapat sendiri, tak boleh memiliki impian sendiri.

Meski sekarang sudah ada hukum yang mengatur bahwa semua memiliki hak yang sama, peraturan tak tertulis itu masih dipegang teguh oleh banyak orang. Mengakibatkan masih banyak omega yang tak beruntung menjadi budak seks atau terpaksa memalsukan identitas gender mereka demi menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Aku menjadi asisten pribadi boss hanya karena aku anak kandung dari pemilik perusahaan sebenarnya. Makanya aku berusaha keras agar dia mengakuiku, agar dia mau melihatku." Dyllan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukannya itu artinya dia memanfaatkanmu?"

"Hah, kau tahu apa sialan."

"Entahlah. Tapi aku sedikit tahu." Unsui menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengajak Dyllan duduk lebih dekat dengannya namun kembali disapa pandangan skeptik.

"Tidak semua kata-kata manis akan tetap manis di akhir." Gumam Unsui, namun tetap terdengar oleh Dyllan.

"Pengalaman pribadi, hm"

Unsui tersenyum getir. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya, membuat Dyllan sedikit mendecih.

"Kau sama saja dengan wanita itu."

"Eh?"

Dyllan melepas jepitan rambutnya dengan paksa. Membuat beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya rontok dan tersisa di tangannya. Dahinya mengerut, menatap hiasan dan helaian rambut itu penuh kebencian.

"Kau mencoba berontak, tapi nanti juga kau akan mati sia-sia." Suara Dyllan seketika bergetar. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram jepitan miliknya.

"Dyllan—"

"Omega yang melawan takdirnya akan dihukum. Sejak awal kita tak memiliki hak apapun, jika kita melawan maka segalanya akan musnah."

"Dyllan, hei—"

"Wanita sialan itu berjanji akan membawaku pergi, nyatanya dia malah terbunuh sendiri!"

"Dyllan—"

"KALAU BEGITU UNTUK APA KAU MELAWAN JIKA AKHIRNYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU, SIALAN?!"

"DYLLAN, TANGANMU BERDARAH!"

Dyllan meregangkan pegangannya. Barulah ia merasakan perih yang menusuk tangannya. Darah segar mengalir dan mengotori sarung tangannya. Bahan yang ia gunakan tipis, jadi langsung saja robek dan melukai tangannya.

Suara robekan kain menyapa indera pendengaran Dyllan. Omega kecil itu menoleh dan melihat Unsui duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dan mengaliri luka Dyllan dengan air yang ada di meja dan membalutnya dengan...

"Kau merobek lengan bajumu?"

Unsui melirik sedikit ke arah Dyllan lalu kembali membalut lukanya.

"Toh aku yang akan dihukum nantinya kan?"

Dyllan membuka mulutnya namun membiarkannya terkatup kembali. Entah kenapa ia diam saja selama Unsui mengobati lukanya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah selesai dilapisi kain dengan telaten. Disitu ia baru sadar akan banyaknya luka-luka lama di lengan Unsui.

"Kau tidak mau merawat lukamu sendiri?"

Unsui melirik lengan kirinya yang kini terekspos karena ia merobek lengannya. Unsui hanya menggumam saat melihat berbagai macam goresan yang nampak sudah lama dan membekas.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi sepertinya ini tak akan hilang." Unsui mengangkat bahu lalu menatap Dyllan. "Yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

"Ibuku." Dyllan mendengus. "Dia dibunuh karena mencoba kabur. Sudah kubilang kan, kau hanya cari mati. Harusnya kau tetap diam dan hidup di sini."

"Bukankah itu berarti dia ingin menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Unsui. "Dia bisa saja kabur sendirian jika memang ingin memberontak, tapi kau bilang dia membawamu bersamamu."

Dyllan terdiam. Ia tak menyanggah, namun tak menyetujui juga. Ia menghela napas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa juga harus kabur. Padahal dia tahu hasilnya akan begini."

"Aku tahu kenapa."

Tatapan mata Unsui seketika menjadi redup. Dyllan tak mengerti, kenapa tatapan mata itu begitu sama. Dyllan membencinya. Ia membenci tatapan mata itu.

"Dyllan, apa menurutmu bossmu itu orang baik?"

Tentu saja. Ia tak bisa menyebutkan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Dyllan sangat ingin menjawab seperti itu. Biasanya ia menjawab dengan amat yakin

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Unsui menggumam, lalu menatap Dyllan yang menunduk.

"Apa kau ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Itu bunuh diri."

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Orang ini gila. Itu yang dipikirkan Dyllan sekarang. Ia mencoba mencari tanda apakah benar ia sudah kehilangan akal, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah keyakinan

' _Ayo kita keluar. Kita pulang ke rumah ibu'_

' _Kau bisa sekolah dan punya banyak teman'_

"Memang aku bisa dapat apa bila keluar dari sini?" Dyllan mendengus. Ia sudah tak bisa diiming-imingi lagi. Sudah cukup—

"Kebebasan."

—ia tak mau kehilangan lagi

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Suara Fritz sangat dekat di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana, memasang senyuman penuh arti.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, kan?" balas Unsui dingin. Senyuman itu tak luntur, membuat Unsui merasa ada yang tidak beres

"Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan apapun, ya." Fritz tersenyum. Unsui hendak protes sebelum ia merasakan hantaman di tengkuknya.

Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah teriakan Dyllan

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Semakin kukatakan semakin aku merindukanmu_

~~oo00oo~~

"Hiruma."

Sosok berambut perak panjang memasuki ruangan Hiruma bersamaan dengan sosok lain dengan rambut cokelat ikal. Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari budak—bawahannya yang tengah membawakan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu, rambut panjang sialan?" tanya Hiruma setelah menyuruh bawahannya pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa disebut menemukan, tapi aku ingin kau melihat ini."

Taka mengambil ponsel Yamato dari genggamannya. Diperlihatkannya sebuah tayangan live streaming di mana beberapa petinggi pemerintahan Jepang serta duta besar Amerika dan Jepang berada di sebuah konferensi pers. Hiruma menajamkan telinganya.

"Sepertinya ini dari pertemuan yang dilakukan pagi ini." Yamato menjelaskan. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dibicarakan."

"Sialnya mungkin kami tahu."

" _Sekarang akan diumumkan sebuah kerja sama baru antara Jepang dengan Amerika—"_

"Oh, apa ini soal kerja sama yang dirumorkan itu?" Kid tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan. "Banyak yang bilang akan ada kerja sama baru di bidang ekonomi dan tenaga kerja."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, kakek sialan?" Hiruma mendengus. Kid mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah bilang permisi dan tak ada yang menjawabku."

" _Maka dengan ini,"_ seluruh perhatian kembali ke ponsel Yamato. Hiruma sedikit berharap perhitungannya salah. Sekali ini saja

" _Kerja sama Jepang dan Amerika disetujui dengan keterlibatan Orion Foundation—"_

Hiruma langsung mematikan ponsel Yamato dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia mendecih kesal. Disaat Hiruma berpikir mereka sangat dekat, namun mereka lebih cepat beberapa langkah.

Saat semua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, sebuah ponsel berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Sebuah ponsel bercasing hitam nampak teronggok di meja kecil di sebelah pintu. Hiruma mengangkat alisnya

"Mana si dread sialan itu? Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan ponselnya di sini."

"Kan kau yang menyuruhnya melakukan pembersihan rutin." Kata Yamato. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi 'bip' dari ponsel itu.

"Hoh? Apa ini pesan suara otomatis?" tanya Kid. Semuanya langsung fokus mendengarkan audio yang rupanya berbahasa Inggris itu.

' _Greetings to you, Mr. Agon Kongo. Well before everything I need you to calm down because you already know my voice and probably already know the reason I send this message. Have you seen the news? I hope so. Well that's not my intention though. I humbly invite you and Mr. Youichi Hiruma to our dinner today at 8. I've sent the formal invitation through Mr. Youichi's email. The reason I send this message to you is...hm? What is it, is he awake? Ah just give him food first okay? I'll take care of him later. Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh, right_

 _You probably wondering where your twin brother is, right? You don't need to worry. If you come, you can meet him. Make sure you enjoy it because it's probably the last time you see him_

 _I won't do anything to him, nor that I want to kill him so you can relax and say goodbye to him properly_

 _It's what he wanted the most from you, you know?_

 _I think this is enough. See you at 8 tonight and please enjoy the show' (*)_

Bunyi bip kembali terdengar, namun ruangan Hiruma terisi oleh keheningan yang mencekam. Tak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara sampai suara pintu yang dijeblak menggema

"Haaahh, sampah sampah sialan! Buat apa juga mereka melawan, bajuku jadi kena darah semua!"Agon mengomel sendiri sebelum menyadari bahwa empat pasang mata kini tertuju ke arahnya. Agon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa mau kalian, sampah?!"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Waktu sangat kejam, aku benci kita_

 _Kini melihat wajah masing-masing terasa sulit_

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau berani juga merobek kemejamu sendiri, hm."

Unsui kini dibiarkan terikat di pinggir ranjang, terduduk di lantai. Tatapan matanya tajam, namun tatapan pria di hadapannya tak kalah tajam.

"Padahal aku sengaja menyiapkannya untuk hari ini."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Unsui mendesis kesal.

"Jangan begitu. Bukankah lebih baik kau bertemu dengan adikmu ketika kau mengenakan pakaian yang pantas?"

Alis Unsui mengerut. Ini bukan kali pertama Fritz menyebut adiknya. Tapi ia tak tahu kali ini ia hanya menggertak atau sungguhan.

"Yah. Kau tak membutuhkan pakaianmu untuk itu." Fritz tersenyum sinis lalu berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Fritz menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menatap Unsui dingin.

"Apa yang tidak kau ketahui tidak akan membunuhmu."

Dan dengan itu pintu tertutup.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Hanya ada musim dingin meskipun di bulan Agustus_

 _Hatiku membuat waktu terasa berada di Snowpiercer sendirian (**)_

 _Aku ingin memegang tanganmu dan mengakhiri musim dingin ini_

~~oo00oo~~

Hanya ada empat orang yang mengisi meja makan panjang itu. Agon masih dengan tampang tak senangnya, Hiruma dengan poker facenya, Dyllan dengan tampang datarnya, dan Fritz dengan senyumannya yang tak bisa dijabarkan.

Makan malam berlangsung hening, namun dengan atmosfir yang berat. Fritz langsung membuka percakapan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalian berdua mau repot-repot datang kemari."

Hiruma menatap Agon, seolah mengatakan agar jangan langsung membuat kekacauan. Agon mendecih dalam hati. Ia sudah tak sabaran, akan lebih cepat jika ia menghancurkan orang ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Agon Kongo." Fritz masih memasang senyumannya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Aku lebih ingin membunuhmu sekarang daripada bertemu dengannya." Ujar Agon, menatap Fritz tajam dari balik googlenya. Tawa Fritz menggelegar. Ia mengelap mulutya dengan serbet lalu menatap Agon santai.

"Ayolah, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Apa memang itu balasan yang setimpal untuk membiarkannya hidup?" tanya Fritz. Sebuah seringaian tertarik dari sudut bibirnya. "Bisa hidup saja seharusnya dia sudah berterima kasih."

Suara pecahan kaca dan meja yang berantakan menggema. Tangan Agon sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya sampai suara pintu dijeblak terbuka menghentikan aksinya. Seorang penjaga membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Aishi, membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Raut wajah Aishi seketika berubah. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jadi, sepertinya kakakmu sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu." Senyuman yang nampak dipaksakan terukir di wajah Fritz. Ia pun segera berlalu keluar ruangan, diikuti langsung oleh Agon dan Hiruma. Dyllan tak lama mengikuti di belakang.

"Tch, dimana sampah itu?!" Agon menelisik sekeliling, namun Fritz berjalan terlampau cepat. Hiruma nampak menekan sesuatu dari tombol ponselnya tanpa bicara banyak. Ia lalu menatap Dyllan yang mengikuti di belakang mereka. Sebuah sinar menelisik di mata hijau Hiruma. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Dyllan juga terhenti.

"Hei, kau bocah SD yang kemarin kan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak SD."

"Kau peliharaan necis sialan itu kan? Kekeke, tak kusangka kelemahannya ada di depan wajah kami selama ini. Aaahh, bukan bukan. Sepertinya kau yang terlalu kecil sampai tak terlihat. Kekekeke!" tukas Hiruma membuat Agon mengernyitkan alis. Sempat-sempatnya ia mencoba menambah budak disaat seperti ini.

"Kalau kakak dari dread sialan ini dibawa kemari untuk alasan yang kupikirkan, berarti kau tak lebih dari barang yang akan dibuang kan, hm?" tanya Hiruma. Anehnya Dyllan tetap bungkam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak berbicara sampai terdengar suara sesuatu—atau seseorang yang dihantamkan ke tembok mengingat teriakan kesakitan mengikuti. Agon berlari menuju sumber suara dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Agon memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Fritz tengah menahan bahu Unsui ke ranjang dan menghimpitnya dari atas, sementara raut wajah Unsui seperti sedang menahan sakit, entah karena apa

Seandainya saja tak ada pisau yang terhunus ke leher kakaknya, ia pasti sudah menerjang dan menghajar Fritz saat itu juga.

"Jika kau mendekat sedikit saja, Agon Kongo." Suara Fritz memberat, seiring pisau di genggamannya mendekati leher Unsui. "Katakan selamat tinggal padanya."

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan balik menahan tangan Fritz. Fritz menatap ke bawahnya dan mendapati tangan Unsui mencoba menjauhkan genggaman pisau Fritz. Fritz terdiam sebelum seringaiannya semakin melebar.

"Oh, betul juga. Kau sudah tak takut mati, ya." Gumam Fritz. "Kalau begitu, begini saja."

Pisau itu diturunkan ke kemeja yang dikenakan Unsui. Dilepaskannya kancingnya satu per satu. Jemari Fritz memainkan pisau itu dan membiarkan bilahnya menyentuh perut Unsui sedikit, membuatnya berjengit. Melihat reaksinya, Fritz terkekeh.

"Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan menarik anakmu keluar dari sana. Cukup adil, kan?"

"BRENGSEK!" Agon meraung, membuat seringai Fritz semakin melebar.

"Maaf ya, aku tak berniat membuat perpisahan kalian seperti ini." Fritz mendekatkan wajahnya pada Unsui, membuat setitik air mata jatuh dari mata abunya.

"Tapi kau tahu," pisau kembali dimainkan sesaat. "Peliharaan yang membuat onar akan dihukum."

Ia meletakkan pisaunya tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Ia beralih mengikat tangan Unsui ke kepala ranjang dengan erat, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Agon.

Sedetik setelah ia selesai mengikat tangan Unsui, ia dapat melihat Agon sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya dari ekor matanya. Namun Fritz juga tak kalah cepat untuk menghunuskan pisaunya kembali pada Unsui, membuat Agon menghentikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Fritz.

"Kau adalah manusia barbar, Agon Kongo. Aku sudah tahu itu." Fritz menyeringai tipis. "Tapi aku tak tahu semudah ini menemukan kelemahanmu."

"Bajingan..." Agon mendesis kesal. Hampir-hampir seluruh pandangannya memerah karena itu.

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan." Ujar Fritz. "Katakan selamat tinggal pada kakakmu sekarang, atau kau bisa melihatku menyetubuhi kakakmu disini."

Agon bahkan belum sempat menjawab sampai pintu menjeblak terbuka dan para bawahan Fritz masuk dan menahan tubuh Agon, yang hampir percuma. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya ditodongi senjata dan Dyllan digiring ke luar. Tawa Fritz kembali menggema.

"Aaahh, maaf maaf. Aku bilang memberimu pilihan tapi agak tidak sopan mengusir tamu saat baru datang sebentar bukan?" Fritz menatap Unsui di bawahnya. Sinar matanya berubah, seiring lidahnya menyapu bibirnya.

Pikiran Unsui terlanjur kabur oleh ketakutan. Saat ia merasa celana yang ia kenakan dilucuti satu per satu, ia sudah tak bisa melawan lagi. Tatapan matanya sudah tak fokus. Tetesan hangat membasahi pipinya begitu saja. Mulutnya gemetar, terbuka, hendak berteriak, tapi tak satupun yang keluar. Bahkan ketika ia merasakan tiga jari memasuki lubang anusnya dengan kasar ia hanya bisa menarik napasnya.

Mulutnya seolah bisu, tubuhnya serasa lumpuh, telinganya seperti tuli. Ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Gerak bibir orang di atasnya lah yang masih menunjukan bahwa tubuhnya sedang dilecehkan. Separuh bagian waras dalam dirinya menyuruh untuk memberontak seperti terakhir kali. Namun sedikit ia bergerak, ia merasakan bilah pisau yang dingin diarahkan ke abdomennya. Ia takut, ia tak mampu bergerak atau membuka suara.

Ia takut ia malah akan mengantar dirinya sendiri ke akhirat

Benda asing kembali memasuki anusnya. Tarikan napasnya semakin tajam, merasakan benda asing itu memasuki tubuhnya dengan kasar—ia tak bisa melihatnya tapi ia yakin Fritz memasukkan penisnya dengan kasar—mengabaikan seluruh sisa moral yang ia miliki. Mengabaikan pecahan logika yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"AKH—!"

Rasa sakit yang mengembalikan Unsui ke alam sadarnya. Entah muncul dari mana rasa sakit di bagian perut bawahnya, yang jelas itu mampu membuat Unsui kembali berteriak setelah sekian lama bungkam. Fritz semakin menyeringai dan tak menghentikan perbuatannya.

"HENTIKAN! BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN!"

Fritz bahkan tak memperdulikan Agon yang sudah mengamuk dan mungkin menghajar separuh pengawalnya. Ego hatinya berada di puncak tertinggi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia ingin melihat mata itu menangis. Mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam seolah tak peduli akan status biologisnya. Mata yang selalu menantangnya, kini dipenuhi teror dan sakit.

Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka dan para pengawalnya membuat suara ribut. Fritz menoleh dan mendapati banyak pihak media dan kepolisian memasuki kamarnya.

"Angkat tangan! Jangan bergerak!"

Fritz mendecih. Biasanya Dyllan menangani hal semacam ini, di mana dia sekarang. Belum ia bereaksi ia sudah ditarik menjauh dan kedua tangannya diborgol. Sinar flash kamera memenuhi ruangan dan suasana hiruk pikuk memenuhi rumah yang tadinya amat hening itu. Di luar kamar, dilihatnya Dyllan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan serba salah. Fritz memicingkan matanya, mengakibatkan Dyllan kembali tertunduk, namun dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

Setelah seluruh pihak kepolisian dan media pergi, Hiruma berbicara dengan salah satu komandan tertinggi—yah mereka pasti datang karena perintah Hiruma—tapi Agon sudah tak peduli. Ia mendekati ranjang dan melepas paksa ikatan di tangan Unsui, tak peduli tangannya ikut terluka karena ikatannya yang kencang. Agon menutup tubuh Unsui dengan jas yang ia kenakan dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Masih sadar meski kesakitan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menyadari darah yang mengalir di kaki kakaknya. Matanya membelalak lalu berteriak pada Hiruma.

"Oy, setan pirang! Katakan padaku kalau kau juga memanggil ambulans!"

~~oo00oo~~

 _Berapa salju lagi yang harus jatuh_

 _Sampai musim semi datang_

~~oo00oo~~

Tak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi apabila Agon hanya sendirian di sebuah ruangan dan menunggu, ia selalu memikirkan banyak hal dan berandai-andai.

Andai saja ia dan Unsui tak terlahir sebagai saudara kembar, bagaimana seandainya Unsui lah yang jenius di antara mereka berdua, andai saja tak ada gender kedua yang perlahan menjadi status hirarki, andai saja mereka tak sampai di rumah sakit ini tepat waktu.

Ya, andai saja mereka tak sampai tepat waktu Unsui dan anak-anaknya mungkin sudah mati sekarang.

Dokter bilang mereka mampu bertahan sejauh ini saja sudah keajaiban, meski sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda kakaknya akan sadar. Agon mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Andai ia memberitahu Unsui lebih awal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi Agon tetaplah Agon. Sebanyak apapun ia berandai-andai di waktu kosongnya, apa yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah. Ia hanya bisa sedikit lega setidaknya kakaknya tidak menyusul ibunya ke alam sana.

Ia kembali menatap kakaknya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam namun Agon bahkan enggan beranjak meski suster jaga mengatakan ia boleh pulang jika ingin. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu, kakaknya bisa kembali sekurus ini. Ditambah raut wajahnya yang pucat. Harusnya ia kembali saja karena ia tak tahu harus menghadapi kakaknya seperti apa nanti.

Menurut kabar dari Hiruma, Fritz akan ditahan dan akan ada penggeledahan barang bukti. Meski Agon merasa sedikit janggal kenapa para polisi bisa masuk ke rumah itu tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Unsui. Tangan satunya ia gunakan sebagai sandaran kepala. Perlahan matanya memberat, dan ia memutuskan untuk tertidur.

~~oo00oo~~

" _Unko-chan! Ayo main kartu!"_

" _Kalau kau ingin mengajakku main, setidaknya panggil dengan sedikit sopan bisa tidak sih."_

" _Unko-chan cerewet..."_

" _Yasudah main sendiri sana."_

" _Aaahh gak mau! Kau belajar terus daritadi! Ayo main!"_

" _Haahh... iya, iya. Jangan berisik, nanti ayah marah."_

" _Hehe!"_

 _Meski ia tahu ia akan kalah dari adiknya, ia menikmati waktu mereka bersama_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Apa kau berubah?_

 _Atau aku yang berubah?_

 _Kurasa kita berubah, kurasa segalanya memang seperti itu_

~~oo00oo~~

" _Mau ke mana, Unko-chan?"_

" _Latihan."_

" _Rajin sekali, ini kan hari Minggu. Kau tidak mau ngapain gitu?"_

" _Aku dan kau berbeda. Sudahlah."_

 _Dan tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Unsui menutup pintu rumah_

 _Kehangatan yang sementara itu hilang_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Ya aku membencimu_

 _Meskipun kau pergi, tak ada satu haripun aku tak merindukanmu_

~~oo00oo~~

" _Lepaskan! Kau itu mau apa, sih?!"_

" _Kau itu yang mau apa?! Buat apa kau mengabaikanku, hah?!"_

" _Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka diperlakukan sama seperti kau memperlakukan orang lain?!"_

" _Apa-apaan maksudmu itu?!"_

" _Sudahlah, mana mungkin kau mengerti!"_

" _Kalau kau mau aku mengerti katakan, brengsek!"_

" _ALPHA SEPERTIMU MANA MUNGKIN MENGERTI, BAJINGAN!"_

 _Genggaman tangannya terlepas dan ia membiarkan sosok itu pergi. Ia hanya terdiam karena semarah apapun Unsui, ia tak mungkin mengatai orang bajingan._

~~oo00oo~~

 _Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu, tapi aku akan menghapusmu_

 _Karena itu lebih baik daripada membencimu_

~~oo00oo~~

" _Mau sampai kapan kau sok kuat begitu, Unko-chan?"_

" _Aku tak butuh komentarmu..."_

" _Heh, kau bilang kau paham takdirmu sebagai omega tapi dengan bodohnya lupa meminum surpressant. Di hari pertandingan seperti ini pula."_

" _Berisik—"_

" _Kalau karena ini kita kalah kau akan kubunuh."_

 _Dengan itu, Agon meninggalkan sebuah suntikan yang masih baru padanya._

~~oo00oo~~

 _Aku berkata aku akan menghapusmu_

 _Tapi sebetulnya aku masih belum bisa melepaskanmu_

~~oo00oo~~

 _"K-kau darimana?"_

 _"Darimana? Ya kerja lah. Aku bukan pengangguran."_

 _"Jam setengah tujuh pagi?"_

 _Agon terdiam. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Unsui._

 _"Jawab." Ujar Unsui singkat_

 _"Aku benar-benar kerja." Jawab Agon. Tangannya mengelus punggung Unsui perlahan. "Lagian kau tidak pernah tuh bertanya kalau aku pergi kemanapun."_

 _Unsui terdiam, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Agon. Ia tak menyangka akan berada sedekat ini lagi pada adiknya. Ia lebih tak menyangka lagi Agon tak mendorongnya menjauh._

 _"Jangan pergi..." pinta Unsui lirih_

 _Agon mengangkat alis. Satu sisi dari dirinya ingin menggoda kakaknya itu. Mungkin setelah itu kakaknya akan mendorongnya menjauh lalu marah-marah seperti biasa. Namun kini ia memilih mengeratkan pelukannya_

 _"Memang aku mau kemana?"_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kau tahu itu semua, kau sahabatku_

 _Pagi akan datang lagi_

 _Karena tak ada kegelapan, tak ada musim, yang berlangsung selamanya_

~~oo00oo~~

Iris abu itu membuka perlahan. Matanya sedikit mengerjap karena cahaya yang menimpa matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah atap putih. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, bahkan menggerakkan ujung jarinya saja sulit

Disitu ia menyadari seseorang memegang tangannya. Susah payah ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Agon tertidur lelap. Unsui kembali mengerjap. Apa ia betul-betul sudah mati atau ia berhalusinasi? Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan Agon langsung tersentak bangun. Ya setidaknya ia tahu ia masih hidup dan tidak berhalusinasi.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Agon dengan diam menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter dan menunggu di luar. Setelah dokter pergi, ia kembali masuk dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Namun tak bicara apa-apa.

Unsui terus menatapnya, namun Agon langsung menoleh dan mendengus.

"Apa? Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi untukku?"

Unsui mengerjap. Ia mengeluarkan kekehan lemah, namun yang membuat Agon lega adalah sinar mata kakaknya kembali.

"Selamat pagi, Agon."

 _Sakura bermekaran_

 _Musim dingin pun berakhir_

"Kau itu benar-benar...untung kau dan anakmu sama-sama keras kepala." Agon mendengus.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung."

"Kalaupun kau serangan jantung entah kenapa aku yakin kau tak akan mati."

"Sialan kau."

Hening kembali. Agon mengetukkan jarinya ke atas ranjang, sementara Unsui memperhatikan langit mendung dari jendela.

"Orang itu akan masuk pengadilan besok."

Orang itu, tak perlu ditanya siapa yang Agon maksud. Ia sudah senang ia bisa keluar meski ada satu yang mengganjal.

"Dyllan bagaimana?"

Agon mengangkat alis. Dyllan, setahunya adalah bocah SD yang mereka temui. Baru Agon hendak menjawab, Unsui sudah menghela napas.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

Agon meraih wajah kakaknya dan menolehkannya ke arahnya, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Unsui yang menyadari maksud tatapan adiknya hanya mengusap tangan yang memegang wajahnya, seolah meyakinkan bahwa benar tak ada apa-apa. Agon menurunkan tangannya, namun ia membiarkan tangan mereka bersentuhan.

 _Jika aku menunggu lebih lama, jika aku tetap terbangun_

 _Aku akan menemuimu, aku akan menjemputmu_

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Toh setan pirang itu juga ingin menangkapnya. Jadi tak ada masalah."

"Begitu ya. Jadi aku bisa dibilang umpan?"

"Kalau aku memang umpan maka kau umpan terburuk karena aku diculik sebelum dijadikan umpan."

Unsui tertawa lemah. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan mereka mengerat, seolah saling tak mau melepas.

 _Melewati musim dingin ini_

 _Hingga musim semi datang lagi_

"Hoi, Unsui."

"Hm, apa—"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya begitu ia menoleh. Rasanya seluruh indranya kembali berhenti. Campuran rasa yang aneh antara nikotin dan kafein terasa jelas di mulutnya. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak—bukan, ini berbeda. Tubuhnya yang menerima begitu saja. Cukup lama hingga ciuman itu dilepaskan. Agon menatapnya dengan tatapan serba salah namun Unsui menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Alih-alih melepaskan genggamannya, genggaman mereka malah semakin erat.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Unsui.

"Malas." Jawab Agon singkat

Unsui hanya menggumam, dan mereka kembali terdiam

 _Sampai bunga bermerakan lagi, tetaplah disana lebih lama_

 _Jangan pergi_

 **~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

(*) sengaja gua kasih biar bisa paham semua~

 _Salam, tuan Agon Kongo. Ya sebelumnya aku ingin kau tetap tenang karena kau sudah tahu suaraku dan mungkin sudah tahu alasanku mengirim pesan ini. Apa kau sudah lihat beritanya? Kuharap begitu. Yah, itu bukan tujuan awalku. Aku mengundangmu dan tuan Youichi ke acara makan malam kami pukul 8. Aku sudah mengirim undangan formal melalui surel Tuan Youichi. Alasan aku mengirim pesan ini adalah...hm? apa itu, dia sudah bangun? Ah, berikan saja dia makan dulu, ya? Akan kuurus dia nanti. Maaf soal itu, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh benar_

 _Kau mungkin berpikir di mana kakak kembarmu, kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kau datang, kau bisa menemuinya. Pastikan kau menikmatinya karena mungkin itu terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya._

 _Aku tak akan melakukan appaun padanya, ataupun ingin membunuhnya jadi kau bisa tenang dan ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar._

 _Itu yang paling dia inginkan darimu, kau tahu?_

 _Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa malam ini pukul delapan dan selamat menikmati acaranya_

(**) snowpiercer ini sebetulnya film korea di mana manusia terperangkap di zaman es dan yang selamat ngumpul di kereta namanya Snowpiercer. Artinya ini disini adalah terperangkap sendirian di bumi, di mana gak ada satupun yang memahami kita

Lala: Lu gak boleh tidur malem, La. Lu ada darah rendah

Also Lala: *ngetik ampe hampir ganti hari*

HALO SEMUANYA! Kembali lagi sama Lala di FF sinting ini. MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN GAES GAK SEMPET MAAF-MAAFAN TEPAT WAKTU KITA

Dan untuk kali ini mohon tabok Lala saja karena saya telat update karena keasyikan di dunia RP HUHUHU MAAF GAES. Tapi karena RP, Wbnya jadi rada sembuh sih. Kuusahain abis ini lebih cepet lagi updatenya

Also 6K+ WORDS. WOW REKOR BARU SAYA PEMIRSAAAA

Dan SEBENTAR LAGI PENGUMUMAN SBMPTN DOAKAN SAYA YA GAES ASOFYDLAJIA

Bales review dulu deh

 **whiters402** Gua malah fokus ke bikin nih FF jadi gak kepikiran cari asupan WHAHAHAH iya entar di chapter-chapter depan gua bikin. Tinggal angst dikiiiit lagi sampe gua bikin adegannya hahahaha dikira angstnya selesai sampai sini? Tidak semudah itu, ferguso *woy* Ohoho, angstnya ntar liat aja rencananya mau gua gimanain, baik yang ending asli ato alternate ed ;) meski ending aslinya happy end tapi tetep ada angst laahh *WOY* SEMANGAT SBMNYA YAAA BERDOA TERUS

 **shunshines** IYA KEMAREN SPESIAL BUAT UNSUI~ Ya Agon mah selalu bisa wong rajanya modus *La* Iya dongs semua kan sayang Unsui~~aku apalagi *BULLSHIT* OH IYA TENTU SAJA AKU HAUS KEADILAN *plak*

yak segitu dulu aja readers! Maaf kalau kali ini adegan rate M-nya agak kurang karena ya gua jijik duluan ama si Fritz heu *ditampol*

RnR?


End file.
